Begin Again
by DeadlyDaughterOfHermes
Summary: Thalia Grace is moving to New York City. She thinks this will just be another move with her mother, but shes wrong. She has never had friends, she never stuck around long enough to make any. Shes never falllen in love, but, shes about to! (this is a story about the pjo kids as normal teens strugling through highschool) My 1st story! may have some cussing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another New Start:**

Fresh starts weren't something that Thalia was fond of. She had started over so many times she couldn't keep track.

And the second she settled in she had to leave again.

You see, when Thalia was very young, only four years old, and her father left her and her 9 month pregnant mother all alone. They had no money since Ms. Grace was on Maternity leave because she was very late in her pregnancy. Her boss' couldn't have a fat star on the set; bad publicity, so they told her to take a break. They wanted her wait a few months and then make a guest star appearance in a later episode.

But her guest star appearance never happened.

Ms. Grace was devastated when her beloved husband left. She was so devastated that she fell into a deep stage of depression and became an alcoholic.

Four years later, when Thalia was eight her four year old brother, Jason, disappeared Thalia ran away from home, sickened at the sight of her awful mother.

At the age of ten she and her fellow runaway, Luke, were caught by social services and both sent home.

Her mother, pretended to care for a few days so that Thalia wouldn't run again, but less than a week later she was back to her abusive, lazy self.

Two years later, at the age of twelve Thalia had told her to get back into shape, to get a job, move on with her life. And that was a big mistake.

Jenny Grace had spent the past two and a half years traveling, trying to find a good steady acting gig.

So three months after Thalia and Jenny Grace had moved into a matchbox apartment in San Francisco when Thalia burst through the doors of her new home and Jenny told her that they were moving to New York City, because Jenny had gotten a solid job offer, Thalia wasn't surprised in the least.

Thalia only had two suitcases, both black and blue her favorite colors. The black was for her choppy raven hair and blue for her startling and stormy eyes.

Thalia was ghostly beautiful, thin, pale and bony, with a damaged look in her eyes and several freckles splattered across her upturned button nose. She looked nothing like her mother, the blonde, baby blue eyed beauty. Or like her missing brother, Jason, his cherub baby face popped into Thalia's mind as she tossed her worn out dark clothes into her bags.

He had sky blue eyes and short blonde hair, he definitely resembled his mother.

Thalia didn't look like her father either; from what she could remember he was a masculine man, with scary black eyes and salt and pepper hair.

Thalia shook the thought of her former family members out of her mind, this was going to be another fresh start and she was _not_ going to dwell on her gruesome past.

But she knew that wasn't possible. No matter how far she went or how fast she ran the past always followed her. And it was right on her tail.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you won't be too hard on me! I wanted you guys to know that this is more like a preview/prologue than a first chapter. I promise all the other chapters will be better. So I have some spare info about the story: **

**There WILL be Percabeth, Tratie, Chris+Clarisse (dont know their couple name), Selina+Beckendorf, Grover + Juniper, Rachel+ OC, Conner+ OC, Nyssa+ Will, Piper+ Jason, and Leo and...Maybe Drew or Reyna. **

**There will also be slight violence, like a slap or a punch, but it won't be too graphic, and cursing. Oh and **_**teenage stuff **_**like drinking and junk. So if you're not comfortable with that... Yea, oh and I forgot:**

**Disclaimer: It sucks, but I dont own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters, except for future OC's (and Ms. Graces 1st name; Jenny)**

**So I hope you liked the prologue. The next chapter will be in Thalia's POV. Keep clam and read on!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	2. Chapter 2

Begin Again

A/N: Hey everyone, its Katie, just wanted to tell you that pretty much nothing is totally decided for the story yet, so if you have any ideas comment or PM me and ill give you credit. So enjoy my disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Yet again, I woke up and realized Percy Jackson and the book characters belong to Rick Riordan and I'm not him so I only own the plot, but enjoy anyway:

Chapter 2: Yet Again:

Thalia's POV:

I walked through the door of my small San Francisco apartment. I had moved in here three months ago, with my mom, and the only piece of unpacked furniture so far was a couch that sat in the vacancy of our 'living room' and the round wooden table that had been placed in the kitchen before we had moved in.

I didn't even have a bed, neither did my mom, not that I cared, but mom was always complaining, she's a bit of a diva.

I'll explain; you see my name is Thalia Grace, age 14, I was about to enter High School for the first time ever in a new town and instead of going out and attempting to make friends like a normal teenager, I spent the summer locked in my room, praying to the gods that my mom's new job would finally be a good, sturdy one.

I figured the making friends shit could come in a bit later. I didn't want to get attached before I knew if I was staying or not.

You see, when I was four my dad left me and my nine months pregnant mom, of course, my mom, the beautiful, blue eyed, blonde actress had been on a break at work, because she could barely walk.

So my dad had been supporting us with the money at the time.

But when dad walked out my mom got depressed, really depressed, she became an abusive alcoholic. And four years later, when I was only eight, and practically the mother of my four year old brother Jason, Jason disappeared, and my mom didn't even care.

I had come back from getting a blanket from my hung-over mother, a five-minute walk back to my soon-to-be-condemned house then back to the park, (though it was a short walk it was probably not one a eight year old girl should be making by herself), and by the time I returned my mother was asleep under a tree and Jason was long gone.

No one in the area had even seen him with my mother at all.

So I ran away.

But I wasn't alone in my journey, I met a boy named Luke, who was the age of ten, we were together for two whole years until a girl my age by the name of Annabeth Chase hid us in her basement. The first night there I woke up to find Luke gone; he had left me, without even explaining.

Around a week later Annabeth's step-mom, Helen, found me. After hearing my story, she called social services, hoping to put me in a nice foster home, not so far away so that I could still be in contact with Annabeth.

But sadly, social services sent me back to my mother, finding nothing wrong with her, she had sobered up for two days until all the social workers left the area and then she became an even bigger drunkard than usual.

I stayed friends with Annabeth for two years, I still had her phone number, but when we turned twelve, she moved to New York City. I often called her, giving her updates, but I missed seeing the sweet girl in person.

Annabeth leaving was practically the last straw; at twelve I slapped some sense into my mom. So, for two years I had been moving around, like a nomad, while my mom tried to find a good, solid, acting gig.

Now that you know my past I should get back to present time.

I kicked off my combat boots and tossed my leather over the shoulder satchel on the floor. "Moooooom!" I called into the dark apartment. Then I heard the clacking of heels.

"Thalia, sweetheart, we're moving to New York! I got a good gig! Pack your bags we leave on Friday." She squealed with delight.

I frowned. I knew this was coming. I hadn't even bothered to unpack my clothes. (Not that I really could have- saying as I didn't have a dresser…but still the point is I saw it coming).

Jenny Grace had managed to screw me over_ yet again_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Heyy everyone! Quick shout out to those of you who helped me update (I won't use names b/c I'm not sure you want me to) but you know who you are! =)**

**Disclaimer:**** I never have, never will own PJO or any of the awesome sauce characters *sigh***

**Chapter 3: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me:**

_**Thalia's**_** POV:**

I dont mind car rides.

But 2 days in the back of my mom's old McDonalds-smelling-hunk-of-junk with 2 dozen opera CDs changes a person.

You might be wondering why we were driving a 42 hour trip across-country instead of flying.

Simple; we didn't have the money or the guts. Heights were one of my biggest and only fears, they scared the crap outta me. The only two people who knew that were Annabeth and my mom.

While Annabeth was sympathetic, and shared her equally petrifying fear of spiders, my mom laughed and said it was idiotic because my dad used to be a pilot. That was one of the only things I knew about him, other than the fact that he was a good for nothing jerk, along with my mother. They were probably the world's most equal couple.

Was I good at holding grudges? You could say that.

I spent the whole trip lounging outstretched in the back of the car listening to Green Day on my ever-present iPod and singing under my breath.

I loved to sing; I didn't want to brag or anything but I had a really good voice. Luke always told me that. I clenched my fists, trying not to think about him.

But I failed, if I ever saw him again, I wasn't sure if Id slap him, kick him in the balls; throw my arms or all of the above.

I wished he hadn't left, maybe if he stayed Annabeth's step-mom wouldn't have found us. Maybe, we'd all still be together.

A thought popped into my head; Annabeth had moved to New York City. What if I saw her? It was crazy, but it could be possible...right? No, probably not. New York City was big; I just wanted to see my little Annie so badly.

I pulled out my phone _Hey Annie! Guess wat?! I'm movin' to the Big Apple. I know it's crazy but do you go to Goode High School because I'm starting there in a few days? -Thals _

Annabeth and I hadn't been talking as much anymore, but I missed her like crazy.

My phone vibrated at 3am, I was bent at an uneven angle, trying to get some sleep in the car, I jumped, wide awake.

_OH MY GODS! YES I GO TO GOODE! HOLY SHIT, THALS I _NEED _TO SEE YOU, THERES SO MUCH I HAVE TO TELL YOU. I MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY! WHERE ARE YOU LIVING! DETAILS. –Annabeth. _

That was so Annabeth, perfect grammar, perfect punctuation; she was such a nerd, my nerd. I suppressed a squeal!

When we FINALLY arrived in New York my mom pulled up to a small apartment building and parked. I grabbed my bags and hopped out of the car, I needed to call Annie. My mom hesitated for a minute. She looked as if she was deciding whether or not to take the keys out.

Confused, I tapped on the window. And she reluctantly grabbed her purse, nothing else and got out of the car.

I wanted to ask her why her bags were still in the car and why the moving vans weren't here, but I didn't because a minute later my mom reached the room 17B and she didn't pull out a key, she _knocked._ I received the answer to my unasked questions 10 seconds later when my Aunt Sally (whom I hadn't seen since I was 12) opened the door and embraced me in a hug "Thalia, sweetie, I'm so glad you're moving in with us, so that your mother can go to Canada."

My face fell. It's not like this was the first time she had ever lied to me. Plus I absolutely loved Aunt Sally.

But this was the biggest, most obnoxious lie yet.

I looked at my mom, who had a sheepish expression on her face. _You have GOT to be kidding me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Heres Chapter 4. Just some clarification: Thalia is moving in with her Aunt Sally who is sending her to the same school as Annabeth, her old BFF. If you have any ideas/questions just PM me.**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own Percy Jackson in any way, shape or form, and i never will (it kills me every time i say that)**

**Chapter 4: Reunion:**

**Percys POV (A/N: bet you didn't see that one coming ;)**

I woke up by the sound of a girl shouting and groaned. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 12 o'clock _what gives, mom usually lets us sleep 'till 1 during the summer!_

I rolled out of bed, forgetting that we had recently put in bunk beds and that I was on top. I hit the ground with a loud thud. I let out another LOUDER groan and slumped into the kitchen, running my fingers through my messy black hair.

"Moooooom! Why are you so louuuud?" I whined, rubbing my sea-green eyes, to get the sleep out. When I opened them again I realized it wasn't my mother who screamed it was..."Thalia?!" I yelled as I ran to her and gave her a hug.

She rolled her icy eyes and winced, she had never been one for hugs, but a moment later she returned the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia smirked "I'm moving in."

I was confused to say the least.

Thalia's dad and my dad used to be very close, best friends and business partners. Thalia and I had become very close in the first 4 years of our lives. We acted like siblings, hating each other, and loving each other at the same time.

I called her mom Aunt Jenny, she called mine Aunt Sally.

I texted Thalia all the time but I hadn't seen her in person since we were 11 years old.

She looked so old, mature, like a teenager. I was kind of surprised, I didn't want teenage boys throwing themselves at her; we were like siblings!

When it settled in I laughed so loudly I started to cry. "You're moving in?" I managed between laughs.

"What are you laughing at Kelp Head?" I stopped laughing and glared at her, she was using my old nickname, used because I had loved to swim even as a child and I wasn't the smartest person out there.

I stuck my tongue out, but I refused to stoop to her level. "Just your nose, Pinecone Face."

I always stooped lower.

Thalia's nose had always been a sore spot for her; when we were 3, she tripped over her own stubby legs and fell face first into a pile of pine-cones, breaking her nose. There was no bump or change, but she did have a tiny scar that she was very self-conscious about. And when we got a bit older I always teased her about it.

She lifted her hand to her nose and glared at me. "Sorry." I apologized, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot.

She smirked "We have a lot of catching up to do-" She was cut off by my mom clearing her throat. "Thalia, I think your mother would like to talk to you."

Thalia narrowed her eyes and followed her mother to the door and my mom went over to the oven to flip her blue, yes BLUE, pancakes.

The urge to eavesdrop was too tempting to ignore. I walked to the door and pressed my ear to the frame.

"It's a four-year job. So you'll be here until collage." Aunt Jenny said awkwardly.

Thalia had been keeping me posted about her mom's recovery, even though I hadn't been there to whiteness her down fall, I had heard on the news that Thalia had runaway. She called from a payphone, to tell us she was ok, she had a place to stay.

And she had also called us when she returned home. Of course when she called the first time my mother offered to take her in immediately, but Thalia refused, telling us that she had finally found a friend.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Thalia shouted in a hushed whisper.

"I didn't tell you because, I was worried that I'd never see you again. In four years you're going to finish high school and then your an adult and you dont need me anymore."

"You should have told me!" Thalia's voice was softer now.

"There's one last thing." Aunt Jenny whispered. "They- they have Jason."

I almost choked, _she didn't know!_

Thalia's voice was cool but ridged "How long?" she asked "Five years." Someone sobbed; I could tell Aunt Jenny was crying she was just that kind of person.

I was honestly a little scared for Aunt Jenny, Thalia had a bad temper and she held grudges _big ones._

When she first got her phone at age 11 she first called me, so excited and I jokingly called her a nerd. She hung up and didn't call again, until after New Year's Eve.

I heard footsteps, Jenny was walking away.

That meant Thalia was going to come in; I panicked and ran backwards, tripping over the carpet, onto my butt.

Thalia opened the door, "Percy, you are the WORST sneak ever!" She rolled her eyes and smiled, I was happy that she wasn't angry with me.

For five years I had known her brother was fine and she had been assuming the worst. "You dont hate me?" I asked stupidly

"I could NEVER hate you Kelp Head!" she gave her signature smirk and wacked my arm. Her smile disappeared and that's when I realized that we went alone.

"Jason?"

**A/N: OOOOOOO! Cliffie! I know I'm a bitch =P. You thought it was just gonna be a Percy/Thalia reunion, buuuuuut it WASNT! **

**So did you love it/ hate it? Please review=) **

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hey Hey Hey! So this chapeter is gonna be looooong! You are finally gonna meet some characters that youve been waiting for (hello Annie and Baby Jason)! And I know this is a Thalico story, but youll have to wait for the next chapter. Now heres my disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own PJO or HOO I just love them with a burning passion.**

**Chapter 5: Welcome Home:**

**THALIAS POV:**

I was shocked, confused, surprised and blown away.

Standing before me was Jason Grace, my little brother.

But he wasn't so little anymore, he stood a few inches below Percy's 6 ft., maybe 5 ft. 8, almost as tall as me(but not quite). His arms were well muscled, for a 11 year old and tan and his face wasn't so chubby anymore.

Despite all of that I would recognize him a mile away, sky blue eyes, short cropped blonde hair (that kind of lost its curl) and a tiny little scar above his right lip, from the time he tried to eat a stapler.

This was my baby brother, my long lost sibling, my little boy and I just stood there with my mouth open, catching flies.

Then finally Percy, the dimwit, broke the silence, he cleared his throat, "Jason, this is Thalia, your sister." But then instead of questioning me like I though he would Jason ran up to me and embraced me in a hug.

_Two hugs in one day, your Thalia-frikkin-Grace, tell this oversized Blondie to get off you!_ But I didn't listen to the voice inside my head, instead I hugged him back. Embracing his warmth, as he buried his face in my shoulder.

I felt my sleeve getting wet, he was _crying _I was so emotional at the moment I almost let out a sob, but I held it back, trying to stay strong in front of my family.

"I missed you so much!" he whispered and I replied, "When you left my life changed so much, I've been through hell and back only to find out that you were in foster care for two years until Aunt Sally took you in. I'm so glad your ok but, I never want you to go near our _mother_" I sneered the 'm' word, "ever. I know you haven't met her in 7 years, but she is the worlds _biggest _bitch!"

I joked, but I wasn't really kidding, "She never told me you were here, it was probably one of the reasons she wouldn't like me to talk to Percy. I just don't get her sometimes!" I pulled back and Jason whipped his nose on his sleeve. "You look so old" I murmured to him. "You two will have lots of catching up to do over breakfast!" Aunt Sally called from inside the kitchen.

She dished out blue pancakes, blueberries, and blue bacon. I chuckled, "I missed your cooking Aunt Sally." her blue food had been an ongoing joke through our little 'family' since Percys 2nd Birthday, of course we couldnt remember that, but whenever we talked it somehow came up.

Jason let out a small laugh, "When I first got here I thought she was crazy!" we all laughed at this, like a real family.

With Sally's dark frizzy brown hair came some grey streaks, any other woman would have dyed the roots, but Sally was very down to earth, It could make her appear somewhat strange along with her watery blue eyes and obsession for cooking anything, including blue foods, _could_ seem a little strange to some children.

I stared at my food for a moment, then pigged out, after running away I never could get quite enough food. Percy plowed down just as much and then some, the both of us dove in for thirds as Jason pushed his plate away just before finishing his first 2 pancakes.

I stopped at around 4 while Percy continued to almost 7 helpings of food. Where he put it? I had no idea, he was _pretty _damn skinny, though I hated to admit it he was quite muscular. I would tease him about working-out later.

"Thank you Aunt Sally, it was really good." I exclaimed as I brought my plate onto the counter.

Sally looked kind of shocked "I guess Ill be cooking ALOT more with _two _hungry teens in the house." Jason tried to suppress a laugh

"Come on sweetie, Ill show you your room." The Jacksons apartment was small, a kitchen that connected to the living room and two bedrooms in the back, both linking to the smallest bathroom I had ever seen.

The first room was tiny. It had a bunk-bed, a desk, that looked like it had never been touched and two tiny chests, the contents empied on the ground. The floor was covered with clothes and it reeked of BO. It was definitely Percy and Jason's.

Aunt Sally passed it and continued to the last room, it was practically the size of a walk in closet, it was dark, but there was a big window with a tiny balcony attached to a fire escape.

I walked over to the window, It was the fifth floor, very high up.

Cars zoomed pat underneath and I started to get dizzy. I backed up into the bed, the only other furniture in the room was a dresser up against a door. "What's the door?" I asked

"It links you to the boys room, I figured you'd want your privacy so I moved the chest up against the door if you wan-"

I cut her off and smiled "No, no, its perfect." She smiled back, but then I frowned "Where will you stay?" I questioned

"Oh, dear! I never used this room, I've slept on the pull out couch my whole life. There's a closet for my things in the living room. This rooms much to dark for me, but I figured it would be perfect for you."

"Your right," I smiled "its perfect."

* * *

**ANNABETHS POV:**

I walked up the steps to Percys appartment. Knocking on the door I smiled, I couldnt wait to see Thalia, when school started.

I couldn't wait for Percy to _meet_ Thalia. They both had that leader quality.

I needed Percy's approval before I invited Thals into 'The Half Bloods'. It was a group, a club.

It was made for those kids who didn't quite fit in anywhere. We formed it in middle school, it gave you a group of friends a table to sit at lunch, someone to study with.

Sure, we weren't all compatible, we argued a lot, but we were all family.

"Hello Annabeth." Mrs. Jackson said as she opened the door.

"Hi, is Percy here?" I asked eagerly.

Percy and I were best friends, well I GUESS you could call it that. We were total opposites, completely different and most of the time we couldn't get through a conversation without ripping each others heads off, but we were thicker than thieves, we were the 'Dynamic Duo' as some of the other campers (another name for 'The Half Bloods') liked to call us.

"He's in the spare room sweetie." She pointed to the back, I was thoroughly confused he was NEVER in the back room.

But I walked back there anyway. The second I opened the door I almost screamed. Percy was hanging up Punk-Rock posters, lazily sipping blue coke with a girl, both of them chuckling.

But it wasn't just any girl "THALS!" I screamed so loud she choked on her coke while the two of them jumped out of their skin. She coughed turning around, ready to pulverize whoever called her that _hated nickname._

But when she saw me she jumped to her feet, gagging "ANNIE!" she shouted through hiccups.

She ran up and hugged me, something very rare for Thalia, but I returned the hug. "How the hell did you know where I lived?" she asked as we hugged "I didn't, I came to see Percy. Speaking of which." I leaned around Thalia

"Seaweed Brain, how could you not tell me that THALIA GRACE was moving in with you?!" I shouted at him

"I didn't know until yester-" He stopped himself "Wait... how do you two know each other?" Percy asked, as slow as ever.

Thalia and I sighed and all three of us exchanged stories. I couldn't believe that Percy and Thalia were that close, I hadn't even known that they knew each other. Well I guess there is some things even the great Annabeth Chase didn't know.

"Well, welcome home, Thalia."


	6. Chapter 6

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews. I have a request from you guys: I need OCs, one boy and one girl. Just PM me their names, age (Ill clarify that after the chapter), personality, family and appearance. I hope you guys have ideas, and make sure if you want to have your OC in the story that you PM me by Monday! Awesome, here's my disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:**** Rick would like me to tell you that HE owns PJO not some crazy fan girl who wants to with all of her heart.**

**Chapter 6: Almost School:**

_**THALIA'S **_**POV:**

I woke up with a start and I realized I wasn't the only one in my bed.

The first thing I did was try not to scream, the second thing I did was throw off the blankets. Then I breathed out a sigh of relief, the only article of missing clothing was my shirt, leaving me in a black bra and jeans.

And the other relieving thing was that the other person in my bed was Annabeth, fully clothed. I was about to shake her awake.

When she started to speak "Don't do it Luke...She wouldn't want you to- I don't want you to. You still belong with us. You cant-...NO!" Annabeth jolted awake, sweating and red.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked trying to keep my voice low.

"What the hell was wha-" she cut herself off "Where the hell's your shirt?" She asked

"I got itchy- Don't change the subject!" She raised her eyebrow, her big stormy grey eyes were full of curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" she yawned. "Why were you dreaming about Luke?" I asked, trying to mask my hurt.

"How did you kno-" "You talk in your sleep." she swore under her breath.

"Percy was right..." I snorted "When has Percy seen you sleep?" Her face reddened, this time with embarrassment

"Its not like that" she muttered. I smirked, "Whatever floats your boat. Now tell me why you were dreaming about...HIM!" I spat his name with disgust.

Annabeth looked at the ground, "I was going to tell you tomorrow. But I guess it cant wait. Luke... well, Luke was adopted by my step mom." I almost had a stroke. "What the-" "Thalia! SHHHH! Percy hates him enough already, he doesn't need to hear this."

"I still don't get the dream and why does Percy hate Luke?" Annabeth sighed "A few days after you got sent home Luke came back, he said that he got a call from his neighbor, his mom was dead. His dad had been gone for a while and she was his only family. But they hated each other, but anyway, he decided to go to the funeral. When he got back to our house, you were long gone and the social workers were still there so we adopted him."

Her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. I still didn't understand. "All those times I saw you I soooo badly wanted to tell you. I'm sorry." she looked down again

"When he turned 15, last year, he changed. He-he became cruel, mean, and harsh. He even moved out. He lives with some of his friends in a bad part of a neighborhood. They call themselves 'The Titans." she paused.

"Thalia he's part of a gang"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLI NEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN EBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE BREAKLINEBREA

**_ANNABETH'S _****POV:**

When I left Percy and Thalia's I felt really guilty.

Even though it wasn't my fault that Luke left I couldn't help but feel partially responsible. Before he joined the gang and became their leader for good, he came back to my house and asked me to come with him.

He told me that we could be together if we became Titans. I could have stopped him, but I didn't, I told him that I could never leave the Half Bloods and that he shouldn't either.

And what did he do? He_ slapped _me. And what did I do? I stood there and took it.

No one knew of this little incident, except Percy. I had butt dialed him and Seaweed Brain heard the whole thing.

At school the next day Percy went up to Luke and punched him in the face. Breaking Luke's nose.

Percy had never been fond of Luke, but after that catastrophe they had a vicious and mutual burning loathing for each other.

And now I was scared to what Thalia was going to do to Luke, even though she didn't even know about the incident. Thalia had a BAD attitude and a taste for revenge.

The next day was the first day of school.

My favorite day of the year!

Most of the summer all of the Half Bloods and The Demigods were away from home, school was pretty much my only chance of seeing them.

The Demigods were another group of misfits at our school. They are like a newer, younger version of The Half Bloods. (**A/N: The Demigods are gonna be like the Romans and most of the characters who only appeared in The Hero's of Olympus series: Like Jason and Leo.**).

They were all in Middle school, while _most_ of the Half Bloods moved up to High school or were already in High school; though it didn't really matter since the Middle and High schools were the same building.

But there were some exceptions; like Conner Stoll and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, two eighth graders who loved nothing more than to pull pranks with Conner's older brother Travis.

Though all three of them were annoying as hell, I couldn't wait to see them.

I dug through my draws trying to find the right outfit.

I put on a 3 quarter sleeved orange t-shirt. I was tearing my tidy room apart trying to find the right jeans, they didn't need to be perfect they just needed to fit, over the summer I had grown to my (probably) final height, 5' 9. And none of my pants fit anymore.

And I wasn't even that tall, it really peeved me that Percy towered over me by 3 inches and that Thalia was almost the exact same height as me, she had always been shorter.

Even Jason and I were close to equal in height! And he was 11! I finally found a pair of dark washed jeggings, threw them on as fast as I could and put on my grey converse and ran down stairs. I shoved a waffle into my pie hole and grabbed my over sized ripped grey beach bag, I used it as a school bag since I was 10, "Bye, Helen!"

I called into the house as I ran out the door.

* * *

**_THALIA'S _****POV:**

It was the first day of school and I was trying not to freak out, yesterday at 3 AM Annabeth told me about some group of friends she had, called The Half Bloods.

She said she and Percy were in charge but the rest of them needed to vote on if she could be in it. I actually really wanted to be in it, call me a nerd (Actually don't _or Ill break your face!_) but, Annabeth has a good conscience, she probably has great friends.

I walked into the kitchen in my pajamas, "Thals, you better get ready soon, we've gotta leave in 10!" Percy urged.

I just rolled my eyes "Fraid' to be late Jackson?" I smirked "Yea right!" Jason called out "Percy's got like the world record of late slips in Goode! He even dragged Annabeth into his evil ways! He's the king of late!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, we'll see about that in a month." I said "Jason, are you in fifth or sixth grade?" I asked my brother. "Actually, I'm starting seventh, I turned 11 two weeks ago, everyone else turns 12 during the year, Ill turn 12 in August."

I said, "Oh cool."

"I'm gonna get changed, Ill be done in 20 minutes!" I called on my way back to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hey! Sorry I didn't have Nico or any other characters in the last chapter. I'm really bad at making long chapters. But once school starts everything will start to flow. So Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer:**** PJO belongs to Rick Rordain not me!**

**Chapter 7: High School:**

_**THALIA'S **_**POV:**

Annabeth and Percy were my tour guides. But it seemed like Percy needed a tour guide of his own, he looked pretty lost. I felt pretty bad for Annabeth, it seemed like this was a full time job for her. We all compaired scheduals:

THALIA GRACE: GADE 9:

1st Period-Homeroom-Mr. Shlieder

2nd Period-Science-Miss. La Fru

3rd Period-Literature-Mr. Frenchie

4th Period-Gym-Coach Hedge

5th Period-Greek-Mr. Buner

6th Period-Lunch

7th Period-English-Mr. Blowfis

8th Period-Math-Mrs. Dodds

9th Period-Study Hall

ANNABETH CHASE: GRADE 9:

1st Period-Homeroom-Dr. Demitry

2nd Period-Math-Mrs. Dods

3rd Period-English-Mr. Blowfis

4th Period-Gym-Coach Hedge

5th Period-Greek-Mr. Burner

6th Period- Lunch

7th Period-Science- Miss. La Fru

8th Period- Study Hall

9th Period-Literature-Mr. Frenchie

PERCYJACKSOON: GRADE 9:

1st Period- Homeroom- Dr. Demitry

2nt Period- English-Mr. Blowfis

3rd

4th Period-Gym-Coach Hedge

5th Period-Greek-Mr. Burner

6th Period-Lunch

7th period-Literature-Mr. Frenchie

8th Period-Study Hall

9th Period-Science-Ms. La Fru

We each shared a couple of classes, so I wasnt to disappointed.

We got to my locker and I opened it and put all of my new books inside. The locker was allready stacked with textbooks, I had never seen that before.

I scribbled down my schedule onto a piece of Loose Leaf and shoved it into my pocket and then I took a magnet from my bag and hung the original copy in my locker. Along with a picture of me and Annabeth and one of me, Percy and Jason as kids. And a small poster of my favorite band, 'Green Day'.

I slammed my locker shut. "Hey! Your locker's next to Nico's!" Percy exclaimed.

"Who's Nico?" I asked. "Another Half Blood. You'll like him. I'll introduce you in gym. ALL of us ALLWAYS have it together. Its kind of strange actually." I thought about this for a moment.

"Is Jason a Half Blood?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled, "Jason's a Demigod. They're like a younger version of the Half Bloods. All of them are seventh graders. Every one has the same lunch (**A/N: Everyone; as in the WHOLE SCHOOL**) so you'll meet them later, Jason's actually a leader."

I smiled _that's my brother._ We stood there in silence for a few moments waiting for the bell to ring when someone ran past me in a rush.

He was probably 6' 1, he had a mop of messy brown hair on top of his head, he had mischievous blue eyes and a few freckles on his nose, and his smile was lopsided.

I couldn't see the contents but he held a bucket and the stench coming from it was unbearable!

After looking around he turned the corner, out of sight.

Beside me Percy and Annabeth exchanged eye rolls and a few seconds later an almost replica of the first boy came running through the hall, trailed by a girl with fiery frizzy red hair and dozens of freckles on her extra skinny face.

She was fairly tall, around 5' 7, though she was 4 inches shorter than the boy, (the top of her head reached his nose), who looked around 2 inches shorter than the other boy, (who I think was his older brother) that had passed just moments before, the second boy was probably 5' 11.

The redhead and the shorter boy ducked in between two rows of lockers just in time for a girl with long light brown hair, bundled in a ponytail to pass.

On her tan face was a scowl, she had huge green eyes, the color of grass and she was fairly small, maybe 5' 5.

But she certainly looked tough. And she smelled bad, now that I looked closer at her, her head was covered in a green gunk.

She was running too, "TRAVIS STOLL! THE SECCOND I GET MY ANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" the girl screeched.

The two people in between the lockers snickered "Don't ya looove how Katie only yells at Travis?" The girl whispered.

But she was to loud.

The girl 'Katie' stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the lockers.

"RACHEL? CONNER? GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME G-" the redhead 'Rachel' cut her off by pointing "Travis was headed towards the art room!" She whimpered.

And that seemed to do the trick because Katie sprinted off in the direction of the first boy 'Travis'.

And a moment later I heard a loud yelp "Katie-Kat! Don't you think this is uncalled for its just-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence. "DONT CALL ME KATIE-KAT! IM NOT A DAMN CHOCOLATE BAR!"

And then there was a large crash and several more screams. I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. Just then the bell rang and I started off in the direction of homeroom.

I got there late, of course. But it didnt realy matter.

In the teachers desk sat a teenage boy, with shaggy black hair that brushed the top of his black-blue eyes.

He wore a smirk on his face and his feet were kicked up o the surface of the desk. His black converse leaving mud on the papers.

I stood in the doorway for a minute, gawking at him.

Not because of his appearance, though that didn't hurt, he had nice olive skin, it looked really smooth, but it was the perfect color it was tan, but pale at the same time, he was around Percy's height and well muscled, he probably had a small six pa- _GODS THALIA HES NOT that GOOD LOOKING!_

I shook my head, I wasn't staring at him because he was hot, I was staring at him because he had guts.

By the look in his eyes I could tell that he was a trouble maker, but he looked a little damaged; hurt. I immediately DIDNT like him.

He reminded me too much of myself. He was definitely not shy, but not outgoing, and I had already decided that he was damaged. Just like me. I finally tore my eyes away when I realized he was staring back at me, with a glare.

I scowled at him. "Done checking me out?" He smirked.

"I'm NOT checking YOU out, I-" I was cut off by a plump man rushing in.

The man had a thick mustache and a shiny, balding head. He was well over tardy and he did not look happy.

"Mr. Di Angelo would you kindly remove yourself from my seat before I send you to the Principals office. I know you know the path well." The boy licked his lips, as if he was hungry for trouble.

"Well, you see Mr. Shlieder, I was saving the last table for this lovely young lady who just happens to be our very own new girl, so there were no seats left. Well, thinking fast I decided I had better sit here, this one looks like a trouble maker," He pointed to me "to keep an eye on her. But it is your fault after all, sir, you see, if you had been on time, you could have handled this whole situation. Now you wouldn't want me to report to the principal, now would you?" The boy taunted.

In all my years I had done a lot of bad things, heck I had even started a fire at my school in the 6th grade, but I had never blackmailed a teacher.

Mr. Shlieder sighed "Very well, Nico. Have a seat you two." Mr. Shlieder slumpped into his seat, as he pointed to the only open table in the room; two empty desks in the right corner.

I frowned, but took a seat next to Nico Di Angelo, anyway.

"Class, these will be your seats for the rest of the year. Now, while you are in homeroom you will work on a project with your partner. At the end of the year you will present something that interests or has a deep meaning to both of you. So for the first month you will spend time getting to know the other. Further instructions will be assigned monthly, but for now, I suggest you get to know your partner."

I rolled my eyes, _great! This should be fun (note the sarcasm)._

"Nico Di Angelo, I just happened to be looking through the private folders on the desk, your Thalia Grace. Do you by any chance know Annabeth Chase, she's a friend of mine and I feel like she's said your name before?" He asked and he looked genuinely curious.

"Well, we'll leave out the story of how we met until later, but yes, Annabeth Chase is an old friend. We should start on the project. It seems pretty decent. Both of us will list things we like and then we can swap lists." I stated.

Nico's eyes glittered. "I have a better idea, how 'bout you talk to Annabeth, ask her about '20 Questions', all of us have a game of it on the first day of school. We can get to know each other on our own time." He snorted, "Its not like either of us are actually gonna do work IN SCHOOL."

And then he popped in his earphones and kicked up his feet.

This was gonna be a _FUN _year.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter the other characters will be bought in. Im just gonna clarify: Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Nico, Katie, Selina, Chris, Clarisse, Nyssa, Will, Grover and Juniper are all Freshman-age 14.**

**Luke and Beckendorf are Juniors-age 16. (Im gonna add more Jrs or Softmores once I remember all the characters.)**

**Connor and Rachel are 8th graders-age 13**

**Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Octivian(not sure if Im gonna use him) are all 7th graders-age 11 or 12**

**So if I missed any characters or if you have any questions review or PM me and Ill answer and also, if you want to make an OC then try to keep them in one of these spacific age groups.**

**THANK YOU! REMEMBER KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! How did you like the Thalico meeting? I hope you guys remember to send me your character ideas! Any way- I forgot to ask, who read the Mark of Athena? If you did, Im sure that you, like me, want to kill Rick for making us wait a whole year for the House of Hades!**

**Disclaimer:**** Like I just stated above, Rick Riordan wrote the Mark of Athena and all otherPerccy Jackson books:**

**Chapter 8: Demigods and Half Bloods:**

_**Thalia's**_**POV:**

I entered the locker room. It was almost fourth period, gym.

And I couldnt wait to talk to Annabeth. I wanted to tell her about Nico's 20 questions idea.

Turns out, he was the kid Percy and Annabeth were talking about, with the locker next to mine.

The one that _I'd like. _

Ya, not likely. But I kind of wanted to find out more about him, so I was gonna ask Annabeth about '20 Questions'.

I opened my gym locker. In it was a pair of running shoes, and a blue and white pair of shorts paired with a white shirt. Everything was folded and crisply ironed. I rolled my eyes, this school was really weird.

A couple girls were all ready getting changed and talking. A girl with auburn hair and green eyes threw her head back and laughed, She was a tiny girl, maybe 5'2, she had pointyish ears (almost like an elf), she was very pretty, but she had a greenish-pale tint to her skin.

She was talking with the girl I had seen before, Katie. Both of them were next to a very pretty girl, she had chocolatey brown hair and wide blue eyes (**A/N: Its Selina, her appearance changes in the Demigod Files, so I'm just using from The Last Olympian.)**, she was dressed in short shorts and heels.

To be honest, she didn't mix well with the other two, they looked so down to earth and ready to get dirty, and she looked like a fragile china doll.

She let out a genuine smile, her teeth were perfectly straight and white. I re-coiled, she looked like a popular girl, but she wasn't caked in makeup, she looked kind of normal, (for some one that pretty).

I stripped off my clothes and put on the gym outfit. While I was slipping the sneakers on Annabeth walked in. She opened a locker a few away from mine, got dressed and slid down on the bench next to me.

"How's your first day so far, Thals?" She asked

"Don't call me that!" I glared at her. "But its ok I guess. You know that guy Nico you were talking about?" She nodded

"Well in Homeroom we have to do a project together, to get to know each other." Annabeth smiled, "No way! I guess their doing that in every Homeroom. Guess who I got paired up with?"

She answered herself, "Percy! Of all people, I get the person I probably know best in the world! We probably could have finished our project this morning."

She looked kind of irritated, but she was holding back a smile.

Even though Annabeth loved a challenge, she over worked herself sometimes, so it was good she got such an easy partner, and she knew it.

"Yea well, at least you got a normal partner. Mine wouldn't even talk to me, he told me to ask you about '20 Questions'." I stated.

Annabeth smiled. Then she looked as though she remembered something. She stood on the bench "Half Bloods and Demigods!" She called into the locker room.

A couple of girls in the corner rolled their eyes and giggled, but everyone else looked kind of unfazzed, like this was a normal thing Annabeth Chase would do.

A few girls rushed over to her including; the three girls I had seen talking, the redhead, a tough looking girl with stringy dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes and a scowl, and three tinnier girls, one with sleek black hair and piercing dark eyes, another who was African American, with common-brown curly short hair and gold eyes, and a skinny girl with choppy chocolate-colored hair, dark skin and eyes that kept on changing colors, like a kaleidoscope.

All eight of them stared at Annabeth as she climbed down.

"Girls, this is Thalia Grace." A few of them gasped and all of them exchanged looks.

"We'll tell you the story later." I sent a sharp look her way. "_If _Thalia's feeling up for it. But right now we need all the girls votes. Percys doing the same with the boys now. Remember when Rachel came and the Demigods voted too?" She asked.

And everyone turned to stare at the three younger girls. "Well, its because we stick together. So who thinks Thalia should be a Half Blood?"

I was starting to get uncomfortable when the redhead, 'Rachel' spoke up, "Annabeth, how can we know to trust her? We've all just met her."

Annabeth smiled. "Thalia and I go way back. So do Thalia and Percy _and_ Thalia and Jason. That's three of our current leaders who have..er... HISTORY with Thalia. Do you think you can trust her now?"

All eight hands shot up. "Great, so she's definitely on out team for Capture the flag."

If only I had known what capture the flag was I probably woldnt have ageed to play so easily.

When Coach Hedge asked for us to vote on Captur the Flag and Dodge ball, every single Demigod/Half Bloods hand shot up. So I put mine up too. _Big mistake._

Turns out Coach Hedge watches a little to much action movies because I spent the next 45 minutes dressed in old fashioned Greek Armor and carrying a real metal sword around the huge campus that was Goode High, chasing the other team around.

Though it was difficult it was actually kind of fun.

Percy, Annabeth and I sent five kids to the nurses office.

Well it was fun until I saw _him. _Annabeth had left out the part where Luke was in my gym class.

After the three of us separated I was kind of lost. So I took a seat on a huge rock, shaped like a fist.

Seconds later I felt a cold blade pressed up against my throat. I gulped, I was still new at this.

I spun around, and was face to face with Luke Castillion **(A/N:**** Sorry, spelled that wrong!).**

Luckily he was just as shocked as I was. His face fell and he almost dropped his sword. It was definitely Luke, short sandy blonde hair, tan skin and crystal blue eyes, he had a silver/white scar that ran across his face. But he looked different, cold and icy, his face softened for a second, but then he glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He screamed "I go to school here." he didn't look shocked anymore, "Well, just because we used to be buddies don't expect me to go easy on you. The Titans ALLWAYS win." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about Capture the flag.

All of the sudden he lifted his sword and swung at my head.

I ducked and swept my foot across the dirt, knocking him off his feet. Instead of kicking him, or hugging him, or doing any of those things I said I was going to do, I ran!

* * *

Lunch was _decent_. When I reached Percys table all of the Halfbloods and Demigods were allready there.

I plopped down next to Percy. "Hey." He smiled. I nodded, "Sup?" Percy shrugged.

That's when I realized everyone at the table was staring at us.

The redhead raised her eyebrow, "Percy?" He looked at her and said, "Oh! We never introduced you! That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare," He gestured to the redhead.

"She's probably just pissed because she never officially became a Half Blood again." he whispered.

"What do you mean again?" He shook his head, "Ill explain later. That's Katie Gardener." He pointed to the girl I had first seen in the hall, she smiled sweetly.

"Juniper Treeland." He pointed to the elfish looking girl, she gave a small wave.

"She's Grover's girlfriend. You remember Grover, right?" Percy gestured to the boy with curly brown hair and eyes. Grover Underwood and Percy had been best friends forever. When we were younger sometimes Aunt Sally brought Grover along on play dates. Grover had been there when I broke my nose. "Pinecone Face!" He shouted "Nice at see ya Goat Boy!" I grinned wickedly.

This was an OLD nickname, its a long story, involving cheese, goats and a ladder, but long story short, Grover hated Petting Zoos.

He ignored the comment and gave me a high five. "That's Selina Burigaurd." He pointed to the pretty girl from the locker room.

"Clarisse La Rue." He nodded at the big, though looking girl, she glared at him.

"Chris Rodriguez." He looked at a big, hespanic looking guy, with greasy black hair and brown eyes.

"Conner and Travis Stoll." He glared at the two boys I had seen in the hall way. The taller one, I noticed, now had a large bruise above his right eye.

"Charels Beckendorf." Percy pointed to a huge African American guy with giant muscles, "Call me Beckendorf." I nodded.

"That's Leo Valdez." Percy pointed to a boy who was around 5'6, with curly black hair and brown eyes, he kind of looked like a Latino Santa's elf, who drank WAY to much coffee.

He nudged Jason, "Dude your sister is HOT!" Jason whacked him.

"Piper McClean" He smiled at the skinny Cherokee girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Piper didn't notice, she was staring at Jason. "That's Reyna Roman." Percy pointed to the girl with long dark hair and an icy look on her face.

"This is Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." He nodded to the girl with gold eyes and a big guy with a buzz cut and a babyish Asian face. The pair smiled.

"And that's Tyson and Ella." Percy smiled at a boy who was huge, 6'3, with brown hair and eyes and a girl who was very skinny, with coffee brown eyes, a round face and shaggy bright red hair.

"Everyone this is Thalia Grace, a new Half Blood." Annabeth said from behind me, I jumped, she had just walked in with Nico.

The two of them took a seat at the table. "Hold on a second!" a voice teased.

A group of girls approached the table.

All of them wore silver boots and the girl in the front wore a silver headband around her sleek black hair and onto her tan forehead, like a tiara.

She had sharp black eyes and an angled face, she was very pretty, but proud looking.

"Annabeth Chase, do not get ahead of yourself. Artemis has not even talked to Thalia yet. We hear she is special, the hunters want her."

Annabeth glared, "Zoe, Thalia belongs in the Half Bloods. She's the whole reason we started this."

Everyone looked shocked by this and so was I for a moment, but then I remembered something. _"Your really good at this, Annie. Ya know that?" I grinned at her. "Good at what?" she looked at me curiously. "Good at leading people. Taking in misfits and showing them the way. You gave me a sense of security. You gave me a home, Annabeth. Promise me you'll do that with other people, the gods only know how many misfits there are out there. You can give people something special, Annie." I smiled, trying not to let my true emotions show. Annabeth allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. Before she hastily wiped it away, "I promise." She swore. And then I kissed her cheek and the car rolled away._

That was the last time I saw Annabeth, before the other day, that is.

The girl stuck out her hand, "Zoe Nightshade, Hunter of Artemis. We're an _exclusive _ALL girls club. We want you Thalia, our leader, Artimis, has heard good things about you. Give us a call."

The girl handed me a business card. Who hands out business cards?

"Usually we wouldn't try and take a prime girl from The Half Bloods, _we are in a truce_ _after all_." She muttered the last part, "But you are a special case." Zoe smiled and then they left.

The second she turned around I faced the table and crumpled up the business card. And the Half Bloods and Demigods let out a roar so loud the whole cafeteria turned to stare at us.

But honestly, I didn't care, I finally had some friends.

* * *

**A/N: Vwala! How do you like it. Just to clarify: The Hunters are kind of like The Half Bloods and Demigods, not exactly a gang like the Titans, more like a club. And dont worry, Zoe wont be mean, The Hunters just want Thalia in their group for some reason I have yet to find out. Any way: Review, Review, Review!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** I was wicked sick toay (and yesterday) so I figure I upate again. Oh an I realised I didnt tell you Ella an Tysons age; they're 14 also, (but they're not realy a big part in this. And I forgot to introuce Will an Nyssa =( so they'll be in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *Cry* I dont own any of the books or characters (besides from OCs)**

**Chapter 9: Rachel and The Hunters:**

**_Thalias _****POV****_:_**

I was in Last Period, alone. Untill I noticed Nico at a fairly empty tabe, with a girl and a boy.

The boy had a surfers build, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was fairly tall at 6'. The girl kind of looked like a female-action-hero, she had coco colored skin, broad shoulders, and dark brown hair tied back with a bandana.

The only thing that made her look less heroic, was the smiley face band aid on her chin, looking closer, she was covered in band aids and calluses, along with burns, much like Leo and Beckendorf.

I didn't know where to sit. Study hall was like a party.

Katie was yelling at Rachel and the Stoll's, who were jumping from table top to table top, there was a group of girls who were sitting in the corner, on their phones chatting and laughing loudly, Selina was there and so was Piper, but it looked like Piper didn't belong there.

At the other corner of the room was the Hunters. They were staring at Rachel, whispering and shaking their heads. I decided to sit at the table with Nico and the boy an girl.

I plopped down next to Nico, loudly. He shot up, like he ha been asleep, come to think of it, he probably had been. But I didn't really care.

"Hi." I said in a monotone. "Sup?" He smirked at me.

The other two people looked a little shocked, probably at the fact that I dared to wake up "The Almighty Nico" (Note sarcasm).

"Hi, I'm Nyssa. That's Will." I nodded to them

"Thalia". I wasn't sure what to say now, so I turned to Nico.

"They're Half Bloods, like you. But they missed lunch, Will was waiting for Nyssa in woodshop." Will and Nyssa looked shocked, they stopped writing down notes.

"Wait! You guys took one in without us?" Nyssa whined, Will frowned "No offense, but why her?"

Nico shrugged, "Jason's sister, Percy's cousin and apparently she goes waaaaayyyyy back with Annabeth."

That took Will and Nyssa by surprise, "Oh... sorry." And then they went back to holding hands and doing their work.

I looked at Nico, "We have a woodshop" I asked "Yea, not to many people use it, though, its not a popular elective. The only ones I know in it are Nyssa, Leo and Beckendorf. They're all cousins you know."

I could see Leo and Nyssa, they were both Hispanic and had the same hair and nose. But not Beckendorf.

"Well, Leo and Beckendorf are cousins, on Leos dads side. Apparently His dads twin is Beckendorf's dad. And Nyssa's mom was sisters with Leo's mom. Leo looked like his mom."

I noticed something, "What do you mean 'looked'." Something washed over Nico's face, "Mrs. Valdez is dead."

I immediately dreaded asking the question. "'I'm sorry" I whispered. "Why are you apologizing to me?" I shrugged and decided to change the subject.

"So I have a question." I said a bit awkwardly. "Ask away." I gave him a half smile, "Err its about the Hunters."

He frowned, "Oh?" I played with my hands.

"Well, I don't really get it. What are they about? I mean, why are they an all girls group and why do they keep staring at Rachel?" I asked frantically, I really hated not knowing things.

Nico looked skeptical. "That was more than one question." I sighed, I REALLY did not like him. He smirked, "But Ill answer. They have a leader, Artemis, I don't know her last name, but she's a Junior, I hardly ever see her around. When she was a Freshman she had a boyfriend, cant remember his name at the time, but he was really popular. He was a good guy, being with him made her really popular. So when the guy cheated on her, it got around. She made this whole big fuss and started a group for girls who couldn't deal with guys."

"Zoe Nightshade, she's like a second in command. She can be kind of a bitch, but she's a good person, even though she always sticking her nose in other peoples business. Last year when Luke turned into a jerk, they kept on trying to recruit Annabeth. But instead they snagged Rachel. But Rachel err, she wasn't a total Hunter, they called her The Oracle, because she still hung out with the Stoll's and she saw things the other girls didn't."

"In a non-perverted way, she saw the good side of guys. But a few weeks later Rachel quit. I don't know why but Annabeth and the Hunters do. Most of the Hunters understood. But Zoe doesn't like Rachel very much anymore.

" I couldn't imagine Rachel in an exclusive' all girls group, didn't seem like her style.

"Well, since most of the Hunters didn't care that Rachel quit, sometimes we hang out with them. And when Zoe said 'we were in a truce' she was talking about her and Annabeth, they've got a tiny rivalry. That's all I know. But the girls usually go after the people who have a bad history with boys."

"I don't know much about you yet. So I don't know why they want you. But Ill find out in 2O Questions. It will be at Pipers house. I'm guessing you'll go with Jason? So Ill see you there."

And then Nico grabbed his black Jansport bag and walked out the door. And the teacher who was monitoring this didn't even care. I don't why but this made me angry, but I didn't do anything about it, I just rolled my eyes.

I knew why the Hunters wanted me, I just didn't know how they knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Thanks for all your reviews, I have a quick shour out and Disclaimer, then you can read chapter 10! Ok thanks sooo much to:**

**SummerSpirit18- Your #1 in my book, thanks so much for your help with getting me to figure out Fanfiction. And than,s so much for your nice comments.**

**Also, thanks to everyone whos reading this! It means alot that you guys like my story, Now heres the disclaimer!**

**Diclaimer: All of the amazing characters belong to Rick Riordain, not me!  
**

**Chapter 10: '20 Questions':  
**

**Annabeths POV:**

I caught up with Thalia at her locker, remembering I had never answered her about "20 Questions". "Hey, Thalia." she nodded, "Sup?" "Nothing, just came to tell you about 20 Questions, you've probably played before. Right?" She nodded, "Ok, so just come with Jason and Percy to Piper and Selena's right after school and we'll start." She nodded while she put her books away, "Are they related?" I nodded, "Step sisters, Pipers dad married Selina's mom last year." I started to walk away, but remembered to warn her. "Oh, Thalia?" she turned twords me, I smirked (though it was nothing compaired to hers), "Just remember, some of the questions can get really personal. ESPESIALY when your playing with the Stolls. So remember that you can back out at anytime, you jus need to loose a peice of clothes." She suppressed a laugh. And I walked away, grimcing. I remembered my last game of '20 Questions', I had been down to just my bra and underwear when Rachel asked me a severely personal question; my darkest secret. She was probably hoping for a jucy hunk of who I dreamed of having sex with, but thats not what I told her. Figuring it would be worse to be naked I whispered to Rachel about Thalia and Luke, the WHOLE story. this was when she was a hunter, and I was begining to think Rachel had spilled. How wlse could The Hunters know Thalia had a bad history with boys?

* * *

**Thalias POV:**

Taking Annabeths advice I put on a few braceletts and a leather jacket and headed out the door with Percy and Jason. Aunt Sally wasnt home yet, she worked at a small candy store untill late at night, but she knew where we were going. Percy hailed a cab and we set off. About 20 minutes late we arrived in the most beautiful place in New York I had ever seen, there were huge houses everywhere. We pulled into the driveway of one of the biggest houses on the block, "Thanks." Percy gave the cab driver his $ and got out of the car with Jason. I was still dumbstruck. "They live here?" I gasped, Jason nodded, "Piper's dad's a movie star. But she likes to keep it on the DL." I nodded, still in Awe as we walked to the front steps. Selina emediately opened the door, "Geeze! What took you guys so lomg?" She lead us through the beautiful house, up the stairs and through a hall. Then she lead us up another flight of stairs, to the most amazing attic I had ever seen. We walked through a deep purple curtain and into a high-sealinged room. There was a big TV monted on the wall, a fuzzy carpet on the floor and purple bean bags scattered everywhere. Against the wall was a cosession stand, but we were allowed around the back because Leo and Rachel, seemed just fine taking everything they wanted and tossing it t their friends. I gasped "Can I move in with you?" I joked and Selina laughed. "Ok, everyone take a seat!" She comanded, Leo and Rachel finished grabbing foods and plopped down on two beanbags, lying everythingin the middle. Everyone reached out to take their favorite snacks, I grabbed sour gummie worms. "Now, who wants to go first?"

After only 10 minutes Katie had lost everything but her underwear and shirt. Apparently the Stolls and Rachel and Leo who apperently hung around with Conner sometimes) had a plan, a plan I liked to call 'Get Katie Naked'. Afer the four of them finished it was Selinas turn, she swivled her head to Annabeth, "Whose your crush." without even thinking Annie pulled off her sweatshirt. I tried t to laugh. The Half Bloods had altered the game so that one person directed a question to someone (for example Selina to Annabeth) thenthe question asker changed, but the answerer stayed the same, the cycle went around the circle untill 20 Questions were asked, then the victim was switched. A few people decided to be nice and ask her her favorite colors and foods, but on the 18th question it was my turn. She had allready lost both shoes and a sock, she probably didnt want to loose much more! But I decided not to simpathize. I leaned in twords her and whispered, "How do The Hunters know?" I knew that Annabethhad probably leeked and I was a little disapointed when he turned away from me and ripped her sock off. Then it was Percys turn, "What did Thalia ask you?" He said, obviously letting his curiosity gt the best of him. Annabeth frowned and slowly reached twords th hem of her shirt, then she pulled itover her head and into the pile of clothes. Travis wolf whistled at Annabeths purple bra, and Percys eyes bugged out of his head. I ws guesing she usually answered the questions. "Wow, Annabeth, ou usualy answer the questions!" Selina exclaimed.

I was th last one to be asked a question.I looked around the room, poor Katie had been asked a seccond time by Conner and she was now in only her underwear, covering her chest with just her hands. She looked close to tears. I sighed, "Can I voulenteer a peic of clothing?" I asked and Selina nodded. So I took off my jacket and shirt. Then I threw back on my jacet, hoing to cover my red bra, and tossed my shirt at Katie. She smiled thankfully, and I nodded, out of the corner of y ye I sa Trav frown. Bys are so horny now days!

Then Reyna opened her mouth and it was a rapid firing of questions. "Where are you from!" before I could answer everyone else joined in shouting random things, until Annabeth whistled loudly, "One at a time!". I decided to answer Reyna's first, "I move aound alot. But recently I was in San Fransisco.", then Piper asked, "If your Jasons sister, why are you only here now?" this one was a bit tough, so I was vague. "I only just found out he wasnt dead." Everyone looked confused, then Beckendorf said, "Whats your favorite song?" I smiled gratefully, "I dont have a favorite, but I love Greenday and Paramore." A few people passed without asking personal questions, then it was Leos turn, "What dis you mean you only found out Jason wasnt dead." I emediately tore off my boot, cursing myself for not wearing socks. "Why are you living with Percy?" Conner asked, I pulled off my other shoe, leaving my toes cold. A few more questions passed and I lost my jacket and braceletts. These people were really nosy! Then it was the last question, Nico. He was shirtless and I could detect a six pack, but not in a Mucsle Man way. I snaped out of my thoughts when he asked me my question. "Why do The Hunters want you?" He spoke quietly and everyone turned and stared at me, not wanting to be in a situation like Katie I said, "Luke." And thats when Annabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom.

We allways butted heads, but IT WENT DOWN after 20 Questions. We were trying to talk quietly, but Annabeth lost her temper and started to shout. She had been explaining to me about how Rachel knew about Luke and me and ow she told the Hunters when I gave her a death glare. Then she shouted, "Dont you glare at me Thalia Grace! This is NOT my fault!" I yelled back and then she yelled back, this went on for a while until she broke down. Tears spilled down her face, "Im so sorry!" she sobbed, "Im just so stressed I dontknow what to do anmore!" she said between cries. I grabbed her in a hug. "Irs not your fault." I soothed, she wiped her eyes. "I thought I loved him, Thals. I really did, but after what he did...I cant even tell Percy how I feel." I aised an eyebrow, she choked back a sob again, ans then blushed, "I just cant deal with boys right now." she finally stopped crying, and looked me straight in the eye, "Im thinking of joining The Hunters, Thalia."


	11. Chapter 11

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I just realized like 5 chapters are on ONE DAY! Soooo I decided to fast foward a little bit. So heres chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own PJO or any of the PJO characters!**

**Chapter 11: Change of Plans:**

**Thalias POV (October):**

Exactly a month ago I sat in the Beuragaurd-McClean bathroom with a crying Annabeth. That was when she told me she wanted to join The Hunt. I almost cried my self, to be honest. But I do have a reputation, so Ill tell you what went down. I clocked Annabeth on the back of the head and told her to get her act together. And we all lived Happily Ever After...NOT! Annabeth was actualy so covinced that she was destined to be a Hunter that she almost marched right out of Selinas house, topless, to go find Artimis. I managed to stall her for qute sometime. Around three weeks. Yea, I was pretty impressed too. But people were starting to get suspisous. Percy kept on giving me and Annie weird looks and every once in a while a Hunter would come and talk to Annabeth. But today I woke up and realized that this shit had to stop. So I grabbed my bag and headed twords school...EARLY! (I never thought this day would come). By the time I got there it was 10 minutes to first period, so I raced to Annabeths locker, finding her sipping a bottle of water. "ANNABETH!" I shouted, she turned around and choked,"Thalia, your...here ON TIME?" I shrugged sheepishly, "I needed to talk to you." Annabeth looked to the ground, a if she knew what was coming. "Annie, you cant join the Hunt." She played with her hair. "Your the Half Bloods leader. If you leave, they wont know what to do!" She still avoided eye contact, "Lok at me Annabeth!" she shot straight up, "What do you want me to say! Huh? You cant just come here and tell me that I cant do something because it will upset other people. My whole life I have only thought about doing stuff for other people! I want to do this for ME!" She exploded, then I shot back, "I know that your not doing this for you. You dont want this, you just dont want to deal with Luke, so your going to leave The Half Bloods out in the rain." Wow, that really sounded MUCH less like a bad line from a stupid Soap Opera in my head. But Annabeth actually got the message.

"Your right." she sighed, "Its just, Ive been thinking alot lately, and before he turned bad for good, Luke asked me to be a Titain and I was just hoping that there was still some good left in him. And when you told Nico that the Hunt wanted you becausee of Luke I just snapped, thats why they wanted me too." I looked down, "I know." She raised her eyebrow, "Nico told me." Then Annabeth frowned, "You asked Nico about the Hunters?!" she yelled. I was taken aback, "Whats so bad about that?" Annabeth looked close to tears, "Nico had a sister. She would have been a Junior now. But when she was sofmore she had a boyfriend, but she dumped him to join the Hunt, because she was friends with Artimis and she was starting to not like the guy. Aaa-anyay... the guy was really mad. He was so mad that he followed her on her way home from school and he beat her up and raped her. And-" Annabeth let a tear slide down her cheek, "And then he stabbed her, and left her there to die." I gasped, I hadnt even imagined that anything like that couldhave happened. "Nico has never really been the same since Bianca died." But then Annabeth smiled, "The other day, he smiled at you. He never smiles anymore." Then the bell rang, I probably was going to be late after all. Then as Annie was walking away she said, "You changed my mind, Thalia. Im staying for good!"

I sat next to Nico in homeroom. It was quite awkward. We kind of had the love-hate, frenimy relationship going on. We pranked and insulted each other, but lately we had been slowly inching twords the FRIENDS side. But after hearing about his sister all I wanted to do was give him a hug. But I didnt. Then Mr. Shlieder walked intothe room. He glared at me and Nico in the most teacherly-way possible. Last week when he checked to see how much progess everyone had made on their project he came across ours. When he looked at our list he was pretty pissed, all Nico had said was "sexy bitch" and all I had said was "stuck up freak with abbs", needless to say we both got detention and some insane looks from classmates. Mr. Shlieder sat down and said, "Class, we are going to have a change lf plans. You see, thanks to two of your classmates," he sent a pointed stare at us, "you will now be preforming your projects alone. No more colaberation works." he must have thought Nico and I planned our list, but actualy, we just scribbled down what we saw in 20 Questions. "I want you to observe your partner, then do a project on them. See what you learn, be creative. By the end of the year, you should know your partner like the back of your hand." Oh this was even better, (sarcasm again)!


	12. Chapter 12

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry, its been a busy few days so far. Alotta shit went down at school. Hopefully the long chappie will make up for it. Oh and somebody commented about Octivians age! Holy shit, I didnt know that But if I add him, hell be a Junior, dont worry! But anyway I have a poll for what the Thalico 'song' should be. And some links to some of the girls outfits on my profile! Check them out, but not all of them are up yet! Heres chapter 12! **

**Disclaimer:**** I never have/ never will own Percy Jackson.**

**Warning: This chapter will be a little err...bad.  
**

**Chapter 12: Of Halloween and Fallen Leaves:**

**Nicos POV:**

It was October 30th, the day before Halloween and I was completely boored. At the time I was toying around with my camera , trying to figure out how I was going to do the damn project, when an idea came to me. I could use my camera! It was brilliant, I could video tape Thalia and take a few pics, then make a slide. I was going to show the world that Thalia WASNT atotal badass, I didnt want her to get that reputation (Tell her and I kill you!), once you were looked at as a rebble there was no going back. I didnt want her to be traped in a mask like me, yes you heard me correctly, I wasnt a totl Bad ass...all the time. I just had a reputation. So, I walked into the cafeteria, with my camera inhand. (**A/N: This is his camera- . dont blther reading the article, I just liked the way the camera looked**) I spotted the Half Bloods at the table and plopped down next to Hazel, I know its weird, but after Bianca died, she had been like a little sister to me. She and Piper were talking about what they were going to be for the Halloween Party tomorrow. "Im thinking an angel." Hazel said, Piper nodded enthusiasticly, "That perfect. Im going as Pochahontis." I zoned out their conversation and looked at the Half Blood girls. Selina and Beckendorf were deep in conversation, then Selina squealed, "Really!" Beckendorf smiled and nodded, "Yes! Of course-" She blushed, "Err, I mean, Sure, why not.? Umm Im gonna fgo talk to The Aphrodities!" She shouted as she hobbled off to her "Popular Crowd Table", on her way she did a total fangirl dance. My guess was that Beck finally asked her out. Juniper and Katie were having an intense conversation about flowers. Seriously, I didnt even know flowers conversatilns could get that serious. Clarisse and Reyna were exchanging stratigies for our next "Capture The Flag" game. Percy and Grove were just eating. Leo and Nyssa were toying around with paperclips, and Will was digging in, next to Percy and Grover. Jason sat quietly, adding on to Piper and Hazels convo, about the Party at Pipers mansion. The Stolls and Rachel ("Tripple Trouble") as we like to call them, were nowhere to be found, wich was NOT very good! I looked over at Thalia and Annabeth, they both had their heads dipped back in laghter, I took a picture, (**Just pretend it takes pics too**) and then turned on the videosetting, and rotated it around the combined tables. Zooming in on everyones happy faces.

**Thalias POV:**

It was Halloween, an hour before the big party at the McCleans/Beauregaurds house and I had no idea what to wear. So I hoppedin the shower, hoping an idea would come to me. Plus it was baisicaly the only time I got the shower, since Annie was tutering Percy, Aunt Sally was at work and Jason was helping Piper set up. After 30 minutes of getting clean, I just decided to wing it. I dried myhair and ruffled it into its normal, unrully, semi-spikey, messy style. Then I put on a loose black band shirt woth a red logo and ripped black jeans, with my favorite combat boots. I did my makeup, lots of mascara and smokey smudged eyeliner, making my eyes pop. I coated my lips with blood red lipstick and put on a red tutu and called Annabeth, "Hey, Annie. Hows the Dynamic Duo? You guys makeout yet?" I teased, she responded with a,"THALIA!" then I heard Percy say something that sounded like, "Whad she say?" Annie snapped, "Nothing! Why did you call Thalia?" I rolled my eyes, "To ask what color underwear your wearing!" I said, sarcasticaly, "I called to tell you Id meet ya at the party. When ya gonna get there?" I said while I grabbed my bag. "Probably around 20 minutes. Are you leaving now?" I grabbed the bowl of candy, for the kids in the building and dropped a skittles bag in my purse. "Ya" I walked to the door and opened it. "OK, Ill see you there!" I locked the door and set down the bowl on the outside. Then I waked down the stairs and out the door and hailed a cab.

When I finnaly reached the house, the party was in full efect. It wasnt just for the Half Bloods and Demi Gods it was for EVERYONE! Selinas friends, The Aphrodites opened the door, before I even put my hand on the knob. One of them I recognized as Drew Tanaka, an eighth gade slut with a nasty attitude. She was a tall asian girl with perfect dark ringlets and peircing brown eyes, she looked kind of drunk, Drew whispered to another Aphrodite, a bit too loudly. "Thats the goth that Selina hangs-" she hickuped, "out with. Shes gonna ruin her popularity hanging out with them-" she giggled, "Di Angelo and Percy are the only semi-hot" she hickuped again, "ones, well, maybe the older Stoll, if he wasnt so annoying." Then she shook her head and giggled, "Soon everyone will see what a looser Selina is and Ill be leader." The other Aphrodities laughed nearvously, and Drew realised I was still there, "Well, come on in, hon." I rolled my eyes, but entered the house anyway. The livingroom had been transformed into a club. Red and yellow lights flashed, music blasted, and teens in slutty outfits danced. There were red cups and chips everywhere. I decided to find the Demigods, since they would probably be doing something innocent. WRONG! I walked into he bathroom only to find a shirtless couple making out. And it just so happened to be Leo and Reyna. I almost choked on the small sip of beer I had taken. The pair looked up at me, stunned. "Its not what it looks like!" Reyna shouted crossing her arms over her chest, Leo smirked, "Actually, its exactly what it looks like." Reyna glared at him, but then her gaze softened and they started to makeout again. This one caught me by suprise, I hadnt spent much time with Reyna, but we called her The Ice Princess for a reason. And Leo was The Hot-Head, the Flame boy. It was completly unexpected. I sighed, that was love. The I shut the door and went to find Hazel, atleast I knew she was doing something innocent. WRONG again! I walked back in the living room, to see Hazel standing on the table, dancing like a stripper. Wow! These parties ARE good. So I dumped the rest of my drink down my throat and set off to find someone to makeout with. (**A/N: Before I continue, I would like to inform you that I dont do any of this (well maybe a little lol) and neither should you! I dont premote this!**)

A few minutes later I found my self next to Nico, who was holding a red cup and a video camera, in an empty room. (To make this clear its not what it spunds like, AT ALL!) He grinned, "Smile for the camera Air Head!" he teased, using the stupid nickname he made up, since I allways zoned out. I glared at him, "Death Breath." I mumbled, his eyes flickered, "What was that Lightning Queen?" I grinned madly, "Nothing, nothing Ghost King." At this we both started to laugh. Then he said, "Oh yea! Perfect, gourgous. Work it girl!" Acting like a gay photographer. I tried to frown, but I couldnt, I burst out laughing and he continued to film. Rotating around me at different angled. I swated at the camera, "Stop, Nico!" I put on a whiney voice, "You need to get my good side." I said in a voice that sounded like Drew's. We both snickered and walked to the door to get more drinks. When I opened the door Travis, Conner and Rachel tumbled into the door way, obviously eaves dropping. They had horrified looks on their face, then I realised they had probably only heard the end of our conversation. And it could sound very..."Its NOT what it looks like!" I decided to pull a Reyna, Travis smiled evily, "I dont care what it looks like, we recorded the conversation." I lared at him and he winced, "Delete it right now or Ill tell Katie who took the stuff from her locker." Rachel rolled her eyes, "She doesnt have to be told that, she has Stoll-Dare radar or something." I grinned, "Ill tell her WHY you took it." Travis paled and Conner and Rachel exchanged a look that said, _Wow! She is good! _Travis laughed nearvously, "Hehe, Delete!" He pressed the red button on the recording app on his phone and ran away. Conner and Rache shrugged and waked the other way.

When Nico and I reached the bottom of the steps Annabeth ran up to me, through the crowd with Percy trailing behind. "Gods, guys where were you?" she shouted over the music. Nico and I exchanged knowing looks, "Around" I shrugged. None of the guys were n costume and could hardly call any of the girls outfits 'costumes' even Hazel only wore wngs lver her regular outfit. Annabeth was in a pair of converse and a white chiffon shirt, tied into a bow in the front. The only acessory she was wearing was a plastic sword hanging from the belt of her jeans. And she had on more makeup than usual, but it was still hardly visible. Just as Percy was about to say something Reyna walked passed us, her hair was messy and her shirt was buttoned wrong. "Hi, guys." she said in a voice, WAY to cheery for Reyna. I almost let out a laugh when Leo came over with a cup in hand, like he had just arrived, "Oh, hey! Hows it going guys?" he exclaimed. He was even worse than Reyna, his curl hair was up at weird ang,es and he had grape lipgloss on his face in several spots. guestured for them to fix their har and oth of their hand sht up at the sametme, the two of them walked off to fix themselves up and I looked back to where Percy and Annabeth SHOULD have been. They were long gone. I looked at Nico and said, "Im gonna find Jason and make sure hes not acting like those two. Come with?" he handed me a new cup and nodded, "Wait, how are _those two _acting?" I snickered, "Dont tell anyone, but they were getting pretty intense in the bathroom before." Nico did a spit take. "Not _that intense_ but it was pretty bad, for seventh graders!" Nico laughed and w headed upstairs again.

We looked through all the doors, walking in on a few couples, who...err- shouldnt have been walked in on! "Beckendorf!?" Nico shouted, I choked, "Selina!?" We slammed the door and walked to the next room, Pipers room. W opened the door to find Piper and Jason on to of he covers, asleep. I dont even think they had made it down to the party. Both of them were fully clothed in the outfits they had worn this morning and there were no red cups in breathed out a sigh of relief, then I realised how cute the aiyualtion actualy was, Jasons arm was under Pipe and her head rest on his chest. Jasons head tilted down, touching hers. Nico had his stupid camera out sill and it was focussed on me. I pulled out m phone and snapped a pic of them and sentit to Annabeth, making a mental note to show Selina later. Then we returned to the living room to party.

shsjsnxhxuxnxhxnxnxjxnxhswhw idtusiowoqoqoqpwowosoeidhgor fofproduifkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Percys POV: November:**

It was the day after Thanksiving and all the Demigods and Half Bloods sat outside the mall in the freezing cold. Selina had blackmailed the Stolls into blackmailing the rest of us to come. I stood next to Annabeth on the line in the pitch back, I could only tell it was her because her hair was so light and her pants were white. Everyone else was partialy visible, but Thalia and Nico were allways wearing black so they had either ditched us, unnoticed or were just blending into the wall. Selina passed us with Beckendorf, on Halloween they officialy became a couple (FINALLY! Watching rhosebto flirt was treachurous!), she was holding his hat, "Pick someone for Secret Santa!" she exclaimed, holding the hat out, I reached in a grabbed the first peice of paper my hand touched. I face palmed, it was Rachel! What the hell was I supposed to get the Queen of Unsuprized! "Where are Nico and Thalia!?" Selina screached at the top of her lungs. I was right, they ditched. Lucky!

**Thalias POV: **

So Nico and I were working Community Service until Christmas. At least we didnt have to call Aunt Sally from the police station. We just had to clean up the Private Park for the next couple of weeks. Its a long story, but it starts when Nico and I ditched Black Friday sale. We decided walking in pitch-black Private Park would be more fun. How we got in? Dont ask. But trust me it was fun. I sang "Misery Buisness" by Paramore at the top of my lungs. Nico chuckled, "Ya know, your a good singer." I blushed, glad it was dark out and then turned to him. I realised he had been video taping again. "Hey! Delete it you, doof!" I shouted. He stroked his chin, "Maybe, IF you agree to be in the band." I was confused, "You have a band!?" He nodded, "Yep. Me, Percy, Timmy and Evalyn." I was actualy shocked, "Why didnt you guys tell me!?" Nico shrugged and toyed with his camera, "Percys not a big fan of people knowing he plays drums." I laughed, "Percy plays drums?" Nico nodded, "Come on! We need a lead singer. Im on guitar, Percys drums, Tims base and Evies keyboard. We just need a simger to get giggs!" he said in a sing songy voice. I laughed, it was so hard to refuse when he talked like that! "Ok, fine!" I shouted. Nico pumped his fist in the air and kicked a pile of leaves in the air. "Hey!" I shouted, then I threw some at him. He set down his camera on the bench (it was probably still on) and took me by surprise and tackled me into a pile of leaves. And then a flash light shined on our faces. "Put your hands where I can see them!" Oh shit!

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! This is like over 2,500 words! Im so proud of my self! T make less chpters Ill go by monthly. The next chapter will be the rest on Novermber and to the middle of December! Okey Dokey, I did my part, now you do yours- READ AND REVIEW! **

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beigin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I wanted to get us closer to the actual timing, because Ive been confusing my self lately. And Im sooooo sorry I havnt updated in forever! Any way, I am soooooo happy! Wanna know why? Its because I just found out I have 20 followers and 7 favorites. But one thing makes me sad, only 26 reiews. That would mean that all 20 of my followers commented at least once, and I know thats not true because its the same names up there =l. So reiew guys! If not there will never be another chapter as long as this one! Now heres the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont ownany PJO characters or PJO plot lines, just the general plot for the story.**

**Chapter 13: Winter in a Cabin:**

**Annabeths POV (Middle of December):**

I was so excited. It was December 17th and we were going to my Dads cabin, upstate. And by 'we', I mean, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Katie, Travis, Conner, Rachel, Selina, Beckendorf, Piper, Jason, Grover, Juniper, Leo and Reyna. Everyone else was on vacation, but the 16 of us were free as birds. Well, not nessicearily, you see, Beckendorf's mom owns a HUGE bus/truck thing that can seat 8-10 people, so we were all squeasing into there and spending the night at the cabin, untill tomorrow, when my twin step-brothers and parents would arrive. Usually I wasnt one to party and break rules, actually I was quite the opposite, but I couldnt wait for all of us to be alone in the cabin.

I know what your thinking, 'A cabin can hold 16 teens plus 4 more to come?'. Well, yes. My mom, my _real _mom had ALOT of money, and she left quite a bit of it with my father, to help raise us. That plus my dads increadibly well-payed job, made it easy for us to buy a tiny one-floor house, near Albany, and call it a 'Cabin'. But any way, I was packing. I tossed in 5 pairs of pants; three jeans and 2 sweats. 5 shirts, most of them log-sleeved. A sweatshirt, my winter coat, 3 pairs of pajamas, and different pairs of fuzzy socks allong with my converse. We were going for 5 days, not wanting to get back to close to Christmas, (**A/N: Since I celebrate Xmas, its just going to be easier for me to do it this way, and I wont have to worry about screwing up other peoples Holidays and Religions**). Then I got out of my pajamas and put on a pair of loose, warm sweat pants, a long sleeved t-shirt and a comfy "I heart NY" sweat shirt, and some Uggs. I hated being uncofortable in ar rides, so I was going to dress as warm and comfy as possible. II slipped my phone into my pocket and bunndled up my hair into a pony tail. Then I went dow stairs to eat breakfast. After slurping some Cheerios, I threw a bottle of water and a ziplock bag of pretzles into my Vera Bradly Duffle bag. Then the door rang. "Bye, Dad. Becks here!" I hollared into the kitchen. "By sweetie, Ill see you tomorrow!" He called back and I walked out the door, to the car.

Everyone was allready packed in. And before I even got in the car I could tell thatit was going to be a tight squeeze. There were four rows of two seats. One for the passenger and the driver; Selina and Beckendorf, they seemed comfortable enough, besides from the fact that there were 4 bags under Selinas feet. In the next row was Katie and Reyna trying to share a seat, they fit perfectly, seeing as they were both quite tiny. Juniper and Grover sat on the floor, with their backs leaned against the seats. Across from them were Rachel and Conner, who looked quite happy to be that close to each other. Behind them was Leo and Travis, they looked increadibly uncomfortable, but were theowing skittles at Katie and Reyna, trying to get their attention, anyway. Next to them were Jason and Piper, from what I could tell they were a bit uncomfortable, but I saw Jason sneaking glances at Piper. Behind them, in the last seats were Nico, alone and Percy, alone, they looked pretty comfortable, compaired to Thalia, how was lying inbetween them on the floor, deciding to desturb the peace, so after jumping over luggage that loned the isles and avoiding stepping on Junipers fingers, I shoved my bag into the trunk and pushed Nico out of his seat, where he sat, perfectly comforttable, listening to his head phones.

"Oi!" he shouted as he landed on Thalia, who groaned and shoved him off, onto the floor beside her. "Hey, Annie." she played, as I took Nicos former seat. I glared at her, "Hey, Thals." she stuck her tounge out. I was about to say something, but Nico interuppted. "Hey, Annabeth." I turned to him, expecting him t yell at me for taking his seat, but instead he said, "You know Evie, right?" I nodded, Evalyn played keyboard for his and Perys band, 'Death by Lightning'. She as nice enough, but I wasnt too big of a fan o her, she could be rather pushy. "Well, at rehersal, Thalia and I were talking to her and she said she had an upstate house, right by yours." What!? Why was Thalia at thier band practice, I was one of th only Half Bloods who knew about their band. And why had Nico told Evalyn about my house?! "Well, err... I sorta told her that we were going to yoir cabin for a few days and err..." he rubbed the back of his neck, something Seaweed Brain did ALL the time. "Well, shes going to her house for Christmas so she said that shes going to stopbytostaythenight?" he looked away and stated the last few jummbled words as a sentance. "She fucking what?!" Thalia skreeched, everyone in the car turned to look at her, including Beckendorf, then another car honked loudly, making Beck turn around and glue his eyes to the road. Every one else jumped and turned around. "Im sorry, Thals, you know how pushy she can be!" Nico pleaded, something he NEVER did. "You like that about her, DONT YOU!?" Thalia roared. Then Nico smirked, "Yes, I find it attractive." Thalia gapped at him, then popped in her head phones and lie back down. Then I thought heard Nico say something tha sounded like, "But your WAY more pushy." I honesly DID NOT undersand the conversation at all, That Never Happens! But my conclusion was that apparently I was having an unexpected visitor and Thalia was pissed at Nico, but what else is new? **(This was NOT intended to be dirty, in any way!)**

**Thalias POV:  
**

I hadnt been a big fan of Evie since day one. I had a few reasons, but the top two were thatshe bleached her hair AND could pull it off, with black eyes! (Thats just NOT right!) And she was the worlds bigges flirt with Nico, tell him I care, and die! Plus she was pushy and harsh, just like me! Whoops that was three...but I have plenty more. I just didnt like her in general. So I couldnt wait to see her when I was supposed to be hanging out wih my friends ALONE!

The car ride was taking forever, Annie told me that it usually too 2 1/2 hours, but it had been over 3 and she said by the looks of it there was still an hour left. I slept for a while, so did everyone else. When I woke up Percy was asleep in the most awkward possition imaginable, the only two people awake were Annie, Selina and (thank the Gods) Beckendorf. When I opened my eyes Annie was looking at her camera, trying not to laugh. Thats when I realised m legs were tangled in Nicos and I had been dead asleep, drooling on his chest. She probably took a picture, little bitch. Whatever, it was too early to get in another fight, it was only 9am! So I fell right back asleep.

Sadly I was woken again by none other than Nico. He was muttering in his sleep. I tried to block him out, but I couldnt. Myhead phones had fallen out and from what I could tell everyone was asleep, I could even hear Annies soft breathes. I didnt want to move around and wake anyone, especially Nico, and have them see us in this awkward possition. The only ones awake were Selina and Beck, I could hear their cutesy tutesy flirty conversation, it was worse than Nico muttering in my ear (which wold have been kind of cute, if he hadnt skrewed up and pulled a Nico, as I liked to call it). Speaking of which, I couldnt block out his voice wo I was forced to listen to him, he said something like, "Will you go to the Formal with me?" Great! He was probably asking Evie out t the Freshman Winter Formal in his dream! Not that I cared or anything... I just wasnt looking roward to the forward to the Formal in general. The only upside to being forced to go to a dumb dance in a crammed cafeteria with other Freshman, was that it wasnt acually formal. Selina told me that the only dress code was no pants for girls and no sneakers for guys. So definately nit formal. I rolled my eyes and atempted to detangle my legs from Nicos,which lead to me waking him up. "Waddayoudoinnow?" Nico jumped put and sloshed togeher his words. "My legs are stuck." I hissed. It was true, with four legs bunched together in one small isle, my calf had been wrapped around his and they were bith stuck inbetween Prcy and Annabeths seat. I looked up at them, hoping to not wake them up. Their heads were resting on each others shoulders in the gap filling the isle. Theyd probaly oth have crazy neck aches when they woke up, but it was so cute I coldnt resist taking a break from my leg battle to snap a picture. When the flash didnt wake them up Nico kicking his foot in the air, hitting both of their faces, sure did. "Nico!" I shouted, forgeting everyone was asleep. "Sorry, but move your damn leg _that way_!" I twisted my ankle, he twisted his. "No that way!" Percy and Annie rubbed their eyes, confused, I heard sturring from the front of the car, my guess was that everyone was waking up. "SHIT! Turn it that way!" "NO, _that _way!" "Jesus Nico!" we bth turned our legs in opposite directions and were met with unbearable pain. **(A/N: =l Based off a real experience of mine) **"OOOOOOOWWWWW!" We both yelped in pain, VERY loudly. Someone fell out of their chair, due to surprize. I heard a snicker, it belonged to Leo. "Leo Valdez, shut your mouth before I tell everyone what happened at the Halloween party!" Leo emideaely shutup, Reyna hadnt wanted anyone to know so if I told anyone, she would most likely kill Leo. Nico snickered, being the only one beside from me who knew what happened. "You shut it too!" Nico ried to surpress a smile but wound up laughing his head off, I tried to keep my mouth closed but, I couldnt. I let out a laugh. Then I started to crack up. From my upside down position I could see Leos ears turning pink and Reynas cheeks redden. In our laughing fit Nico and I managed to seperate our seles, earning a few bruises, but nothing major. We sat back down in our original possition and lauhed the car ride away, with some strange looks from everyone.

* * *

"Wait stop!" Annabeth shouted at Beck. He stomped his foot on the break, and my head jolted back, slamming into Percys knee. Thank gods the road was empty. "You suck at driving!" Travis shouted, "Hey, I only got my permit a few weeks ago!" "Shut up Travis." Katie said, which lead to another stupid Tratie (as Selena calls them) argument. "Turn there." Annabeth directed Bekendorf to a private dirt road, he turned and we continued down the path, untill we stoped at a house. This was definately NOT a cabin. It was a big house that just wasnt painted. There was a frozen lake behind it with a dock and there were woods on either side of the lake and house. "Mother of Zeus, Annie! Why dont you live here?!" Annabeth shrugged and gestured for everyone to get out of the car.

A few minutes later I sat on the floor in the livingroom, with Annie, Selena, and Rachel. We were all setting up our sleeping bags on the floor, since there was no bed in any of the rooms but Annies parents, her brothers and hers, Annie decided it would be fair if we all used sleeping bags. So we tossed our bags into a pile and unrolled our sleepingbags. Juniper and Katie were rooming with Reyna and Piper, in Annabeths room. I couldnt help but feel a little bad that the two of them were stuck with the younger two, but they WERE getting a real bed. Annabeth said it was better that Reyna and Piper werent sharing a room alone, they didnt have the _best _history. Anyway, after Selena carefully set up our things for us, even though we didnt care, Nico barged through the doorway, "Err...Evies here."

There were 7 rooms in the house, the living room, the kitchen, the parents room, the twins room, Annies room, the bathroom, and the dinning room; where the boys were all cramming. All 17 of us sat cross legged on the living room floor on Rachel, Annie, Selena and Is sleepingbags and some pillows, playing truth or dare. I sat across from Evie, her bleached hair was tyed into a bun and her dark eyes were covered in purple eye shadow. As much as I hated to admit it I was in love with her fishnett tights, even though they looked ransid with her boxy dnim skirt and brown uggs. She had the worst sense of style anyone could immagine, but she was so pretty she could pull it off. She allways had atleast one thing that I wanted, but couldnt have. Like last week, she got her nose peirced, I had mine peirced for a while, but she had a perfect nose to go with it, people kept on complimenting it. Meanwhile I had an ugly scar on my nose due to damn pinecones. "Hello- Earth to Thalia!" Evie waved her french manicured hand in my face, "Your turn." She attempted to smirk, but she couldnt pull it off, she _was _pushy but she ceartainly wasnt edgy, she was more of a band geek taken to the extreme, mixed with a bit of a cheerleader. It sounds weird, but thats what she was. Popularl yet unpoular. "Dare" Evie smiled evily, "Make out with the person of your choice." I smirked, knowing this would piss her off, I walked over to Nico and planted one right on his lips. But surprisingly she didnt even flinch, she actualy smiled. And thats when I started paying attention to the kiss. He hadnt pulled away, he kissed back. His lips were chapped and his breath was minty and sweet mixed with mine, which allways tasted like chocolate covered strawberries. Our lips moved in sync and I wanted more, but after about two minutes I put our little show to an end and went back to my seat, "Satisfied?" I asked with a smirk, Evie still didnt look surprized, but Leo did, he said, "Yes, very!" Reyna slapped the back of his head. Selena was squealing like a pig, jumping up and down with Piper, for unknown reasons, she said something that sounded a bit like 'Thalico', I had no idea what the fuck that was. I looked over to Nico, a smirk played on his lips. His lips, I so wanted to kiss them again. After that thought I almost slapped myself, but instead, I met his challange and smirked right back.

* * *

**Nicos POV:**

Dont get me wrong I dont hate Thalia. Actually I kind of do...well its complicated. Ill put it this way, I love to hate her. Finally there is someone who can meet my challanges, someone who is just as daring, and then some, someone even more wild and uncontrollable. I love that about her, but I hate it too. Yea, we have a strange relationship, which is why, things got even stranger when she kissed me. I wanted to kiss her more. Dont tell her, but shes beautiful, she reminds me of a punk Snow White, her dark, raven hair, pale skin, so ghostly compaired to her bright red plump lips. Actually, I think someone should tell her that. But it wont be me, she was different. She didnt care what other people said, but in a way, everything mattered to her. This may sound all over the place and everywhich way and make NO SENSE AT ALL. But thats fucking Thalia Grace for you, thats what she does to me.

* * *

**A/N: YESSSS! I finally got some Thalico in there! Next chapter will be the dance and then Ill skip righ to the summer, do that for one ch, then its gonna be softmore year. And thats when things get intense! Love you guys! READ AND REVIEW**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Begin Again**:

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own PJO or any characters except for Evie!**

**Chapter 14: Freshman Formal:**

**Thalias POV:**

The rest of the vacation went like this. "Truth or Dare, Anna?" Conner smirked, Annabeth pondered the question then said, "Truth" Conner tapped his fingers together, "Excellent! Do you like anyone?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Of course she does, you were supposed to ask her ho it was!" She slapped the back of his head. Annabeth laughed, "to late, and yes I do!" Then she dared Percy to ask out his crush, being the wimp that he was he decided to take off his shirt instead. Then Percy dared Katie to sit on Travis' lap for the rest of the game, earning him a bruise and a greatful look from Travis. Katie asked Travis why he was smiling (as a truth) and he said that the game was fun. Earning _him _a bruise as well. What came next shocked alot of people, except for Nico and I, speaking of Nico, he had his damn video camera out. "Truth or Dare, Nico?" Travis asked, Nico was allready pretty far down on the clothes line, and probably not wanting to do something dumb in only his underwear said, "Truth." Travis thought for a moment then smiled Deviously and said, "Whats the worst thing youve ever done?" Nico looked at me for a minute, then said, "I got arrested." Then the two of us had a laughing fit, remembering how we got caught at the park. I highly doubted that that was the WORST thing hed done, but it had the worst out come. And the best reaction from everyone else. "Nicos laughing?" Grover said. You see, we hadnt told anyone about our little mishapp. A few people were looking at me, wondering why I was laughing. Including my brother. So I got myself together and sat up straight. Then Nico turned to me, "Truth or Dare?" deciding not to break the streak I said, "Truth." Big mistake! "Whats the worst thing _youve_ ever done?" I had done alot of bad things, loads actualy. Breaking and entering, shop lifting, vandalism, you name it, Ive done it. Bit I couldnt actualy figure ou what the WORST thing Ive done so I started from the begining. "Cant pick just one sooo Ill pick the most ammusing one, bu Im nt telling what lead to this; I set my school on fire in the sixth grade." A few people laughed (Conner, Travis, Rachel, and Nico), but mostly everyone looked shocked. Percy smiled and shook his head, Annabeth choked on her water **(A/N: I realised that alot of people seem to be choking on liquids in this story!) **"You never told me this!" she said and Jason nodded, I just shrugged. Then Evie left, thank the gods!

Everyone was asleep by 1:00 am, except me. Or I thought, I walked to the door and threw on my sweatshirt. I sat on the poorch, it was freezing cold, numbing almost. But I liked it that way. I was looking at the frozen lake when someone came next to me, "Set the school on fire, huh?" Nico said. I let out a soft laugh, "Wasnt the worst Ive done actualy." He nodded, "Yea, getting aressted was only the worst outcome for me." He said. "I figured. So what was the worst youve done?" I asked, he smiled, "Ill tell if you tell." I nodded, not sure what I was actualy going to tell him. "I actualy did get arrested. For something else though." I looked at him, intrested. "I bet you heard about Bianca, my sister." I nodded, feeling a little guilty, for a reason I couldnt explain, "Well, the guy that raped her wasnt put in jail until a few weeks after the...incident. Instead of calling the police like a normal person, I went after him. I beat him realy badly and _he _called the cops. Can you beleive the nerve of him? But there was a whitness, thank the gods, that came foward and told the truth. But I was still in jail for a week before the court hearing. Because he lyed and said _I _hurt _him_." Nico looked down, it was clear he wasnt proud of this. Instead of letting him continue I said, "I ran away for two years." Nico looked down at me and shook his head. "You are one adveturess." he smiled. "Running away wasnt so bad actually, thats how I met Annie and...Luke." Nico boar into my eyes, "What happened to him?" I shook my head, "I wish I knew." We sat there for a few moments untill Nico stood up and grabbed my hand. Then he lead me off the poorch. Confused yet intrigued I followed without asking questions. We stopped at the lake, it was fully frozen. He tapped the ice, then stepped onto it. "Comming?" I let out a small laugh, then stepped on and we slid around. Laughing while Nico video taped me I said, "Whats with you and that thing, Death Breath?" He shook his head, "I dont know, its nice to relive memories, you know? Because you never know when your last chance to live is gonna be."

* * *

**Annabeths POV:**

It was the night of the Freshman Formal and Selena was holding us captive in her bed room. A few days ago she had taken us all shopping and we bought dresses. Nyssa and Clarisse werent wearing and makeup but had on similar red dresses and black flats. Rachel was just here, watching us clearly amussed by our tourture. Juniper was in a short green dress that flowed and didnt have straps, it didnt realy go with her purple heels but she still looked great, even ith her hair just plain down. Katie wore a short tanish dress with pink and orange flowers on it and flats that were made out of nett, she wore a summerish pink skarf around her neck and her thick hair was twisted into a bun with a bink bow holding it up. Selina wasnt coming to the Freshman Formal. You see, the Junior and Senior Proms were combined and ghey were on the same day as the Freshman Formal. Beck had asked Selena to Junior Prom and since it was a bigger deal she agreed. She was wearing a tight blue dress with one shoulder that split into three straps, clasped on with a silver jewl, she had her hair done with intricate little twists and her makeup was minimal. I hadnt picked out my dress, Selena did, it was a short white Greek style dress with a black design on the one shoulder. I needed a bag to hide the jewlery that I was going to take iff the seccond Selina left so I took an owl minute I tried to slip on my converse Selena snatched them out of my hand, "No way!" Then she dug through her closet until she threw out a pair of black heels, "Those are death traps!" Selena glared at me, "Ok ok!" Her glare was intimidating, she won almost every argument, even the one where she put smokey grey eyeshadow on me! Thalia was going too, even though she didnt really want to. She was wearing a black dress, the top of it looked like a black sleeveless demim jacket and the bottom was flowy and uneven, it fell to about two inches above her knees and she wore it with her fishnett tights. Selena had agreed to let her wear her combat boots if she could do her makeup. Which was a win win for Thalia since Selena left her red lips bare and only put on her usual smudged eye look. **(Katie, Selena, Annabeth, And Thalias dresses are on my profile). **Rachel left to go meet up with Conner and The Demigods and Nyssas mom dropped us of at the school. Selena waved goodbeye and headed twords the Upper Classmen wing excidedly. The rest of us headed to the Drama Classroom, which had been cleared out for the dance. The seccond we got there Thalia rushed off to find Nico, (for unexplained reasons) Juniper to find Grover, and Nyssa to find Will. Katie, Clarrisse and I stood there awkwardly. We had never been that close to each other. Then Percy and the guys came and saved the awkwardness. "Hey, you three look nice." Percy said, I blushed. "Yea, nice shoes Annibelle." Travis snickered, earning him a glare from Katie. "I heard a band is gonna play in a little while." Chris said, "Awesome!" Clarisse stated, onlylooking at Chris. Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Err... Ive gotta find Nico and Thalia!" Then he rushed off, "Percy!" I called but hemdidnt turn around.

I spotted Percy, Thalia and Nico talking in the corner. I couldnt hear them due to the loud music blaring,mor read their lips because of the flashing red lights. Then a crowd passed and they were gone. What the hell was going on. After pondering this the music stopped, and our principal, Mr. D, was on the stage holding a microphone. "Ehem...Err, for the first time in Goode history, we will have a live band preform. Your fellow classmates, Nico I Angelo," a bunch of girls and all Tha Half Bloods cheered, "Percy Jackson," I cheered allong with another bunch of girls and the Half Bloods, I couldnt believe it they were going to preform! "Evalyn Tanning, Timmy Shoe" some guys wolf whistled and several girls swooned, Evie and Tim were pretty good looking. "And Thalia Grace!" He shouted, I did a spit take on the poor girlin front of me who screeched. I backed up and ran to find Katie and Juniper. While Mr. D said, "Introducing..." Percy did a drum roll from behind the curtain "Death By Lightning!"

* * *

**Thalias POV:**

I hated to admit it butI was scared as shit! I grasped the microphone and the curtain lifted. The room was unusualy quitet and all eyes were on us. Then Nico started to strum the guitar.

**Cant make my own decisions or make any with precision. (A/N Bold is singing) **The seccond Iopened my mouth Tim, Perce and Evi joined in. I was still shaking.

**Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me**  
**You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging**  
**Yeah, how could that be logical?**  
**Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat **Now it was getting fun, people were dancing and I could feel Nicos reasuring eyes on me.

**Wo-o-o-ho-oh**

**You don't have to believe me**  
**But the way I, way I see it**  
**Next time you point a finger**  
**I might have to bend it back**  
**Or break it, break it off**  
**Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror**

**If God's the game that you're playing**  
**Well, we must get more acquainted**  
**Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy**  
**It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in**  
**You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you **I was smiling like a mad man, and I spotted Annie dancing in the crowd.

**Wo-o-o-ho-oh**

**You don't have to believe me**  
**But the way I, way I see it**  
**Next time you point a finger**  
**I might have to bend it back**  
**Or break it, break it off**  
**Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror **I bobbed my head up and down, dancing a little

**This is the last second chance**  
**(I'll point you to the mirror)**  
**I'm half as good as it gets**  
**(I'll point you to the mirror)**  
**I'm on both sides of the fence**  
**(I'll point you to the mirror)**  
**Without a hint of regret... I'll hold you to it**

**I know you don't believe me**  
**But the way I, way I see it**  
**Next time you point a finger**  
**I might have to bend it back**  
**Or break it, break it off**  
**Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror**

**I know you won't believe me**  
**But the way I, way I see it**  
**Next time you point a finger**  
**I might have to bend it back**  
**Or break it, break it off**  
**Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror **We finished with a bang and everyone was cheering so loud! I dipped my head back and laughed and turned back to the band. Evie was jumping up and down and Tim ran up behind her, his blonde hair in his face and hugged her from behind. Percy was grinning like crazy and Nico walked over to me and picked me up in one of those spinning hug things. And I laughed the whole time.

We played two more songs, "Titanium" and "Arms". During the slow song, Arms by Christina Perri, I spotted Chris and Clarisse dancing, Nyssa and Will kissing, Juniper and Grover holding hands and Travis and Katie secretly staring at each other. When we finished our set we got off the stage and a CD started to play again. Annabeth ran up to me, "What the hell!?" I raised my eyebrow, "What?" she slapped my arm, "Why didnt you tell me you sang?!" I sheugged and she glared at Percy, "And why didnt you tell me she was in the band!?" Percy just shrugged too.

A song started to play, Empty Hands by the Art of Sleeping. It was one of my favorite songs.

_Her lips were red from too much. _In the guitar solo Nico walked over to me and in a dramatic swooping motion said, "May I have this dance?" I laughed but took his hand anyway. I rested my head on his shoulder and we danced through the song. _Your love is for a begger...and empty hands is all Ill ever have._


	15. Chapter 15

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Ok Im sooooooo sooooo sorry its been a few crappy days and Ive been dealing with some eating problems. If any of you want to PM me I need someone to talk to. Anyway, enough about me, I decided to make a chapter for spring, nothing majors gonna happen I just didnt want to skip a whole season.**

**Disclaimer:**** Percy Jackson does not belong to me!**

**Chapter 15: Spring Fever:**

**Thalias POV:**

Nico and I sat on the floor in Nicos room, studying. It was June 5th and I could NOT wait for school to be over, but there was one problem. There might not be a summer for me if I didnt pass Algebra 1. You see, I had never been a super smart kid but I usualy got Cs or even Bs, but missing two whole years of school could really dumb someone down. Plus my math teacher, Ms. Dodds, hated me, so whenever there was a chance I could get a D, shed drop it right down to an F. She told me if I didnt pass the Algebra test Id have to take summer school. So I sought help, something I NEVER do.

Now, you might be wondering why I was studying with Nico. Well, naturaly, I went to Annie for help, but she was to busy tutering Percy. So I thought about asking Percy, but realised he needed a tutor also, so that wouldnt work. The Demigods didnt know my courses, neither did Rache or Conner. Beck had enough studying of his own. Selina wouldnt do any good. There was no way in hell I was asking Travis. Grover and Juniper were booked for the whole week. And Katie would probably be nosy as to why I could barely multiply 8x9. So that left Nico, sadly he was pretty smart. So I sat cross legged looking around his room, while he explained the math.

"Oi! Are you paying attention?" he asked. It was really hot in his room and I couldnt concentrate with my damn ADHD and my mad case of Spring Fever wasnt helping either. "No" I said honestly. "Zues Thals, do you WANT to be stuck in doors all day?" I shook my head, "Im sorry, its just super hard to concentrate-is that her?" I asked as my eyes met a picture of a girl on Nicos bed side table. Nico nodded, "Yea, thats...thats Bianca." his voice cracked and I looked down ashamed to have asked the question. Bianca was beautiful, her black eyes gleamed with genious, her silk dark hair was braided down her back and her olive skin glowed with confidence, on her sharp nose were a few freckles. She wore all silver in the picture, a thin silver dress, the hunters boots and the bow and arrow pin that signafied she truly was a Hunter. On her lips she wore the slightest trace of a smirk. "She looks like you." I said, "She allways loved that picture, I took it the day she became a Hunter, the last one I took of her." he sighed, "But I like this one, its the old Bianca, my real sister." He stood up and opened a draw on the night stand, then handed me the picture he pulled out. This girl was totaly different, she had on a shy smile, baggy clothes, and her hair was flowing under a floppy green hat, that covered most of her face, I could just make out her eyes, they looked so innocent and shy. "Shes beautiful in both." I said, deciding for myself. Nico smiled, a real Nico smile, an innocent one, just like Biancas, "Yea, she is.".

* * *

It was the day of the test and I was so freaked out I could scream. First Nico told me Death By Lightning was playing at Selenas huge end of school party on the last day of school, then I almost got hit by a bus when I walked into school, and to top it all off I didnt understand the first question on the test. But by the end of the test I felt more or less confident.

At lunch that day Nico had out his video camera, I hadnt realised it until now, but he had been using the case I got him for secret santa. Actualy I had been wearing the lightning necklace he gave me. No, who am I kidding, I was in love with it. Actualy all the secret santa gifts were pretty cool. Percy gave Rachel some advanced art supplies and she hadnt stoped using them for months. Selina got Percy a really cool set of drum sticks. And Travis managed to find a book Annie hadnt read. The list goes on and on, but it just showed that we realy did know eachother well, which is why I knew why everyone was teasing Conner when I sat down.

Nico zoomed in on me, "How was the test?" I smiled fakely, "I think I did great, thanks for the help." he just nodded. "Knock it off, Travis!" Conner flicked away his brothers hand, "Did he ask Rachel to the seventh and eighth grade dance yet?" I teased, "Actualy, thats exactly what were talking about." Percy said as Conners face turned red. He glanced over to Rachel, who was busy throwing pretzles in the air and catching them in her mouth and laughing with Hazel. "We're just friends ok!" Conner shouted and the whole table went silent as everyone turned to stare at him. Nico stiffled a laugh and pointed his camera at Conner. Rachel turned green, "Who you talkin bout?" she asked with her mouth full of food, trying to play it cool; but I could see her eyes filled with envy. "You!" "Tara!" Conner and Trais shouted at the same time. Rachel seemed to only hear 'Tara' and looked down. "You guys sooo have chemistry, you should ask her to the dance." Rachel said, putting on a fake inthusiastic voice. "Err-I have a... prank to pull on a bitch in ELA so, umm I should get to work." Rachel pushed out her chair, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the cafeteria. I decided to follow her.

"Rachel!" I called after her as she sped down the empty hall way. Even though she was crazy as hell, Ill give her something; she was damn fast. When I finally caught up with her he cheeks were red and her eyes were watery. "Im so dumb!" she wailed, kicking a locker. "I was actualy going to ask him to the dance, I thought we could be more than friends, but now its so obvious he doesnt feel the same way! He probably knew all along that I liked him, he just didnt want to hurt me!" she cried. I grabbed her arm before she could punch the wall and break her fingers. "Rache, youve gotta play it cool. He likes you, he realy does. Now I dont know if he wants to be more than friends or not," I lied, he sooo did, but she had to find out foe herself, "but Ill tell you one thing. That boy is an idiot if he doesnt." She smiled and rubbed her eyes, "You are _such _a poser Thalia. Your just a big softy!" We both laughed then agreed, "Never talk about this conversation again?" I asked, she nodded inthusiasticly and we shook hands. **(A/N: I know Rachel and Conner will never happen n the books, this is just me pairing up everyone I possibly can lolz)**

"Gods Nico! Stop poping up like that!" I shouted at him after Rachel walked to the bathroom I had run straight into Nico, who was holding his dumb camera. "How did the test really go?" He ignored my comment and asked. I sighed, "It could go either way. I honestly dont know what to do anymore." He touched my arm, "Its not your fault. I bet you did great." I rolled my eyes, "Why so optimistic?What hae you done with the real Nico?" I nudged him, "Im just happy summers almost here." He said and we walked off.

* * *

It was the day of results. I walked into Algebra and there were papers facing face down on each desk. I closed my eyes, crossed my fingers and walked to my desk. Then I flipped over the paper. I could scream, actualy, I did scream, "I got a B plus!" I shouted jumping up from my seat and running over to Nico who was sitting at his own desk in the corner. I grabbed him by the waist, "O gods I love you!" I kissed his cheek. He looked shocked so did everyone else in the classroom. Then Mrs. Dodds walked in, "If your done with this little love fest, everyone please take your seats." she said as the class laughed. Nico and I turned red. And I walked back to my seat.

* * *

I threw on my only baithing suit. It was a black bandua bikini with a bright aztech design inbetween the chest. It was a bit small, since it was from last year, when I lived in Miami, but it still fit. I latched the hook in the back and put on a sheer loose long black shirt. Then called for Percy and Jason, "You guys ready?" I said as I walked into the living room. They were both sitting on the couch, "Jeeze, chicks take for ever to get dresses!" Jason exclaimed and I swatted his head. "Oww" I rolled my eyes. We were all going to Rachels to hang out by her pool. She was kind of rich... Jason picked up his back pack, it was the night of the seventh and eighth grade dance so all the Demigods and Rachel and Conner were going from her house to the dance and the restof us were waiting at her house till they came back.

"Im gonna kill you!" I shouted as I climed out of the pool, now soaking wet, I hadnt inended on swimming, Id never had great experiences with water. I chased Nico until he was close enough, then I jumped on his back and we both fell in the pool. Percy and Travis were laughing, until I splashed them, Percy didnt care, but Travis (being Travis) yelped and jumped back, bumping into Katie. A seccond ago she was holding soda, but now it was all over her white bikini. "TRAVIS STOLL!" This lead to an all out brawl (As per usual) which lead to Leo having a slap mark on his face, Juniper crying and Annie threatening to post an embarassing photo of Percy online. Nico and I just sat back laughing, video taping the whole thing.

"Come on then!" Selena called up the steps to Rachel, Reyna, Piper and Hazel. Hazel came down first, she wore a white buble dressand flip flops it had a great clntrast with her dark skin. She smiled widely as she linked arms with Frank, who finaly got the guts to ask her to the dance. Then came Piper wowore a green sundress with yellow flowers on it, she didnt have a date, but by the way Jason was looking at her I could tell shed have a few dances with a guy throughout the night. Then came Reyna who didnt look to happy to be in a short purple dress with glatiator sandals, but her eyes locked with Leo's and she smiled. Last was Rachel, her curly hair was tied into a tight bun and she wore a green dress with white paint splatters. She walked over to Conner, she told me that they agreed to go as 'just friends' because neither of them had a date. But as they waved good bye I could see Conners hand slowly creep twords Rachels.

An hour later we all sat around the pool sipping root beer and waiting for The Demis to come back. "No way!" Katie laughed, Travis nodded vigiurusly, "No, no its true. Rachel almost fell when Conner sneazed!" We all laughed, though I was actualy shocked Katie was interested in Travis' prank. "Hmm...Truth or Dare, Thalalalalalalalalala" Travis started to sing my name, I cut him off by saying, "Dare." Travis thought for a minute then said, "Call Evie and tell her to come over." I glared at him, "PASS!" I took off my shit, covering my baithing suit. "Annie T or D?" Annabeth said, "Truth." I smiled, allready knowing the answer to the question I was going to ask, but I askedit anyway, "Who was your first kiss?" Annie turned scarlett, "Percy" she mumbled. Juniper,mKatie and Travis looked shocked, but everyone else allready knew, since it was a dare she had preformed. "Nico, Truth or Dare?" Nico looked mildly interested and shocked us all by saying, "Truth" Annie smirked. "The last time we played, did you like it when Thalia kissed you?" My face burned but Nico looked perfectly normal, "Im a teenage boy, there would be something wrong if I didnt like it." I smirked and a few people laughed. "So true!" Travis said, "Beck, Truth or Dare?" Nico asked, "Truth" he said quietly, "Are you and Selena dating?" Nico asked the question we had all been wondering for a while. "Yes!" Selena answered happily. Then thenDemigods got back. Piper and Jason were holding hands and Leo and Reyna were laughing. "Guys! Reyna and Leo are dating!" Hazel called out loudly. The new couple blushed and looked down. Everyone was shocked, except Nico and I. We looked at each other, then burst out laughing, "You dont say!?" I laughed


	16. Chapter 16

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Shit guys! I realised I forgot to do thier little project thing in the last chapter, it was baisicaly thw whole reason I wrote it in the first place and I forgot, so this is gonna be a short chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own PJO!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Free At Last:**

**Nicos POV:**

On the last day of school I sat in my room watching the video I had created. It was perfect. It captured Thalias spirt perfectly. But somehow it didnt feel right to show it just yet. I didnt want everyone to know who the real Thalia Grace was, because if they did, they would never leave her side. I wouldnt have her to myself. They would want her for themselves. They would be hooked, she would be their drug. They would fall in love with her just like...

I felt dumb, after all of my hard work I decided I wasnt going to show the class my video, because I was being selfish. But it wasnt just for me, I had the feeling that Thalia should be the first one to see the video. But I wouldnt sow it to her yet, when the time was right. So I quickly attached some files from my camera to the laptop, aranged them, added some audio, picked some photos and downloaded it to my flash drive. Then I got dressed and walked to school.

* * *

I sat next to Thalia in homeroom. She had a tripod poster board, closed up and she wouldnt let me see it. Every time I tried to sneak a glance she slapped my hand, "Youve gotta get some patience!" She scolded, pulling an Annabeth. I rolled my eyes as the teacher walked in. "All right class, presentations." He said, "Evie and Timothy." Mr. Shlieder said and I rolled my eyes as Ev and Tim went on and on about how they had so much in common and how amazing the other was, they were so in love. After the rest of the class went the teacher looked at Thalia and I and said, "I suppose you two may have the floor now." he had a bitter look on his face as he spat the words distastefully. I smirked and guestured for Thalia to go first. She sighed but opened the Triboard. It was filled with pictures of my favorite things and picturesof my friends and family. On the middle board was a typed sheet of paper. She started tomread, "Nico Di Angelo, where do I begin? Well to start, hes a sarcastic guy who only ever wears a smirk. My first impression of him was, _That kids gonna end up in jail some day!_ Well actualy, no. My first impression was, _why the hell is that hot kid sitting in the teachers desk?!_" The class laughed and Mr. Shlieder turned red. I didnt know what to think, I was actualy a bit offended. Thalia continued, "After a few hours of arguing with the kid I finaly decided he was going to be one of THOSE people." I honestly had no idea what she was talking abou, neither did anyone else. "But a few weeks later our friendship progressed. I started to not insult him as much." I laughed, this was true, the first week I knew her the insults wer hurtful, yet increadibly colorfull. "Now we stand here as close friends, more or less. You could say we had fun together. Or you could say we hated being around each other. But I would say that we just love to hate each other." I smiled, I was thinking the same thing. An Aphrodite in the back awwed. Then Thalia concluded, "And thats what makes the sex fun!" The whole class' jaws dropped. And I started to laugh, "Miss. Grace!" Mr. Shlieder yelled. Thalia smirked, "Kidding!" the whole class erpted in lughs and applause.

Thalia was sitting down as I plugged the hard drive into the Smart Board. Then I pressed play. In a rush I had made a quick slide show that semi captured the essence of Thalia. I flicked off the lights and the music started. It was from the time in the park when Thalia was singing Misery Buisness, but the video wasnt playing, just the sound of her beautiful voice as a picture came onto the screan. First was Thalia laughing with the Half Bloods, next came Thalia sticking her tounge out out me, then came her fake pouting at the camera. Then the music stopped and it was a blurry video of Thalia and I skating at Annies cabin. Her head was dipped back in laughter, it eerily echoed beautifuly through the silent classroom. "What would you do if I died?" Thalia asked eerily, everything about that night was eerie. "Id fall into a state of shock and never talk again." I said sarcasticaly, from behind the camera, though it was probably true. A few kids chuckled, "No really, what would you do?" Thalia said, looking deadly serious. It was such a Thalia question, shes just spring some random thing at you from out of the blue and expect a real answer. Then I said, "Id cry you morron. I am human!" She let out a laugh, "Well see about that." Then came a picture of Thals and Annabeth hanging upside down from the monkey bars, making scary faces. When the slide concluded a final video came up, it was only about twenty secconds long, but it was my favorite, it was Thalia giving a flirty wave over her shoulder at me, "Coming Death Breath?" she called teasingly. Then the video ended.

A massive storm of claps could be heard throughout the school. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but everyone loved it. Everyone except for Thalia. When the bell rang I looked at her, "Whats wrong?" I asked, she replied, "What the fucking hell!?" I jumped a little, she looked kind of scary. Then she smiled that Thalia smile and it was hard not to melt, "You made my presentation look like shit, you numbskull!"

* * *

**Thalias POV:**

School was finally over and I couldnt be happier. Baisicaly the whole school was at The Beaurigaurd/McClean house partying it up. Death By Lightning had played pretty early and been amazing, so we had the rest of the time to party. The house was a mess, but the backyard was sick. The pool had bubbles in it and a water fight started by Rachel and I was in full affect, hell Nico and Conner even chased us into the living room (All of us semi drunk) and dumped a huge bucket of water over our heads. I was soaked and looking for a towel when I discovered Travis and Katie sitting on boxes in the closet, in the middle of a huge argument. It looked like they had been in there for a while because when I opened the door Katie ran out "I love you right now!" "Im going to kill Conner!" Then both of them ran off, They had obviously been dumb enough to get locked in a closet by Conner.

I returned outside and found Percy and Annie in a heated discussion. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the garage, it was only inches away from the pool. I was going to face my fear. No one even noticed me scaling the side of the 8ft building until Nico shouted, "Air Head, why the fuck are you on the roof of the shed!?" Everyone looked up and things got dizzy. "It makes a great high dive?" it cameout more of a question. Then I closed my eyes and lept out, with a slpash I landd in the soapy pool everone cheered and lined up to do it themselves. Thats when I noticed something, Evie and Tim were holding hands, by the edge of the pool. That meant she didnt like Nico! It took all my will power not to scream...umm-it wasnt that I liked him, I err...just have a friend?

* * *

**A/N:**** So what do you think? Dont worry, Ill only do one chapter on the summer to spead things up! Love you all dont forget to review! If I ge atleast three more reviews Ill update by Friday! **

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	17. Chapter 17

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! This chapters gonna be pretty long, since it will be thw whole summer and maybe the first day of school. Before I start Id like to give a shout out to: infinity heart star lightning and Athenas Grey Owl! Because you guys are so great!**

**Disclaimer:**** I never have have and never will own the PJO characters!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Summer:**

**Thalias POV:**

We were all at the beach, lounging on our towels. Well, all of us except for one, Nico. He had kind of been MIA for the first week of vacation. He hadnt shown up when Rachel had us at her pool, he didnt answer my texts or Perycs calls. And he hadnt even allerted us about what was happening at the gig we were supposed to be playing in 7 days! He seemed a bit unfoucussed when I saw him last, which is why we were all shocked out of our whits when we found him laughing and walking up the beach hand and hand with a girl I had never seen before.

You see, we were all casualy chatting it up by the shore, having fun. Beck and Selena were hand and hand, behind us all, chating quietly. Conner and Rachel were throwing crackers at seagulls while Tyson and Ella yelled at them for hurting 'The poor birdies'. Katie was chasing Travis (as per usual) in circles around Grover and Juniper, who were lining up beautiful shells. Percy and Annabeth were bickering. So were Leo and Reyna, but there arguments usually ended with a makeout session. I had even invited Evie and Tim to the beach, to show Nico I had nothing against either of them anymore, they were buildidng a sand castle. Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason were all trying to get me to go in the water, when it happened. I heard a laugh, a farmiliar one, it belonged to Nico. I was about to shout at him for coming late (who did he think he was, me?) when I realised he wasnt alone. He had a girl with him, she had light orangy hair that was tied up into a doughnut bun, she had pale skin, but it wasnt ghostly like mine, she was fairly short and had olive colored eyes framed with a pair of hipster glasses. And they were hand and hand. When Nico saw us he stopped and ran over, leaving the girl behind. I couldnt help but feel a bit triumphant, untill he waved for her to come over, she stood a bit awkwardly behind him. "Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" He called as he stopped in front of me. "What do you mean, 'what are we doing here'? We invited you! What are _you _doing here with _her_!" I sneered at the girl, for some reason she bothered me. "Did you text me?" I rolled my eyes, "No, we sent messenger pigions!" Every one was now listening to our conversation and Travis snickered. I shot him a look. "Well, my phones not working. Olive here," he jestured to the girl, smiling. Everyone said he only smiled at me. ",droped it in a coffee pot the day after school ended." He finished. Wow! The bitch wrecked his phone. Then she stepped foward, "Hi, Im Olive. Im sorry if I messed things up for you guys, Im just SUCH a clutz sometimes." She looked as if she wanted me to argue in her own deffense, yea right. But Nico did, "Dont worry. It wasnt your fault, I wanted your number. Your too pretty not to be on my contact list." she giggled then kissed him on the cheek. I filled with anger. Selena stood up and cleared her throat, "Im sorry, am I missing something?" she said very rudely, I loved her right now. Then Nico said, "Well, Olives my girlfriend now so I was hoping she could be in the Half Bloods." Thats when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Jason and Piper were screaming at each other. Annabeth had jumped on Percys back and was yanking his hair back while he chased Grover, trying to get help. Leo and Reyna would shout at eachother, then kiss, then shout, then kiss, it was a tiering cycle. Tyson and Ella were oblivious and just standing in the water. Conner and Rachel were video taping it. Travis was knocked out, Katie was throwing up. Hazel was crying, Frank was attempting to comfort her, but she kept on snapping at him. Selena and I were telling Beck off for supporting Nico. Ya, were great friends. Evie and Tim were standing awkwardly off to the side, since this whole dibockle was about Half Bloods and Demigods, and they werent either. Then Nico stuckhis fingers in his mouth and blew a shrill sound of a whistle. "What the hell is going on?!" He shouted, Olvie was looking down at her feet, acting as if it werent her fault that this mess started. "Deciding if she can be a Half Blood..." Annie said weakly, still on Percys back, gripping his hair. Nico shook his head, "Is this how you voted for Thalia?" he said, irritated I stomped over to him and said, "Dont you _dare _compare me to **anyone**, especialy someone you just met! I had good reason to be a Half Blood, you of all people should know that." I snapped. He looked guilty for aa minute but then looked at Olive, then back at me. Then he took a step back, to her and took her hand, "You dont even know her!" he said, I glared at him really harshly then said, "Apparently I dont know you either!" then I marched over to Annabeth who had collected herself and was standing on a sand dune with Percy. Since I was a step down from leader, as was Nico, she invited me to stand next to them. "All in favor of Olive-whats-her-name, raise your hand." several hands shot up, Chris, Clarrisse Conner, Percy, Beck, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason (earning dirty looks form me and Piper), Nico, Rachel, Juniper, and Travis. Percys counted for 2, so did mine, Annies and Nicos, so they had 15 votes. Then she said, "All opposed." I raised my hand, Annie did, Tyson, Will, Nyssa, Ella, Selena, Reyna, Piper, Grover and Katie all raised our hands. 13 votes, it was done. I looked at Nico, our eyes connected. A few weeks ago I had told him about my thoughts on beecoming a Hunter. He looked at me and said that if worst comes to worst he would be my boyfriend to stop me from going. We had laughed it off at the time, but now when our eyes connected we had a silent agreement. He knew that if she became a Half Blood, I would be a Hunter. But he said it anyway, "Welcome to the Half Bloods, Olive!" Thats when I left.

I stormed right over to my back threw my towel in, yanked on my coverup, sliped on my flipflops and walked right down the board walk. Annabeth, Piper and Selena followed me, when they finnally caught up they were panting, "Where are you going?" Annie said, taking deep breaths. "Artimis' house. Shes got a spot on hold for me in the Hunters." I said monotone. Annie stoped dead in her tracks with Piper. But Selena continued to walk with me, "Dont you dare!" she roared. I had never heard her so angry, then she softened, "What if I stopped her from coming in?" she said, I smirked, "That would be nice. But it wouldnt make a difference, he made his choice, he knew what was going to happen." Selena opened her mouth in horror, "He knew!? Im going to slap that bitch into tomorrw!" I stoped and so did she, "That would be nice." Then I hugged her and took off sprinting.

* * *

A week later I sat behind the curtains of the make shift stage in the community park. Evie was sitting next to me, and we were avoiding looking at Nico, who wouldnt have noticed because he was to busy sucking face with Olive. Tim and Percy stood awkwardly in the middle, I was increadibly pissed at Percy for voting for Olive at first, but I got my revenge when he came home complaining about how clingy Olive was. He said, and I quote, "She actually followed Nico to the door of the bathroom until he told her he had to take a piss" we laughed it off, but things wouldnt be the same until when and if I came back to the Half Bloods. "Bye Nic!" Olive waved suductively at Nico as she walked offf to find a spot in the audience. 'Nic?' I mouthed to Percy, he just shrugged. I was wearing shorts made out of cargo pants material, a black loose band t-shirt, my combat boots and my usual eye make up. The only thing different about my appearence was the silver bow and arrow pin that rest on my shirt. I was officially a Hunter and I ws officialy happy.

Nico and I made it through a few songs without killing each other. Then after our first set we went back stage to take a break. I sat down next to Evie, she said, "Annabeth told me that she and Percy are making Olive go through a fake initiation tomorrow." I snorted, my friends were awesome. So was Evie, it took me a while to realiseit but she was a true friend, she was just a bit different. Today she had on a pair of shor denim cut offs, Yellow hightops, a tanshirt with tassles at the end tied with beads, dozens of string bracelets, a mustache necklace (which I was in love with) and her light hair was tied loosely into pigtail buns with dozens of different feathers. And she was rocking the look, but I had no idea how it was crazy. Now I would have been totaly cracking up about Olives so called initiation if Zoe Nightshade hadnt set one up for me to become a Hunter. Eventhough I only snorted Nico seemedto hear and blame it on walked over to me, "Whats your deal?" I rolled my eyes, "What do you mean?" I answered coldly, he glared a me. "I mean, why do you have prolems with my girlfriend?!" He shouted this, Lercy and Tim got super quiet and so did I. Because everyone knew I didnt have an answer. Well at the time I didnt understand it, but Perc later confessed they all knew whyI hated Olive. "Like you care." I retorted, he looked at me really hard then said, "I dont care why you dont like her, your right. I just care that someone has issues with my girlfriend!" And then I stood up and walked really silently off stage into the crowd. I was realy good at running away.

**Thalias POV:**

I sat in Zoes bedroom, surrounded by all of the other Hunters. It was time for my initiation. "Are you ready?" Zoe asked in her irritating voice. We hadnt been huge fans of each other since I rejected the Hunters offer the first time. "If I wasnt whywould I be here?" I smirked as some of the other Hunters laughed. Zoe scoffed, "Your going to steal some stuff for us."

After Zoe gave me the list of sit things she wanted me to lift I took off. Ididnt have any transportation to the store so I used m skateboard to get me a few blocks down the the Pharmacy. I skated through the doors. "Miss?" I turned to look at the chubby stwenty something year employee standing next to me. "No skate boarding in the store please!" I gave him a mock solute and raised my board over my head, but gotright back on when he turned the corner.

I scanned the shelves untill I found it, spray paint. I picked up a seven packof assorted colors. Then skated into the next isle, eggs. And then toilet paper. I skated to the front of the store. No one was realy paying attention to me Then I pushed through the doors and skated out into the night, ignoring the alarm that was sounding behind me and the chaos that was forming.

By the time I got back to Zoes the adreniline was still rushing through my body. I loved doing craz shit like this. I was such an adrenilane junkie, most people would b scared that the dops would be after them but I had experience in shoplifting and with the cops, so I was all good. I dang on the doorbell and Zoe opened the door. I was leaning up against the door frame, holding my board by the wheels and the supplies in my other hand, all while looking like a boss. Zoe looked shocked as did all the Hunters behind her, they looked at Pheobe, the one who went with me to make sure I did it and she nodded,out of breath from running after me. I handed Zoe a thing of blush, "I picked you up something, your looking a little pale."

* * *

**Thalias POV:**

****It was the middle of August and school was creeping up on me slowly. It didnt help that I had to get a job b the orders of Aunt Sally. Last month she demanded Perce and I held our own weight afeter we couldnt even pay for our own ice cream cones. So the two of us got jobs at Cassies Cafe. A small coffee hut tipe place hat reminded me of a vintage, tinier Panera Bread across the street from the Bay.

I was making a pimpely twelve year old a smoothee when nnie burst through the door, dragging Nico behind her, "O gods! Here, kid take your smoohee, on the house." I shoved it at him, trying to get into the employees onlyzone FAST. But I was too late, Annabeth took a seat with Nico on the swivel chairs right infront of the counter. "Umm, what would you like?" I asked awkwardly. Annabeth glared, "For you two to make up!

A little while later, after Annies crazy talk Nico and I agreed on a truce, it was only fair. But we still werent friends and I still wasnt a Half Blood, that didnt seem to make Annie so happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Sorry its been a few days, youll have to bare with me. I was a bit distracted all week and yesterday I was going to update once I got home from my friends, but I actualy decided to _sleep _I never do that, but my friend dropped me on my head while we were practicing pro dance moves.**** Anyway, this chapter will skip around to some of the other charachters POVs bc I dont have any big thing planned untill later in the year! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I had a dream that Leo Valdez belonged to me. But it was just a dream because he belongs to Rick Riordain *cough* who needs to get Leo a girl friend *cough***

**Chapter Eight teen: Back to Hell:**

**Rachels POV:**

I woke up at 7:30, totaly exahusted after staying up all night drawing sketches of random shit in my room. Probably wasnt the smartest thing to do the night before school started. I planted my feet on the ground and emediately they met with a sticky liquid. I screamed, then looked down. At some point in the night I had brought up a carton of orange juice and obviously spilled it. I yawned and walked to my dresser. Throwing on a pair of short denim cutoffs and a loose green scoopneck shirt that had tiny gold stars on it. I grabbed my doodled on white hightops, overfilled paint splattered jansport bag and raced down the steps.

I laced up my sneakers and tied my hair into a very messy braid. Then I took a crissonte and an apple off of the breakfast plate that my parents layed out before the went to work, sipped some milk out of a carton and headed to school. About two blocks down I reached the Stolls house, but of course they couldnt wait on the steps like normal human beings. The seccond I took a step down their old dirt drive way Travis jumped out of a tree, scaring the freckles off me. "Ahhh!" I jumped, and he snickered. "You duche!" I threw my apple at him, allready having finished my crissonte. It slammed into his nose with a satisfying thump. Then Conner *cough* damn *cough* caught it perfectly and took a bite out of it. "You vishious, vishious girl." Trivis shook his head and rubbed his nose as we walked. "Thanks for the apple" Conner said, I rolled my eyes. "So you two ready for high school?" Travis asked stupidly. "Travis, its the same thing, we just say were in highschool now." Conner said, then I said, "But we do get some cool privledges." I pondered, Travis thought for a minute, then said, "Yea, now you can spend free period outside and go off campus for lunch." I smiled, "Wait, why didnt you guys ever leave campus for lunch?" Travis looked confused, then said, "Wait... Oh yea! Thalia and Nico tried it once with Grover and me, but turns out, its not actualy a privledge. Soooo you cant leave campus fir lunch. Actualy, I dont even know where we got the idea to try." Conner snickered and Travis shrugged, "At least you guys can still take electives." I grinned madly, electives had been what we had been waiting for our whole lives, we got to choose what fun class to take, I knew I was going to pick an art class.

So we couldnt take electives. "Yea, because THALIA and NICO blew up a rocket" I shouted their names, loud enough for Thalia to look up from the next table over with the Hunters and give me a playful smirk and Nico to jolt awake next to me in study hall, "instead of launching it like NORMAL PEOPLE!" I explained to Piper and Jason. Jason groaned, "That sucks!" Piper nodded, allways agreeing with him. "Yea, whatever" I crossed my arms, "niw instead of electives we have to pick after school activi-" I suddenly got an idea, "Conner! Get Leo I have a plan!"

Only fifteen minutes later Leo, Conner and I sat satisfied on the floor with our handiwork. Me and Conner had gotten Leo to hack the school computer system. We had asked him to register Thalia and Nico both in the school play. We also asked him to book us in a club, but he refused. So now we all sat awkwardly in the corner in Study Hall, untill Conner said to Leo, "So you and Reyna, huh?" Leo turned red and said, "Yep, the ladies cant resist the sex master that IS Leo Valdez!"

* * *

**Travis' POV:**

I checked my phone. It was a text from _her_ telling me to meet her in the Janitors closet. Imediately I ran to our meeting place. Sneakily I sliped through the door as the other classes filed out. She was sitting on a box, her pretty head down. _Bad Travis, shes not pretty, shes...shes just HER! _I mentaly slapped myself. I cleared my throat and her head jolted up. Her green eyes hit me like a 100 mph train, her usualy intimidating glare replaced by watery eyes and red cheeks. "Whats the mater?" I asked, her crying made my heart melt. She sobbed and hugged her after a seccond she pulled something out of her bag, five somethings. She wouldnt look me in the eye. "Travis, there all possitive." Now, I was usualy a self conceded jerk (or atleast acted like one) but the truth was, she changed me. She let out another heart wrenching sob and I hugged her, "Shh, well figure it out." She held onto me for dear life. "Well get through this, together."

* * *

**Percys POV:**

Annabeth and I were in the computer room, didgitly registering for our after school clubs. I was borrowing Thalias laptop, but strangely when I tried to register on it, the only thing open was the school play, and then when I logged off and tried to pick something else on a different computer it still didnt work. Annabeth told me to try and pick Mathletes for her but it still didnt work. It was so cute how she was so smart, wait, did I just have that thought!? Because thats a bad thought! Annabeth is my bestfriend, we could never. I looked at her, her nose was scrunched in frustration as she tried to figure out Thalias laptop problem, she WAS really cute though. But, forget that was said, if she knew I said that she would break my spine. I NEED my spine.

**Annabeths POV:**

Percy was lookin at me funny, he is SUCH a seaweed brain. "Looks like well have to be in the play."

* * *

**Nicos POV:**

Lunch was really weird without Thalias constant attempts to start a food fight with Rachel, me and the Stolls. And everyone else seamed to be realising it too. Annabeth was playing with her food, Percy wasnt stuffing his face, Rachel and Conner werent in a food fight, for obvious reasons, Juniper and Grover werent being to cutesy-tutesy, Clarisse wasnt threatinin everyone and Jason and Piper werent flirting. But the most noticable differance was that Travis hadhis head down and wasnt talking, he looked concitrated on something, like he was thinking for once. He looked ashamed of himself. And thats when I realised Katie wasnt here. "Shit Travis, whad you do to Katie?" his head snapped up, "Wha-what do you mean?" he stuttered nearvously, I shrugged, "How bad of a prank did youpull? Ou actually look guilty for once." Trais looked relieved, "Never mind that." he said, attempting to act normal again. I was about to tell him that it wasnt working when Plive squeased in between us, setting her tray down. Travis gagged and heald his throat, lared at him, but on the inside I was resisting doing the same thing, she smelled obnoxiously of roses and hand sanitiser. "Hey Nic!" she screached as she kissed my cheek. Annabeth groaned and pushed out her chair, "Im asking the Hunters to play 20 Questions because I want to see _Thalia_." I resisted the urge to smile, I wanted to see Thals too. Somehow she had managed to avoid any contact with any of us all day. Seriously, NO ONE had any classes with her. We had the same lockers as last year, so I was sill next to her, but she hadn been at her locker all day. She was still in our gym class, but had managed to hide behind the bleachers with Zoë the whole class.

Annabeth stomped off and Rachel followed in pursuit. I watched them walk to the Hunters table, all of the girls were laughing, confidently, skin glowing, I caught a glimps if Thalia, she waved for Annabeth to sit with her sparkly black chipped manicured hand, her leather bracelett moving up and down her arm. Annabeth and Rachel awkwardly took a seat, Zoë had a bit of a pained look on her face and the other Hunters looked a little uncomfortable with their former Oracle there. But then Rache said something and the whole tale started laughing. They chatted for a while, Annabeth explained something, a few girls nodded. Then Annabeth handed Thalia her laptop and Thailia smiled and waved as the two walked out of the cafeteria. Thalia looked in my direction for a minute then turned around only then did I realise she was still wearing the necklace I gave her. Maybe there was hope that we could still be friends.

* * *

**Thalias POV:**

After school I walked into the Auditorium, shitily enough th only club left when I registered was The Theater Group so here I was stuck auditioning for the school play. Alot of people I knew were here; Grover, Juniper, Beck, Nyssa, Will, and Leo were all here to work on stage crew, Rachel was here to paint the set, she joined the ar club and one of heir projects his year was to work on the set, so she needed to know what play the were doing. And Annabeth, Evie, Percy, Travis, Selena and Katie were here, they said they were going to try for small parts because everything else was blocked. Actualy everyone but Rachel and Leo said that they were oly here because they got blocked out of the ones they wanted. That didnt sound so good, but I ignored it. I disnt really care what I did, I was actual hoping for stage crew, but Mr. D told me that since I sang at the school dance it would be appropriate if sang to audition, he told poor Percy the samething. A few people were called onto the stage to sing, no one was too bad, well except for a Titain senior named Octivian. Percy did pretty good, hed probably get a good role, so would Annabeth and Evie they nailed it. Travis couldnt sing but he acted out a part out of some movie and did awesome. Selena was a nice singer and Katie was a good actor. Then the director, Mr. Charles said, "Nico Di Angelo to he stage" I spewed my soda all over the guy infront of me, who yelped. Then slumped into my seat, hoping no one saw me, but of course Nico did, he looked at me from the stage then groaned, "Great". Nico heald the microphone and started to sing, he opened his mouth. He was singing Empty Hands by the Art of Sleeping. He actualy had the nerve to sing that song infront of me after we danced to it last year! AND he had the nerve to sing it that GOOD! I almost got up and stormed out of the room. But I didnt, I waited patiently untill they called my name, then I walked quietly onto the stage. I reached over to the table that had a cup holding a bunch of pens, then dumped the pens and took the cup. I sat crossed legged on the floor holding the cup, then I started to do the cup game, clap, clap, tap, tap, tap, clap, move over, clap, hit wrist, hit floor, switch hands, finish. Then I repeated and started to sing:

_"I've got my ticket for long way 'round_  
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_and I'm leaving tomorrow, whatdya say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere_  
_And I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest view_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_  
_It's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" _(The song is 'Your gonna Miss Me by Lulu and the Lampshades' but the whole scene was from pitch perfect. If you dont know the cup trick look it up its awesome!)

"Thank you Thalia, that was wonderful." Mr. Charels was smiling, but I was only looking at Nico. I was originaly going to sing a different song. But this song had meaning and I wanted him to hear it. Then Mr. Charels said, "Olive McJunk to the stage" cue eye roll

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME TIMETIMETIMETIMeTImETIMETIME TEMIEJRJFhFFBjbJGvuGVugVyVUf TUgUG

We all sat on the floor in Selena and Pipers attic, almost exactly like last year. Except this year I was a Hunter and a few more people joined us. Zoë, Pheobe and I were the only Hunyers since Artimis was doing something but Olive was also here. She sat dumbly next to Nico. "Ok lets start! Conner you ask first." Annabeth said, breaking the scilence. It seemed like Conner had the same approach as last year because he emidiately asked Katie her crush. Katie got through all the questions without loosing anything but her sweater and shoes, but Travis' turn was up next, poor girl. To my suprise Travis turned and asked Grover his favorite food blankly, "Ohhh! Enchaladas are awesome! But Percys mom makes some pretty mean cookies, oh maybe-" I cut him off, "How long have you and Juniper dated?" Grover blushed, "End of eighth grade." The rest of everyones questions were pretty booring. Before it was my turn, Selena decided to spice things up and make up a new game. "Everyone write down your deepest secret and put it in the hat! Leave it annonymus." No one realy protested as she handed out paper. I pondered what to write down, then I thought of one. "After you put it on the hat someone will pick it out and try to figure out whose it is. Well be like a million times closer after this!" I decided to tear the edge a little bit soI knew who had mine, then I scribbled it down.

I looked around the room. Then I saw the tear, Olive McJunk sat dumbfound reading that someone else was inlove with her boyfriend. She didnt know it, but it was me. I, Thalia Grace was madly inlove with Nico Di Angelo and there was nothing I could do about it, but except the fact that I was screwed. I unfolded the secret in my hands, two little words, two words tha could ruin someones lives forever. On the page written in pink ink were the two little words, _I'm pregnant. _The only one with a pink pen was- no it couldnt be! Then I saw the way Travis stared at her longingly, I saw the sadness in her green eyes. And I came to the conclusion that Katie Gardener was pregnat with Travis Stolls child.

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit! Didnt see that coming did you! Twists and turns round every ducking corner! I know Im amazing! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews you guys! Sorry I didnt post earlier, Ive been working on another story about Leo. Yea...Leo *Swoon*! Oh and 'book lover', your realy a genious I will definately use some of those ideas. XD**

**Dislaimer:**** I dont own PJO or (forgot to do this) any of the songs that I have or will use**

**Chapter Nine teen: After Math:**

**Thalias POV: November:**

November 17. That was todays date. And let me tell you, time flies when stuff is awkward as shit. I had avoided all contact with any of the Half Bloods and Demigods for 2 months. Our 20 Questions gone wrong had definately gone wrong, wrong enough for me to avoid all of my friends. Most of the other people had figured out the secrets and told someone. For example, Annabeth had peiced together that Leo used to be a dancer. And she told everyone as revenge for him filling her locker with thumb tacks, (dont ask). I still hadnt told anyone about the secret I had gotten. I was planninng on confronting Katie today, if I could work up the courage.

I saw her chatting up Travis in the hallway, and seised the oppertunity. I grabbed Trais by the ear and Katie by the wrist and dragged them into the girls room. Three girls at the counter screeched at the sight of Travis, grabbed their makeup kits and ran. They were the only ones in the bathroom, so before Katie and Travis began to protest I pulled out the peice of paper, written in pink ink. "Explain." I stated simply. Katie looked at me with damp eyes, Trais looked a little confused, like he hadnt thought I would figure it out. Katie sighed, "I guess it started over the summer, the day Olive became a Half Blood." I didnt under stand, but Katie continued. "I realy hated Olive, she transfered here inn the middle of eighth grade and I tried to be friends with her. I even asked her to help me with my campain to be eighth grade class president, trying to get her to fit in with the Half Bloods. She was rude and a jerk, but I ignored it, me and Annabeth realy wanted to be friends with her. But on the day of the election, she went up to the podium and read MY speach. Leaving me standing there like an idiot. So she won and the rest is history." I cocked my head, "I still dont get it." Katie sighed and Travis took her hand, both of them smiled slightly, blushing. "Travis walked me home and well, I guess you could say he comforted me. He told me that he was the only one who could piss me off and that he only oted for Olie so he could get his revenge on her for hurting me easier. Well... we got a bit _carried away_. And, err..." I nodded, not needing the details. "But that wasnt the only time it happened. We wernt dating though, I guess you could call us frenimies with benifits. We did it almost three times a week, every week." By this time both here faces were impossibly red. "In August I took a test and Im pregnant." At this moment I had admired her, she was staying realy strong, even though things were bound to get worse. "Who else knows?" I asked, curious. Travis shrugged, "You and Conner." Katie gasped, "Thats whyhes been looking at me like that!"

At lunch I watched Katie from my table. While Zoe and Artimis discussed shit I observed at how well Katie was hiding her pregnancy. I decided she was doing pretty well. She was wearing tan pants with a high waist (the top of them couldnt be seen), a white long sleed shirt that flowed at the bottom, covering her bloated tummy and some flats and a scarf. (**Profile**). If you werent searching for her secret or have known about her pregnancy than you probably wouldnt have ralised it, saying as her sotomache only passed her b cup breasts by half an inch, but soon she wouldnt be able to hide it. "Thalia!" Zoe snapped her finger in my face. "What?" I snapped back, she rolled her eyes. "Are you gay or something, because youve been staring at Gradener for the whole lunch period! Lets go." I grabbed my bag and trudged out of the cafeteria.

* * *

On Thanksgiving I sat around the table with Aunt Sally, Percy and Jason. It was our first family dinner in weeks. We couldnt seem to colaberate between Aunt Sallys late shifts, to Jasons footballl, my archery practice and Percys every single sport under the sun. But we all sat around the table, like a family, together. "Aunt Sally?" I asked as she dished out the turkey. She loked at me, "Ha- have you heard...anything from my mom?" I asked meekly, instantly wishing totake it back ater I said it. But she just shook her head sadly, "No Imsorry deary." I looked down and shoved my face, ignoring the looks from Percy and Jason.

* * *

On December first Percy and I walked thrrought the doors of the school building arguing about how I should re join Death by Lightning again even though I didnt want to. Our conversation stopped the seccond I reached my locker. Nico was talkng to Olive at his. "So, youre oneof them, fully now?" he asked her slowly. She nodded like he was stupid, which he was, but still. "You just have nothing left to offer." she sstated, Nico bit his lip, "So Im out of dept?" he asked. She nodded vigourusly, her doughnut bun bobbing up and down. "Yea your clear." Nico smiled, then she said, "But we still have to, you know what. Ill see you around." then she spun on her heels and clacked off into the swaarm of kids. The Nico did something un expected, he jumped up and down. He kicked and punched atthe air, "Yes, YES YESSSS! So CLOSE! He spun around and met Percy and I face to face and turned beet red and flattened his shirt casually, "Sup?" Percy and I looked athim, then each other, then burst ou laughing.

"What was that about?" I snaped after my laugh attack. Nkco looked down, "None of your buisness, _Grace_." he sneered, obviously remembering our lastconversation and walked off. I remembered our last conversation too, crystal clear.

_I walked into call backs with my bag over my shoulder. The teacher decided that he wanted me for the girl lead and someone else for the boy lead, but he needed to see how we worked together first. Once in the auditorium I saw him. Nico! He was the boy lead. "Thalia!" he shouted. "Oh good! You two know each other!" the teacher exclaimed, I rolled my eyes, "You could say that..." I muttered. "Lets get right to work! Heres the song youll be singing." he handed us the paper and musicnstarted to play. (**Bold-Nico, Normal-Thalia, Italics- both)**_

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friendLucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh_

**They don't know how long it takesWaiting for a love like thisEvery time we say goodbyeI wish we had one more kissI'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friendLucky to have been where I have beenLucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every wayLucky to have stayed where we have stayedLucky to be coming home someday_

**And so I'm sailing through the seaTo an island where we'll meetYou'll hear the music fill the airI'll put a flower in your hair**

Though the breezes through treesMove so pretty you're all I seeAs the world keeps spinning 'roundYou hold me right here, right now  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friendLucky to have been where I have beenLucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every wayLucky to have stayed where we have stayedLucky to be coming home someday_  
_Ooh ooh oohOoh ooh ooh, ooh_

_That song hit me like a million tons of bricks. Nico and I were standong dangerously close, I could smell his mint gum and I was staring directly at the little cute bite marks on his lips. He lent down our noses almost touching, besides from his sharp breaths was scilence. My heart sped up. Then claping, we jumped apart so quickly I gave myself a head ache. "Genious! We have our stars!" the teacher shouted. "You were good." Nico said, I responded saying, "You were off key". "You two are our new Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsen!" I did a spit take...Nico and I were supposed topotray two lovers!_

* * *

In sixth period I walked into the bathroom only to find a crying Katie. I slid next to her on the cold hard ground. And rubbed her back as she cried on my shoulder. In the past few weeks we had become really close, since I was the only one who knew her secret. "Im so-" she chocked a sob, "Fat!" she let tears stream down her face, "I cant hide it for much longer!" she stood up and lifted her shirt exposing her stomache. You could dedinately tell she was gaining weight and fast. He tummy now reached around two inches further than her chest and if it wernt for the baby doll shirts she had an endless supply of than you would see her pregnancy in an instant. As she looked at herself in the mirror, I swore I heard a click but it was drowned by Katies cries. "We have to tell someone, Katie." she nodded and I grabbed her hand as we headed for the door she didnt even bother to fix her makeup. We just walked straight into Mr. Burners empty class room. "Sir? May I talk to you?"

An hour later Conner and I sat outside the office in scilence, not moving. We listened to the screams and chaos from inside the office. Mr. Burner had call Mr. Gardener and Mr and Mrs. Stoll and told them to come down to the school. I could hear Katie crying and Travis comforting her, despite all the chaos it was a sweet gesture. Mr and Mrs Stoll walked out, followed by Travis, whos eyes were red. "Come on Conner." Mr Stoll grabbed his wrist and the four of them walked out of the building. Mr Gardener looked at Katie and hissed three wretched words, "Youre a disgrace!" then he walked off without her. We walked back to my house and the whole time she cried and cried and she cried when we got there and told Sally, who promissed not to tell Percy. And she cried when Sally told her to stay here and she cried through the night.

* * *

**A/N: You like? I do! The song is called Lucky by Jason Maraz, I dont own it he does. Review guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Begin Agin:**

**A/N:**** Ok, this chapter might be a little rushed and sloppy, because Im gounded this week since my parents found out I was forging their signatures on my failed tests. Sooooo Im gonna try and squease in coputer minutes when theyre not around. So its not gonna be proof read...yea. PS 'Zmusic2014'- I have a generall idea for most of the chap****ters that I do, I just improvise with alot of details. But I have the general idea planned out till the end. **

**Disclaimer:**** *speed typing* PJO doesnt belong to me at all!**

**Chapter 20: The Revelation:**

**Thalias POV:**

Katie had been with us for almost a month when _it _happened. This 'it' was sooooo horribly awefull that it ruined two peoples lives forever! Or you know for as long as people decided to gossip about it. I woke up late, as per usual, and trudged into the kitchen. Katie, Percy and Jason sat at the table chatting happily over blue eggs. I rolled my eyes, of course they were all happy, they had _beds_! I had been happy to sacrifice mhy bed for Katie (since she was pregnant) for the fist week, untill I realised I could no longer move my neck without falling over. Yea, I had been sleeping on thhe floor for a month. Of course Percy and Jason had been suspishious. They had been suspishious in the first place, the only info we had given them was that Katie's duche of a dad kicked her out. And then they found out that I had voulenterily givin her my bed and they were shocked and had been trying to dig up more dirt. But to no avail, they were dumber than dirt. Honsetly, I have no idea how Percy hasnt figured it out yet, with Katie eating even more than the two of us combined and her vomiting every morning. Anyway, I grabbed a waffel and popped it into the toaster. "Wheres Aunt Sally?" I asked as I yawened, Katie answered. "She left for work early, now hurry and get dressed! I have a test first period." I walked back into my room, threw on some leather pants and a tight black t-shirt that had elmo on it and my combats. Then I put on eyeliner and my army jacket. I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed my now burt waffels and followed my brother, cousin and friend out the door.

* * *

The seccond I walked through the doors of Goode I knew something was wrong. The halls were packed as usual, but everyone was gathered around the walls whispering. At the time I thought it was a dumb sign up sheet. But when I pushed a crowd of people away from Katies locker for her my heart fell. Lined on every single locker door was a poster, not just any poster. It was a poster of Katie, with her shirt up, cying to me in the bathroom. In big letters above her head were the words, "Teen slut! Whose the baby daddy that she _wasnt even dating_?" My face turned red, whoever made this was using her own words in a private converation against her. I looked at Katie, she was pale as a ghost, tears were streaming down her face. Percy put a hand on her shoulder, but he looked confused. Katie shook her head. By now everyone in the hall had turned to stare at us, more spacificaly her. It was deadly quiet, untill someone broke the scilence. "The little slut wasnt even dating him? Wow, bet shes gonna make him support the kid AND her!" everyone laughed, everyone but the campers and Hunters, who were all on the other side of the hallway. Katie let out a sob and ran into the girls room, followed by Travis. I scanned the crowd looking for the person who had just spoken so crulley. When my eyes landed on her a bile like taste filled my mouth, _Olive_. Without even thinking I lept on her. Sending her back a foot, slamming into a locker. "You fucking son of a bitch nasty ass little bastard take it back right now or Ill cut your head off and shove it up your ass-" She rolled under neath me screaching as I cursed her, trying to get the upper hand. She had a her hands yanking at my hair and I had punched her in the nose, her blood dripping down on me, as she rolled ontop. I yanked a clmp of her annoying ginger hair out (Nothinng against gingers, just this one) and she yelped in agony. A crowd gathered arond us as she scratched my face with her demon claws. I kneed her in the gut, she doubled over, then recoiled, kicking me in the eye with her heels. I cried out in pain, everything was blurry and I thought I felf blood dripping down my face. I stood up, about to lunge at her when someone grabbed me form behind, Conner. "Shes not worth it, Katie needs you." And with that he dragged me into the girls room.

The Half Bloods were all gatherred around Katie, who was on the floor sobbing into Travis' chest. Even a few Hunters were in the bathroom. Everyone was comforting her, or atleast untill I walked in. When Annabeth saw me she screamed bloody murrder, "What the hell happened to you?!" I frowned, "Olive. But dont worry, besides for the eye, she looks worse." Most of the Demigods gasped. I looked around the room for Nico, but he was nowhere to be found. "I think she made the poster. If she heard our conversation, Katie, she would probably like you even less." Katie frowned, "Wheres Nico?" I folded my arms to my chest, "I guess we kniw where his loyalties lie." It didnt come out as snarky as I had intended, it almost sounded sad, like I missed him. And I did NOT want it to sound like that. Just then the door barged open and everyone jumped out of their skin. But it wasnt Nico, it wasnt even Olive. It was the secrtary, Miss Wice, she cronged when she saw me, "Thalia Grace to my office!" she boomed. I groaned, this was SO not going to be good.

I sat across from Mr. D, we were having a stare down, (me with myone good eye) to see who would talk first. My arms were crossed and I was slouching down. He however had his hands firmly around a cup of coffee and he sat pin straight in hus seat. He symbolized power, but frankly so did I, just in a more teen rebble sort of way. After 15 minutes of neither of us braking he finally said, "Get back to class, dont let me see you in here again or its suspension!" That was supprisingly a better deal than I was hoping for, since I had allready had a meeting with him three times in December and it was only the twentieth. But I was totaly loving the fact that he wasnt accnowladging my bloody eye.

By the time I got to my locker it was between 1st and 2nd period. People were staring at my eye and whispering, but I honestly didnt know what to do about it, I hadnt even seen it yet. "Ohh, ouch. You might want to get that eye checked out hun." someone said. I couldnt make her out clearly but by the awefull smell of perfume and the bald patch in her orange hair I knew it was Olive. "Id watch your back if I were you, Grace. Wouldnt want people to know what you think of my boyfriend." she clicked her tounge, and it sent chills down my spine, bad ones. I had forgotten about that. "What are you talking about Olive-Oil." I smirked and she frowned, "Just the fact that your just as big of a slut as your little friend Kate." That sent me over the edge, I lunged at her for the secconed time today, only to be heald back by strong hands. All the rage and fury sat out of my mouth, "Usted poco puta! No sé que mierda sobre mis amigos! Puedo hacer de su vida un infierno! Yo me crié en la calle! Sabe qué es lo que ocurre en las calles? **Cosas malas**!" Yea, I didnt look it, but I was part hispanic, it was on my dads side of the family, thats where I got the dark hair. Teh translation: You little slut! You dont know shit about my friends! I can make your life hell! I grew up on the streets! You know what happens on the streets? **Bad things**! It was true, all of it. "Thalia, calm the hell down!" the person restraining me yelled.

"No me vayan a decir a la calma el infierno abajo! Usted calma el infierno abajo! Que carajos están usted de todos modos?" **(A/N: Translation: Dont tell me to calm the hell down! You calm the hall down! Who the fuck are you anyway?) **I shouted back to the person behind me as I whipped around. "NICO!" I yelled as I got a look at him, then I slapped him in the face, "¿Dónde estaban ustedes esta mañana cuando Katie necesita usted? Todos necesitábamos!" I screamed in his face as he rubbed his sore cheek. I was flailing my fists now. But he grabbed my wrist, "What the hell are you saying! I dont speek spanish!" After he said that I tried not to laugh, then regained seriousness, "Where were you this morning when Katie needed you? We all needed you!" the seccond I said it I wished I could take it back, he looked at me with soft eyes, "All of you?" before I could answer someone cleared their throat, I had forgotten Olive was there. "Yea, Nic, where were you?" she smiled flirtashiously. Nico frowned, "Cut the shit Olive. Im out of debt, you dont have to pretend anymore." I frowned, there it was again, what was he talking ablut. Olive pouted, but Nico continued, "I was on the other side of the school taking down all of the posters that YOU put up!" he glared at Olive, she bit her lip. "You know, if you were really a Half Blood you would have helped Katie, not hurt her." She grinned evily, "But Im not a Half Blood. I told you allready, Im a Tiatan now." Nicos eyes filled with rage, "Imguess you are. Because now I can see how you deserve to rot in hell with the rest of them!" Confused I stared back and forth between them. She was a Tiatan? He had alot of explaining to do. He seemed to understand that because he took my hand and dragged me off. But before I left I got a good chance to spit on Olives face, litteraly. "Desagradable prole del diablo!"

* * *

**Annabeths POV:**

Nico had called for an emergancy Half Blood/Demigod meeting so we all ditched class and sat on the snow covered court yard. What supprised me the most was that not only was Thalia here, but she was sitting next to Nico. "Wheres Olive?" someone asked, Thalia smirked, but it didnt look very good with her beat up eye. "I guess Ill explain." Nico said, "I was in dept to the Titains, well not only me. Somehow they got all this dirt on us and threatened to reveal it if I didnt do as they say. They made me do minor things at first, shoplift, stinkbombs." I raised my eyebrow at Thalia who was trying not to laugh. "Well, that was all in the beging of the summer, when I was er...avoiding you guys." Ohhh, that part made sense now. "Weeeelllll, then they decided to kill two birds with one stone. They had this girl who wanted to be a Titain, bt they couldnt figure out how to give her an initiation and theycouldnt figure out how else to tourture me so-" I cut him off, "The girl was Olive, and they made you guys fake date to ruin your relationships and make her seem weak." I finished for him, "Umm...yes thats actually exactly right." Nico looked sceptical, "What? Im smart, deL with it." I sniffed

"So, shes really gone?" Rachel asked with a big grin. "For the tenth time YES! Shes gone, Rachel." Rachel jumped up and down and went back to singing 'The Wicked Witch Is Dead' with Conner. We were all jumping up and down celebrating when all of the sudden Thalia covered her eye and screamed in pain. "Get her to the nurse!" Percy cried as Thalia fell to the ground. Blood dripping onto the snow, staining it crimson.

An hour later Percy, Jason, Katie and I all sat outside of The principals office. Then Thalia finally came out, her eye covered in bloody gauze the nurse had given her until she could go to the doctors office. Sally followed Thaila out, frowning, something she rarely did. "Come on boys, we have to get Thalia to the doctors office." while th boys collected their stuff Katie and I talked to Thalia, "He suspended you! Are you kidding me? Why?" I screached, she answered, "He allready gave me a warning today for almost killing Olive and when I went ti the nurse I couldnt get help without explaining where I had been. So theyfound out I cut class. But Ill be back after Christmas. Besides, there were only a few days left till brake anyway. But on the bright side, now Ive fot my birthday off." she smiled playfully then winced, moving her face didnt seem like a good option right now, but she was right, if she was suspended she wouldnt have to spend her 16th birthday on December 22 in school. As she followed Sally and Katie down the hall she called back to me, "Dont forget to tell Zoe and Artie why Im not here!" for a minute there I had thought that things were back to orml. But then I remembered she was a Hunter, things woild probably never be the same.


	21. Chapter 21

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** I have risen from the dead! Anyway, just wanted to clarify; I did not use google translate last chapter, google translate should go die, because its shit. Anyway I used my spanish notebook from like the 7th grade, but I had to look up the curse words because even though my spanish teacher was stupid, she wasnt that stupid. Oh and someone reviewed saying that some of the contents of the story were a little unrealistic for their age and I do agree. I dont think that all of this could happen to one group of people, but this is not based on real life. They also asked if I was in highschool, it just got me curious as to how old you guys think I am. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**** PJO belongs to Rick Rioardain.**

**Chapter 21: Stop making a fool outta me!**

**Thalias POV:**

On my 16th birthday Percy and Annabeth cut school and brought me home a birthday cupcake. When they sang happy birthday to me I was overjoyed.

But I didnt look it. The day after I had gotten suspended the doctor fixed up my eye.

He gave me this aweful stuff to clean it out and two stitches in the area in between my eyebrow and my eye.

It wasnt swollen now, but there was still a pretty bad bruise, so I didnt look very good. Dispite my attempts to cover it with makeup.

"Happy Birthday Pinecone Face! Your finaly 16!" Percy shouted. I rolled my EYE.

"Finaly? You only turned 16 over the summer, Annies not even 16 yet." Percy smiled.

"Nico's 16" He smirked, and I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

Annie grined, "Well Seaweed Brain said Sally wasnt going to let you get your permit until your suspension ended, so we thought maybe..." she trailed off.

"You thought what?!" I snapped

"ThatmaybeNicocouldteachyouho wtodriveinsteadofmebecauseIs uckatdriving." Percy said fast.

Translation: We thought that maybe Nico could teach you how to drive instead of me because I suck at driving.

Other Translation: Annabeth and I want you back as a Half Blood so were gonna try and get you and Nico to make up for good.

"Hmm...let me think about it...NO!" Percy frowned, "Well too bad. Im not gonna help you and neither will my mom. So if you ever wanna drive..." I stuck my tounge out at him. "Ill think about it."

We all plopped down on the couch and laughed the day away, just like old times.

* * *

Christmas morning rolled around and before I knew it I had opened gifts from Aunt Sally, Percy, Katie and Jason. A few days ago Zoë had droped off her gift for me and I had given mine to her. She got me a shirt with a deer on it and I got her some book about the moon.

"Thaila, someones on the phone for you!" Aut Sally called from the kitchen.

"Umm hello?" I said into the phone. I didnt hear an answer right away, just a crackling connection.

I was about to hang up when I heard a voice.

"Thalia, baby?" It was my mom

"Mommy?" My voice cracked, I could hear her crying.

"Its really you! Im sorry I havent called." she said desprately.

"I dont care." I said, but my voice betrayed me.

"I miss you so much, darling. Believe me."

She rambled on for a few minutes, I told her about the Half Bloods and the Hunters then I told her about Nico.

She let out a light laugh, "You love him, dont you?" my face heated up.

"Phtt, nnn-oo! Of course not!" I stammered.

My mom sighed, "Young love, so adorable. Oh dear! I have to get going, sweetie! I promise Ill stay in touch this time!" then she hung up.

* * *

Before shcool started up again it was New Years Eve and I had a mission.

Evie and I had talked it over and we decided it was time.

Death by Lightning wanted me back. And they had a huge gig today, they needed me.

And even though I hated to admit it, I needed them too. So we made a plan.

Death by Lightning would be preforming at midnight in a big park near the school, so Evie would get ready at my house then leave with Percy and Tim, who were in on the plan.

And I would meet them there with Katie and everyone else.

Evie stood next to me, dressed in a longsleved gold shirt and a skirt made out of teal feathers.

Her gold heels were to die for but impossible to stand in. I decided to take a more comfortable look.

I was wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a sparkly black tanktop despite the weather and my black hightops and my usual make up to cover my recently mostly healed eye.

"Is he oblivious?" I asked Evie, she smiled.

"Yep, totaly clueless. I told him that I couldnt sing infront of all those people so he had to sing it. But theres no way he can get his voice that high, so you better cut in at the right time." Evie warned.

I nodded and walked over to Katie who was trying miserably to hide her baby.

She groaned, Katie was 5 1/2 months along and getting pretty big. She had kindof started to give up hiding it anymore but she looked misriable.

"The damn shirt wont even cover my belly button!" she shouted, tearing the shirt off in the middle of the livingroom.

"We'll find something." Evie soothed as we walked Katie back into our room.

* * *

A half an hour later I stood in the crowd next to Katie and Annabeth.

Annie and I were holding tiny plastic cups if chapign that Artimis had snuck for us.

Katie glared at us enviously, "What I would do for a cup of that!" she muttered.

I looked at my watch, "Crap! They'll be on in ten and I still gotta get a mike! See ya guys after the show."

Before I walked off I shouted "Oh, someone get his damn expression on tape." Annie winked.

"All covered, he asked me to record the show with his camera!" a ginourmous grin spread across my face as I raced back stage.

Evie and Perc had specificaly made sure that Nico was on stage right and I was on stage left, so he wouldnt see me while the guys set up my wireless microphone.

The curtains opened, "Welcome everybody! We are Death by Lightning!" Nico shouted, he wasnt holding his guitar, since he would be singing he asked his friend Chi-Chi to play.

All the sudden the music started, Percy was furiously pounding the drums and Tim was plucking the bass. (A/N: Thailia-Italics, Nico-Bold, Both-Both)

**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water**  
**And I think of all the things, what you're doing **  
**and in my head I make a picture**

Nico started and it sounded great, people were allready going crazy.

**'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**  
**And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

He closed his eyes, it was time for me to get on the stage, the seccond he opened his mouth it was my que.

**Won't you come on over,**

The seccond he said 'Over' I blurted it out, saving his ass from the high note.

_Stop making a fool out of me-ee-ee!_

His eyes shot open, his expression darkened. And then a giant goofy smile spread across his lips.

_Why dont you come on over Valerie, Valarie, Valarie, Valerie?_

He had made his way over to me and now we were dancing a really fast, upbeat sorta thing where he spun me and dipped me alot. (A/N: Look up Glee Valarie version and watch the blonde and the Asian boy, its baisicaly their dance, minus the cool stunts)

_**Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale,**_  
_**did you get a good lawyer?**_  
_**I hope you didn't catch a tan,**_  
_**I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya**_  
_**Are you shoppin anywhere,**_  
_**changed the color of your hair, are you busy?**_  
_**And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging**_  
_**all the time are you still busy?**_

We sang in union, still dancing.

**'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**  
**And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**  
_Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me-ee-ee!_  
_Why dont you come on over Valerie, Valerie Valerie, Valarie-ee-ee?_

**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water**  
**And I think of all the things,**  
**what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture'**

**Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**  
**And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**  
_Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me!_  
_Why dont you come on over Valerie, Valerie-ee-ee Vaaaalarie, Valerie-ee-ee mmm Valariee, Valarie-ee-ee, Valarie-Valarie!? Why dont ya com on over, Valarie?_

We ended woth a tremendous bang, glitter was falling everywhere, saying as we were only a few blocks from where the ball was falling.

I looked at my watch, 11:59 pm. Then I heard a chime. It was midnight, the crowd went crazy. Behind me I saw Tim pull Evie in for a midnight kiss. In the crowd I saw Leo and Reyna in a deep makeout session. Selena and Beck were entranced with eachother.

Chris had pulled Clarisse in for a quick peck. Grover was holding Juniper. Rachel was awkwardly standing next to Conner who was staring at her, he finaly put her out of her missery and taped her on the shoulder she turned around only to be met with his lips.

Annie stood staring at my dear oblivious cousin Percy who was still on stage next to Katie who was looking into the crowd, searching for someone. Travis. He walked tight up to her, muttered something into her ear, placed one hand on her stomache, the other around her neck, then kissed her.

Over the noise Nico said to me, "Its midnight, airhead." Then he broke the walls that had been built around me for months, he pushed through the forcefeild, knocked down the barrier and kissed me.

And for a minute I forgot everything, where we were, why we were here. WHO we were, but the glitter in my face reminded me. Who he was, who I was, why this wasnt supposed to happen and who was watching.

I was a Hunter. He was my VERY recently reknewed ex-best friend, whom I had a complicated relationship with. Again, I was a hunter, which meant no boys! And Artimis was watching the whole thing from the crowd.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled away.

Before I hoped off the stage I gave him a smile, a scilent message. It could mean two things:

_Next time you get a fucking girl friend, tell me. And make sure shes not a bitch this time. _

_OR _

_Were still Nico and Thalia, were still the same people. Were ok._

* * *

It was Fevbuary 14, the worst day of the year.

I had managed to dodge all the dumb questions about my relationship with Nico for over a month, and I was on probation as a Hunter up unitil last week for as Zoë liked to call it 'sleeping wi the ememy'.

But the questions were getting increadibly irritating today.

At play rehearsal Evie, wearing her pink Frenchy wig asked me, "Are you two going on a date today?"

Her question was the last straw, from where we stood at the back of the stage I shouted, "Im a fucking Hunter! Im not dating Nico!"

Of course for that I got an embarrassing lecture and a detention.

It didnt really help that Nico was giving me driving lessons today, so Katie and Jase caught rides with Percy. Leaving me and Nico alone in the car.

Hell, was it awkward? No. You wanna know why? Because even though I was inlove with him, Nico was my best friend again and nothing could change that.

* * *

**A/N: I do apologise for taking so long. But to make it up to you guys I spaced my paragraphs! YAY! Im so proud of myself! Dont forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! So question time, Im going to put the war with the Titains in here but I think that it will be too crammed if I do it in Softmore year. So will you guys be mad if I put it in Junior year? Answer in the comments! Also Im 15, and a Freshie, bc my birthday wasnt too long ago. And the long last ch was called 'Valarie'. IM REALY TRYING MY HARDEST WITH THE SPELLING! Im sorry Im just sooo terrible at it.**

**Random Reviewer: The Highschool starts in 9th grade and the Middle school starts in 6th grade, but the building is combined. I based the height off of the characters height in the books. Sorry about how they are acting too mature, Ill try to make their ages more believeable.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I so dont own PJO. If I did Thalico would be alive in the books!**

**Chapter 22: Back to Normal?**

**Thalias POV:**

I stood behind the counter of the cafè with my hands holding up my chin, totaly board. "Thalia! Get back to work!"

I rolled my eyes at Ethan, the bossy Jr. manager. He was a senior at Goode, but he acted like an old man.

"Give me a break! My days over in like five minutes!" He walked into sight, his maine of blonde hair tied back exposing his annoying blue eyes. I had hated him from day one when he started hiting on me.

And he had hated me since day two, when I rejected him. "Well, is it five minutes yet?" I rolled my eyes. And my watched dinged. "Now it is."

I walked from behind the counter and hung up my apron. Then I took a seat at the counter.

"What are you doing?" he scowled "Im meeting some friends, duche bag." I said in a monotone. His scowl deepened and he walked away.

"Omgeez! Its so great to see you Thalia!" Selena squealed as she and Beck took a seat next to me. I gave her a hug, "I know! I havent seen you guys in such a long time."

I had been some time hanging out with all of the Half Bloods and Demigods, because I realised that just because I was mad at Nico I had ditched all of them.

I hung out with them all in smaller groups, it was just easier. Yesterday I was at the mall with Piper, Leo and Reyna. Pipes and I talked to the couple for a few minutes until they started making out. Then we got nachos.

Last week Katie and I went to the zoo with Juniper and Grover. And I also went to a baseball game with Chris, Nyssa, Will and Clarisse.

And this week the Stolls, Rachel, Percy, Nico and I had a huge prank planned.

But now I was having lunch with Beck and Selena. "So how are those Hunters treating our little goth?" Beck teased, I punched him. "Very good."

As we left Beck went to use the rest room. And Selena sighed, like she had been waiting for him to leave. "So, Nicos teaching you how to drive..." she smiled and I nodded.

"Yea, we started in Febuary, so for three months now. But I still suck." It was actualy April 20th, we started Febuary 5th, so almost four months. I didnt want to admit how bad I was.

"Soooooo I know you like him." she blurted. If I was drinking, I would have had a spit take.

"Selena I love you, but what-the-actual-fuck are you talking about?" I said, playing it cool.

"Oh pu-leeze! Thalia, my mom is a professional matchmaker as a side job. I can sense it."

"I dont like him Selena." It wasnt a total lie, my feelings for him were a lot stronger than a crush.

She snorted, "Here, Ill prove it. Percy and Annabeth are in love, they just dont know it yet." I snorted, "Everyone knows that!"

Selena pouted, just the Beck walked out from the bathroom and grabbed her hand, "Later Thalia, great to talk to you!"

* * *

I pushed my keys through the door and opened it. Only to be greeted with chaos.

"Jason?" I called into the apartment, "Sup sis?" he called back, walking into the living room to greet me.

The seccond he steped in he dropped the phone in his hand. "What the he-"

"JASON!", I shouted before he finished his sentance.

"eck?" he finished in a question and I nodded approval. "What the hell happened in here?" I asked him.

He didnt answer, instead he called me a hypocrite and went back to his room.

I groaned and started picking up the food that was on the floor.

"Hey Thalia!" I almost peed my self, I hadnt noticed Katie.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a wooden spoon full of brownie mix, chocolate chunks and sprinkles.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her face red and covered in chocolate.

She smiled for a minute, exposing her brownie filled teeth, then let out a cry.

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. She was getting closer and closer to her due date and she couldnt handle it any more. She hadnt even spoken to her father in months. And she had no idea what she was going to do after she had the baby.

But the baby wasnt just affecting her, it was taking a huge toll on Travis.

_I walked out of the cafeteria only to find Travis standing with his head against the wall in an empty hall way. _

_"Umm...Hey Stoll." he didnt even answer me, instead he said, "I dont know what Im doing, Thalia." _

_He turned to look at me, he was crying._

_"Im flunking every subject. I got kicked off the track team. Im not even listening to half the things going on in my world. My mom hates me. My dad allways has hated me. I have a girl friend that-" he stoped and corrected himself, ploping down on the floor._

_"No, shes not even my girlfriend! We're not even FRIENDS. We hate each other. But some how I got her fucking pregnant! And now I have this girl that I dont even know what she is in my life and shes yelling at me to get her ice cream! And then shes hitting me, saying she wanted pickles!" he looked psycotic, his hands clutching his hair._

_"I dont want to get her pickles! Why cant she just eat the ice cream!?" I looked at him for a long time, then he said, "Im ten detentions away from getting expelled! I cant support myself! How the hell am I going to support the baby? She'll move on to someone else, someone that she can call a boyfriend. Someone that can help her. How can I help Katie, when I have nothing to offer?" he asked miserably._

_"Give yourself to her, offer yourself. And get her some more damn pickles!"_

* * *

I sat down with the Hunters on Monday, trying to drone out whatever booring conversation wa going on.

Then my eyes connected with Nico's. He nodded.

And me Travis, Nico, Conner and Rachel stood up, "FOOD FIGHT!" we screamed simltaniously.

I flung a giant fist full of mashed potatoes at Nico, who returned the favor from across the room.

He missed and hit Zoè who screamed, took her pasta and tossed it at him. He ducked and the saucy carbs splattered all over Annabeths white shirt.

Meanwhile the entire cafeteria had gone to shit. Shit was being thrown all over the place. People were screaming and running around.

"Oh that is it!" Annabeth took a handfull of frosting from the tub Katie was quietly eating from and flung it right at Zoes face, landing right between the eyes.

I was throwing random objects at everyone in sight. Just then the doors started to open.

Just as planned Nico, Rachel, Conner, Travis and I ran out of the other set of doors in the cafeteria and onto the school green.

We arupted into laughs, "That was amazing!" Rachel shouted, Conner nodded in agreement. "Enough of a pick-me-up Travis?" I asked him seriously, he shrugged.

"But it was definately fun enough!"

* * *

It was the big day. May 13th. Opening night.

The first few scenes were fine, booring almost. Well except for the kiss.

I had to pretend I didnt like it. But I did

Everything had gone by in a blur, and then we were up to the big dance number to 'Hand Jive'.

Nico and I danced for a minute until Olive, who was playing Cha Cha cut in.

I felt bad for the poor sucker, but I had to get to the other end of the stage.

So I went to the back and started dancing with extras, fliping them, spinning them. Them flipping me.

And then it was the final scene.

The whole play I had been dressed as a goodie two shoes with my hair up with ribbons, but now I was dressed in leather and like a slut.

It was by far the best scene. But after the curtains went down and the aplause stoped the glory didnt last long.

After being congratulated and handed flowers and cards. I went into the dressing room.

A few kids were wiping off makeup and getting changed. In the middle of the room stood Katie, clutching her stomache.

"You ok, Kates?" I asked her nervously.

"My water just broke."

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry about the terribleness of their play, but I havent seen Grease in a long time, and thats baisicaly all I remember. And a cliffie...Dun dun dun! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Ok so, I realised I never explained this: Katie and Travis went to get their ultrasound. But they didnt find out the babys gender because they didnt want to get too attatched just incase they gave it up.**

**Disclaimer: ****Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordain.**

**Chapter 23: It happened that day:**

**Katies POV: (August 21):**

"Come over!" thats all I had to say. Just two words into the phone and he would come.

He wouldnt care what the reason was, he would come and he wouldnt question it.

And in a way that made me happy.

It was funny, my happiness and _him _werent usually associated with each other. But this summer that changed.

I dont know why but we put aside our differences and just had fun.

Fun...

No that wasnt right. Fun was something a five year old had playing hide-and-seek with their friends.

I wasnt five. And I deffinately wasnt playing hide-and-seek with him.

"Hello, Gardener." was all he said, before he stepped into my house, slamming his lips into mine and kicking the door closed behind him.

I tangled my hand into his hair and returned the favor.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs aroung his waist.

Slowly we made our way upstairs.

He knew exactly what to do and when to do it. Our little 'game' had been going on for over a month.

When it was in action there was nothing wrong, and even after we were done there was nothing wrong.

It was actualy kind of nice.

You know, to not be attacking each other.

It almost felt right.

But when I really thought about it...

It made me feel bad, awfull even.

My dad would be so ashamed.

I was ashamed myself.

If I thought about it it made me feel _dirty._

But then again...

Who wants to be clean?

When it was done I turned my back to him.

We were tangled in the sheets, sweaty and out of breath.

Little did I know that it would be the last time we played that 'game'.

Because, it happened that day.

When I turned back around he was allready out of bed zippering his pants.

"Later, Gardener." he said, slipping on his shirt as he walked through the door.

"Later, Stoll."

When he was gone I lie there, staring at the ceiling.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile. But it was hard not to.

We didnt have to worry about complications it was just _fun._

* * *

**Thalias POV:**

Chaos was forming behind me but I wasnt paying attention.

My eyes were glued to Katie, who was being raced down the hall in a wheel chair.

She was being pushed by Aunt Sally. Travis was right infront of me.

And all of the Half Bloods and Demigods were right behind me.

All of us who were in the play were still dressed in our costumes with makeup half on.

"Ahhhh!" Katie grunted. The nurse leading us soothed her.

"Im afraid only three of you can come in." she said.

"Trav-is!" Kaite grunted through her teeth, "Your kid too! Dont chicken out!" she groaned again.

Travis still looked like he was in shock.

"Aunt Sally! Need you!" her face was turning red. "Of course, sweetie."

The rest of us stayed behind as they continued to go.

"WAIT!" Katie screamed, we all jumped out of our skin.

She grabbed my hand, "I want Thalia with me too!"

"Of course." I was increadibly flattered.

"Come on!" the nuese said as the four of us followed her down the hall.

"Ahhhhhggg! It hurts!" Katie screamed.

We got into the room. We all put on scrubs as the nurse sat her down and set her up.

"Come on baby, push." Aunt Sally said.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Katie screamed, red faced and sweaty.

"Come on Kates." I grabbed the hand that Travis wasnt holding.

His hand looked broken allready, Kaie had squeased it so hard. And now mine was probably broken too.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Come on Katie-Kat, you can do it!" Travis said, but he looked like he was in a state of shock still.

"TRAVIS! I HATE YOU SOOOOOO FUCKING MUCH!"

She made some more inhuman noises.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Youve got it Kates!" Travis said, staring into her eyes. Her face looked purple and her hair was drenched.

"TRAVIS! THIS IS NOT A SOCCER GAME AND IM NOT SCORING A GOAl! IM GIVING BIRTH!"

There were two other doctors in the room now.

"Push!"

"Aghhhhh!"

"Come on!"

"Youve got this!"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU TRAVIS STOLL AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE SUICIDE!"

"Pipe the fuck down, Katie!"

"You cant tell her to pipe the fuck down, shes giving birth Travis!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS THALIA!"

"Haha!"

"ONLY I CAN YELL AT HIM!"

"Hey!"

"YOU CANT TELL ME TO PIPE THE FUCK DOWN, IM GIVING BIRTH!"

"Push!"

"Aghhhhhh!"

This went on for two hours until...

"Cut the cord."

After two hours of Katies painfull birth the doctors took the baby away to be cleaned.

With in two minutes Katie was out cold.

Aunt Sally had went to the waiting room to deliver the news.

Travis sat holding Katies hand, murmering to himself.

He turned to me, "Did you see the gender? I didnt even see if it was a boy or girl."

He was crying, I shook my head.

I had been tryng to avoid looking at it until it got cleaned.

"Did I just call it 'it'?" He asked me, I stiffled a laugh and nodded.

"Well what are you supposed to call it?"

"I dont know...Maybe Ill name it 'Toast'!"

The sad thing was he actually sounded like he wanted that to be the babys name.

* * *

"Ok, mom. Bye, love you too." I called into the phone.

The baby came back, a beautiful baby girl.

Travis and Katie were inside, talking about her right now.

Talking about what they would do.

"Hello, is Katie here?" a mans voice asked me.

My eyes probably bugged out of my head.

"Mr. Gardener?"

His eyes were red, like hed been crying.

And he was out of breath, lime hed ran the whole way here.

"Umm...shes in there, but Im not so sure-" I didnt get to finish my sentence.

He had already walked through the door.

* * *

**Katies POV:**

Giving birth was horrible.

It was like squeasing a watermellon out of your...you-know-what.

But in the end the results were increadible.

"What do you want to do with her, Travis?"

I was crying a little, but could you blame me?

"Whatever you want." he said softly.

He was in a seat next to my hospital bed, holding the baby, staring down at her.

"No, you dont want to do whatever I want. We never agree Travis. N-e-v-e-r."

Travis sighed, "Katie, this baby belongs to us. Shes something we can call our own. Shes a sign that I havent been dreaming all this time. Shes means that we have something real. Shes ours."

After he said that I knew what he wanted, "I want to keep her too."

He looked up at me, his eyes were glowing and he was smiling madly.

"Are you sure? Its going to be alot of work. And how are we going to take care of her from two dif-"

Just then my dad barged in through the door. And I felt my heart drop.

"Daddy?" I managed to gulp out.

"Is that her?" he asked

I nodded, so slightly.

And my dad broke down into tears, "Im so so sorry. I should have been there for you."

We talked for a while. He asked me to move back in.

And I accepted on the grounds that we could make the spare room into a nursury.

And that Travis could have a key so he could see the baby.

My dad agreed without hesitation.

Every few minutes Id glance at Travis, he be playing with his daughters fingers.

_Our _daughters fingers.

"Does she have a name?"

I looked at Travis and he grinned, "How do you feel about Cassidy?"

* * *

**A/N:**** Tada! I know its a little short, but I felt that as a good place to end it. Sorry for the lack of characters in this chappie, but there was really noplace toadd them in. I actualy started this a realy long time ago, but had tremeandus trouble finishing it.**

**Im really gonna miss pregnant Katie... she was really funny. And she gave me great head-cannons about how shed call Travis at like 2 am and demand chocolate easter bunnies, and he wouldnt know where to find them because it wasnt easter time...**

**Any way, REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hi guys. Ok so total lack of creativity in this chapter. But you have to cut me some slack because Ive been having a terrible week. First my friend walked in on me purging and she started to grill me. I have now been ignoring her for three days. Then I started having these weird sleep patterns. I fell asleep at like 3pm on Friday and woke up at like 9pm and I pretty much never sleep, and then on saturday a similar thing happened. And what happened to me today? Well this ones my favorite-My friend Peter tripped me and I fell down the stairs...**

**Anyway, on another note I realised something about this story. There has been Thalico and Tratie and Leyna and even some Jasper. But there has been complete lack of Percabeth! So heres something to make up for that. Oh and Thalia, Katie, Annabeth ans Silenas dresses are on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, Im pretty sure I wouldnt be writing fanfiction.**

**Chapter 24: Hello and Goodbye:**

**Percys POV:**

Everything was slowly going back to normal.

Well as normal as things ever get around here.

"No! You idiot, youve got the lyrics wrong!" Thalia shouted.

Thalia was freaking out because Sophmore Spring Fling was coming up and we were playing a few songs there.

Most of the band was practicing in our apartment, except for Tim, who was sick and me.

I was studying with Annabeth.

She was going out of her mind helping me prepare for finals, and I was really greatful

But it wasnt working.

"Percy! This isnt math! Why is there an equation on your paper?" Annabeth scolded.

I wasnt really listening.

Evie pounded on her portable key board, making an obnoxious low note.

"Jeeze! Chill, Thals!" Nico said.

Thalia whacked the back of his head, "Dont call me Thals!" she snapped.

Silena was also here, trying to convince Thalia and Annabeth to go shopping with her.

She was really bummed about it being her last high school dance with Beck, since senior prom already passed.

"Pweeeeaazzzzeeee?" Silena spoke in a baby voice.

"No! Im busy, Silena." Thalia shouted over Nicos guitar strumming.

"Wrong note, Death Breath!"

Silena turned to Annabeth, "Annie, will you come?"

Annabeth scoffed, "Im trying to help Percy with his English homework. But he seemes to think its Math!"

Silena pouted and they started to argue.

"Percy, tell her that you need to study!"

"No! Percy tell her she needs to get an outfit for Spring Fling!"

"I..uhhh-"

The doorbell rang.

I ran to get, greatful for the escape.

But that didnt last long- The seccond I opened the door Katie and Travis barged in.

Travis was holding a crying Cassidy in a pink baby sling on his chest.

They both looked exhausted, as they usualy did these days.

Katie pushed right passed me and walked over to Thalia, who looked like she was ready to punch someone (*cough*Nico*cough*) in the face.

"Can you watch Cassidy? Ive got to meet Silena to go-" She realised Silena was in the room.

"Oh hi! Anyway, I cant bring her and Travis has some family thing."

Thalia frowned, "Im kinda busy. What about Juniper?"

"Date with Grover."

"Rachel?"

"Art exhibit."

"Piper?"

"She, Jason, Beckendorf and Nyssa are giving Leo an intervention about the dangers of fire."

"Reyna?"

"Not answering her phone, probably had a fight with Leo."

"Umm...Clarisse and Chris?" Thalia looked unsure when she asked that and I couldnt blame her.

Katie snorted, "As if! Shed turn my baby into a war crazed animal!"

"Annabeth?"

Annabeths eyes widened, "Nope! Sorry Im going shopping with Silena!"

"Really!?" Silena screached.

Then all four of them started to quarell.

As they continued listing names Travis took a seat next to me on the couch.

There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot.

Though he was a wreck he still managed his signature smirk.

"So, you gonna ask our little Annsie-kins to the dance?" he teased.

I frowned, taking Cassidy out of the sling.

"No." I scowled, but soon smiled broadly as Cassidy giggled.

"Awww! Come on, you have to!" he pleaded.

Confused, I asked, "Why? Did you and Conner bet on it?"

His face flushed a little.

"Oh my gods! You did. Thats so not right!"

He smirked again, "Well, I actually bet on it with Rachel. Conner has problems detecting who likes who." He laughed.

"Hes got enough probemes with his own love life."

But his heart didnt realy seem too into the insult, he was cradling his baby.

I smiled, "Youre becoming a softy."

He chuckled, "Can you blame me?"

"No." I said, because I couldnt.

Cassidy was adorable, she had curious blue eyes, just like Travis' and a little tuft of hair the color of Katies.

She always had this adorable little expression on her face, like, _dont blame me, Im just the innocent baby. _

And she was an innocent little baby. She didnt cry too much.

Actually, before today she hadnt cried in a week, from what Id seen.

Travis tickled her stomache, "Hello, duckie!" he cooed.

* * *

**Annabeths POV:**

"Remind me why Im here again." Thalia whispered as we lagged behind Katie and Silena.

I elbowed her, "Shut up. This is good for Katie. She hasnt gotten out since Cassie was born!"

It was true, Katie had hardly seen the sunlight since the birth of her child.

But we were also here for other reasons. One of them was Silena.

Shed been on the glum side ever since she realised it would be her last year in high school with Beckendorf.

We were also here for me. Sadly, all of my friends thought I was upset Percy hadnt asked me to the dance.

Its not that I wanted him to...I mean it wouldnt be a bad thing. Im not objecting.

It would be nice.

...As friends!

I hadnt really been expecing him to ask me.

But everyone else had been.

But besides from that we were here for Thalia too.

As much as she wouldnt admit it, there was something going on with her.

Something was definately wrong.

She had become 10x more angry at everything, grumpy, and she had been pushing herself and everyone else way too hard.

I had no idea what was going on, but I planned to find out.

"Ooooo! Lets go in here!" Silena squaled and grabed mine and Thalias wrists, catching us up to Katie.

She was on her way in to some vintage corner boutique.

After several minutes of rifaling through racks Katie and I had found some dresses and went to try them on, while Thalia and Silena looked at jewlery.

Katie tried hers on first.

Most of the dresses were frumpy and lumpy.

But her last dress was gorgous!

It was a stiff off white material, with spagetti straps and a thin brown belt that pinched at the perfect spot on her now thin again waist.

There were colorful flowers, starting at the bottom of the dress, right above her knee, crawling up until they stoped at her chest.

She wore baige heels to match.

Silena squealed, "Its too perfect!"

She looked at me, "Now its your turn!"

The seccond I came out I knew there was something wrong.

"What?" I demanded at the dumbfounded girls infront of me.

"Annie, you look increadible!" Thalia said breathily.

I looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a short, thin, silver dress. It had two thicker sleaves and lots of folds and creases.

It was shaped to make my whole body look thin and fit.

I agreed with Thalia, the dress made me look good.

"Here!" Silena handed me a pair of shiney-ish silver heels.

I groaned, but put them on for her sake.

They completed the look.

"FABULOUS!" Silena yelled, causing some hipster girls to turn and glare at us.

I stifled a laugh.

"Now its Thalias turn."

She only tried on one dress, but that was all she needed.

It was a swishy black material that ended two inches above the knee, and had one strap.

It was perfect for her.

The heels Katie picked out were black with silver studs around the top.

And she had on these interesting cross earings and a studded bracelett.

"Allright, that settles it. This store is amazing." Silena said, holding a pair of deep purple heels with silver bottoms.

"Now I just need a dress to match it!"

* * *

The night of the dance was...different.

I got there late. I had been heald up by my stupid step brothers.

By the time I got there it was pouring rain out side, so I was wet, and they had allready started playing slow songs.

"Hey." Thalia walked over to me.

"You missed our preformance." she monotoned, looking at her nails.

"Aww, Thals, Im sorry! Bobby and Matt got into a fight and-" she cut me off.

"It wasnt much to miss anyway. Evies sick, so we went the whole thing without keyboard." her voice cracked.

Confused, I studied her face closer. Through the flashing lights I could just make out how watery her eyes were.

She was avoiding eye contact and her arms were crossed, self conciously.

"Thalia-" she didnt let me finish.

She rubbed her eyes, "Look umm- Im not feeling so hot. Can you tell the others that Im going home."

Before I could answer she pushed past me and rushed out of the room.

I walked over to Percy, "Do you know whats wrong with Thalia?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Shes been in a bad mood all week. She probably just in a fight with Zoë or something."

My biggest regret was believing that. When I found out the truth, Percys theory made me feel rediculous. I should have gone after her.

Instead I put aside the fact that Thalia never criedm so it had to be something a shit load bigger than a fight with Zoë.

We went and got some drinks.

Then we talked to Clarisse by the snack bowl.

I took a seat inbetween Katie and Juniper.

"Hey guys. You both look great." I told them.

They both smiled, "Aww thanks Annabeth, so do you." Juniper beamed.

"Wheres Grover?" I asked her

"Oh he just went to-There he is now!" She gave us a little wave and walked off with him.

Katie and I chatted for a half hour, then we decided to dance.

There was some upbeat song playing, so we jumped up and down allong with the mass of other students.

"Hey, Nico." I called to Nico, who was lurking in the shadows.

He frowned, "Hey, Annabeth. Have you seen Thalia anywhere?"

I shook my head, "She left over an hour ago. She seemed a little on the down side."

He swore under his breath, "Whatever, Ill talk to her tomorrow. I think Im gonna go home. These dance things arent my favorite."

I laughed as he walked off. He was right about that.

A short while before the dance ended a slow song came on.

Percy came over and asked me to dance.

We were both terrible dancers, but it wasnt awkward.

Our hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

I looked over at Silena and Beck who were slow dancing too. She winked at me. Silena looked flawless in her white high-low flowy dress with a silver belt and her sexy heels.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and turned back to Percy.

The song got slower and slower until it stopped.

And then I was staring into Percys eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

He was leaning in and so was I, we were inches apart when Silena raced over to us.

"I hate to inturupt, but I just got a call from Nico." Her face was a little drained and pale.

"Whats wrong, Silena?" I asked her.

"Its Thalia."

* * *

**Nicos POV:**

After I got home from the dance I threw on some pajamas, chugged a gallon of milk and fell asleep right away on the couch.

My mom wasnt home so thought my slumber would be undisturbed, but apparently I was wrong.

I woke up to a ruccuss out side my living room window.

Thinking the Stolls may have played a prank I cautiously made my way to the front door.

But I wasnt greeted by a booby trap.

It was something much more shocking.

Thalia stood on my stoop, still dressed in her outfit from the dance.

Her legs were muddy and scraped, like she had fallen.

She had a tiny, but deep cut on her forehead.

She was soaking wet and caked in dirt and mud.

And her dress was in tatters.

Bu th worst part was, she was crying.

The seccond she saw me she dropped the beer bottle she was holding, letting it shatter on the stoop, and raced into my arms.

We just stood in the pouring rain for a few minutes while she let out gut wrenching sobs.

Even though she smelt of alchohol and blood and even though she was crying, something totaly un-Thalia. I knew it was real.

"I didnt know where else to go." she whispered.

* * *

I steered her upstairs and into the bathroom.

She was still a little drunk and a mess.

When we got to the bathroom I filled the tub for her.

"Umm-I can I uhh..." I guestured to the zipper of her dress.

She gave me a tiny little nod and a yawn.

I removed (the remains of) her dress. And put her in the tub in her bra and underwear.

**(Nico, you perve! :p) **I poured some soap on her muddied body.

I took a bowl of water and poured it over her head.

Then I realised that there was still some glass in the cut on her forehead.

I tried to pick it out gentally, but she winced.

When she as all clean I gave her an extra giant t-shirt and a pair of basket bal shorts.

I left her in the bathroom to change.

When she didnt come out in five minutes I knocked on the door.

When she didnt answer I went in.

She was asleep on the closed toilet seat.

I sighed and picked her up, bringing her down to the couch, where I gave her a blanket.

I couldnt help but wonder what had happened to her.

I knew the only person that allways had their phone on was Silena, so I called her and told her to get Annabeth and Percy.

Before they got here Thalaia started to sturr.

Before I even asked she cut straight to the chase and said, "My moms dead."

Worry washed over me. Before I said anything she continued.

"She was drunk driving on Monday. Got into a bad car accident. The doctors said it was a miricle she stayed alivethat long. I got the call right after our preformance. They had to cut the cord."

I knew she disnt want sympathy so I said, "Does Jason know?"

She looked down, her eys filled with tears, once again and said, "I dont know how to tell him. He never even knew her. Right when things were starting to pick up...We were finally getting allong. Things were getting better." she was shouting now, tears spilling down her face.

"Shes screwed me over so many times! And then we made up and she apologized. And she goes and dies! She screwed me over, again! She promised me she wouldnt. She promised." Seing Thalia in this state was heart braking.

I couldnt bare to see it, but she draged on, "I have terrible luck, you know. Terrible! The ods must hate me. Everything I have, gets taken away from me."

"Everything I love gets lost. _Everything. _" She cried for a minute, then stood up quickly.

"I shouldnt have come here, this was a mistake."

I ignored her, "You didnt loose Percy, or Jason or Annabeth."

I smiled bitterly, "You know the story. I did loose them. I found them again. But they were definately lost."

"Now that I started over things are so much better."

She choked back a sob, "I have so much more to loose."

"And with my luck I know Ill loose it all. I dont want to loose you too."

I smiled and took a step closer, "Im never saying goodbye to you. You will never loose me."

A ghost of a smirk played on her lips as she grabbed her things, "Goodbye. I have to say goodbye." she whispered.

She gave me a small peck on the cheek and left my house, wearing my basketball shorts and an oversized shirt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hey! Im starting to realise that this story is going to be really fucking long pretty soon so you'll see what Im gonna do with it.**

**Disclaimer: ****Sorry, Im not Uncle Rick.**

**Chapter 25: On the Hottest Days:**

**Thalias POV:**

We were at the funeral.

Me, Jason, Percy and Aunt Sally.

My dad hadn't even bothered to show up. But then again, not a lot of people had.

If my mom had died a year ago, I wouldn't have been as depressed as I was now.

We had always butted heads since she only put herself first.

But we had started to bond again, and now she was in a coffin.

Jason was crying on my shoulder, "I didn't even know her."

Percy had watery eyes, he only had good memories of her from when we were kids.

Aunt Sally was crying too, they had been best friends for a long time, even though they had grown apart in the end.

I wasn't crying.

I had cried myself dry when I was drunk at Nico's.

Call me a bitch, but I was almost over it.

I had gotten rid of all my feelings at Nico's.

Well, I had gotten rid of most of them before I reached him.

_I gripped the beer bottle tightly._

_It was my third...or fourth. I had lost count._

_It was raining and I was soaking wet._

_My feet were killing me. So I took off one shoe in the air and fell on my face, onto the bottle._

_It didn't hurt too much, I wasn't really feeling much at the moment._

_My knees were cut and muddy and my dress was ruined._

_The noise must have been loud, because it was ringing in my ears for a while._

_Its all I heard, broken glass._

_I just laid there for a few minutes and cried._

_And when the pain finally hit me, I screamed and thrashed out. _

_Throwing my shoe far away, I stood up, and grabbed another bottle from the six pack I had._

_I left the other bottles and my remaining shoe there and continued on my path to nowhere._

"Come on, Thalia. Lets go home." Aunt Sally said, gripping my arm as we walked to her car, away from the cemetery.

* * *

Before I knew it the last day of school was here.

It took five girls and a promise of ice cream to get Selina out of bed and to Beck's graduation.

It was a whole other story to get her dressed.

I had been so focused on Selina and everything else going on that I hadn't even realized Artimis and Zoe were graduating until they approached me, after the ceremony.

"Hello Thalia." Startled I jumped in my stupid heels, twisting my ankle when I landed.

Zoe snickered, "This is important." she said.

They lead me to an empty outdoor table, I sat down and burned my bare legs, since I was in shorts and it was like 200,000 degrees out.

Artimis took a seat next to me, "Look, Thalia, I wont be returning next year, neither will Zoe." I frowned, Zoe and I clashed but I still loved her like a sister.

"Well, we're giving you an option." Artimis said, "You can lead the others or you can quit." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Why would I quit?" I choked out.

"Thalia, I know you have a lot going on. I've known for a while you don't belong to the Hunters."

"You're a Half Blood and you belong to someone else." I stood up, "What do you mean?"

Artimis sighed, "Love may not have been an option for me in high school, but it is for you. I see the way you look at him."

My face was hot with embarrassment, "Who?" I asked, even though I knew.

All she did was hold out her hand, and I knew what to do, I gave her my pin. I was no longer a Hunter.

Artimis chuckled and Zoe squeezed my shoulder, "See ya around, Grace." Zoe said, and with that they left.

* * *

The after party was so much better than the ceremony.

Selina realized she and Beck still had a whole summer, so she shouldn't spend it moping.

She was currently dancing with Beckendorf on her marble living room floor.

Travis and Katie had found a couple to take care of Cassie, Tyson and Ella, they weren't really party people.

So the two of them were chatting absently with Annie, Nico, Perce and Rachel on the steps.

Leo and Reyna were laughing on the couch as Conner ran away from Clarisse and Chris, (who had recently become a couple).

Nyssa was chiding Will about eating too much shrimp.

Jason was still kind of bummed so he just sat silently with Piper who was comforting him. They were just so damn cute.

I didn't see Hazel or Frank anywhere, but they couldn't be far.

I wandered over to Nico, Travis, Rachel, Annie, Katie and Percy.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

Travis stroked his chin, "Hmm, something is different about you. Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, just excited about not seeing creepy Luke in the hallways every day." Katie nodded, "That's what we were talking about."

Annabeth frowned, "No, its something el- Oh my gods! Where's your pin?!" She jumped up and grabbed my shirt, inspecting it, she made me turn around.

I smirked, "Probably already on the way to Artimis' early admission summer college program." They all looked at me.

Nico said, "You mean..." I nodded, "Yup. Now, does anyone know where I can properly re-become a Half Blood?"

* * *

The summer between Sophomore and Junior year was a million times better than last summer.

Well...kind of.

We started off by playing dumb pranks on each other.

A few weeks in Conner, Travis and Rachel declared it a full out prank war.

Nico filled Annie's bed with fake spiders.

Rachel replaced Selina's makeup with paint.

Travis and Nico filled Rachel's pool with blue dye, which was freaking hilarious.

I put whoopee cushions under Jason's and Percy's pillows, when ever they lie down they blamed each other and got into a huge fight.

Conner taped Cassie crying and turned it on in the middle off the night in Travis' room and he'd rush to help his baby, who was already asleep.

That one wasn't really funny, since Travis started going a little crazy and lost the only amount of sleep that he had left, but at the same time it kind of _was _funny.

But then we decided to stop pranking each other and do something bigger.

It was dumb.

We were just a bunch of stupid teenagers trying to get a laugh during a boring summer.

So we couldn't really be blamed when they over reacted.

Yea, maybe we took it too far, but so did they.

Board out of our minds after the prank war; Percy, Nico, Rachel, Travis, Conner, Leo and I decided to booby trap the door of the shabby apartment some of the Titians lived in.

We rigged it so that water would fall on their heads when the opened in, just like in those TV shows.

Nico recorded it.

The first one to step out was Octavian, the jerk who hated Jason for no reason.

The second the water touched his head, he screamed, slipped and fell on his face.

We all broke out laughing as some of his friends helped him up.

But our laughter turned to running when they started chasing us.

When we got back to Leo's Rachel and I were fine, since they couldn't hit girls, but Percy's lip was bleeding, Conner and Nico had black eyes, Travis was holding his nose and I'm pretty sure Leo was missing a clump of hair.

Our little charades with the Titians carried on for weeks, until the first day of school.

And by then things had started to get intense.

The Titians pranked us back, but we kept on going and going until we went too far.

* * *

"Uggg, I cant believe summers over!" I groaned to Nico as we shut our lockers.

"I know." He said as we walked down the hallway, "Poor Selina wouldn't get up this morning." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know? She might be here."

I rolled my eyes, "I heard through the grapevine; Piper told Jason, Jason told Percy, Percy told me. Any way, she is here. Piper literally had to drag her out of bed. She said she looks like a mess, so be nice."

He scowled, "Are you implying that I'm not nice? But, jeeze, I cant believe Piper and Jason are Freshman." He said.

I nodded, it was strange to think that they were officially "high schoolers".

Then I said, "Well, I cant believe we're Juniors. You know, this is the longest I've ever stayed in one place." Suddenly I recalled that I didn't have a mom to drag me around any more.

"And...I guess I'll be staying here-" Nico cut me off, "Lets not think about that sad stuff. Lets think about sadder stuff, like the fact that if we see any Titians today, we're dead!"

He was talking about our latest prank. It had been a dangerous one.

We had filled a Titian's car with shaving cream.

Don't ask how, because its a long story.

But we had done it and now the Titian who owned it, Ethan, had rallied his troops and promised revenge.

"Yea tot-" Apparently the fates were against us today, because we rounded the corner and I slammed into none other than Ethan himself.

His eyes widened in shock as he stumbled several feet back and I tumbled to the floor.

Then they narrowed and he whipped his head around, "Olive! Take care of this roach!" I screeched, his voice demanding.

I had thought Id seen the last of Olive after our little fight, but apparently she hadn't transferred schools like I had thought.

When my eyes locked on the redhead I almost laughed; she had gained at least 50 pounds and looked like a sausage stuffed in her skinny jeans.

Then I realized that this giant girl wound be attacking me any second. (**A/N: I don't know how heavy she should be so, just picture a fat, but not quite obese girl**)

So I hopped to my feet, grabbed Nico's hand and sped off in the opposite direction.

By the time we got to safety I couldn't hold it in, I burst into laughter.

Nico joined me as we walked into home room.

Realizing our fingers were still interlocked I blushed and unclasped his hand, sliding into my seat, still laughing, but now nervously.

I hooded girl raised her head from her desk, her cheeks were sunken and her eyes swollen, she looked like the walking dead with drippy mascara, ratty hair in a bun and oversized sweatpants.

"Stop laughing! There's nothing to be happy about!" She moaned, I recognized the voice. Silena.

Jeeze, when Pipes said she looked like shit, she wasn't kidding.

"Aww, don't be like that Sil, things will get better." I tried to comfort her, but I had never been good at feelings.

Nico said, "Yea, I know what will make you feel better!" he chirped, sounding very un-Nico, "20 Questions after school. Come on, its a tradition!" He poked her with his pen.

She grunted and flopped back down onto her desk, "Maybe...if Thalia lets me do her make up!" Her head shot up suddenly, she was all perky again.

"Deal!" Nico shouted, causing several sleepy teens to look at us.

"WHAT?" I shouted back at him.

He laughed nervously and ran to take his seat, saved by the bell.

The rest of the day was literal torture, the second homeroom ended Silena dragged me into the girls bathroom.

It took her long enough to cleanse my face of any existing makeup, but then she took the liberty of adding every possible content of her makeup bag on my face.

By the time I walked into second period I had on light mascara, a dab of blush on my pale cheeks, light pink lip gloss and a swipe of winged eyeliner.

When I walked late into math class frowning, Travis screamed and pointed, causing the whole class to look up from their work and at me.

He gaped, looking like a fish out of water, "HOLY CRAP, THALIA HAS EYELIDS!" a few kids snickered.

I stuck my tongue out as I passed him I said, "Numb skull, 20 Q's after school. Bring your brother and your girlfriend." That didn't go over to well with him.

He shot his head up and shouted indignantly, "Katie's not my girlfriend!"

The teacher turned around, "Mr. Stoll, something you'd like to share with the class?" he blushed and slumped back down.

* * *

"Ok, Thals. Who was your first kiss?" Annie asked me.

I laughed, "Easy, this kid Robby Parker told me I was his hero and planted one on me after I burned down part of our school in the sixth grade."

Everyone laughed.

Nico smiled, "Ok, last question."

He bent over and whispered in my ear, "Who's your favorite person in this room?"

I looked around, my eyes glazed over my brother, my cousin, my BFF and all my friends.

But I already knew the answer.

Nico.

Always Nico.

I tore off my shirt, he looked upset.

"Sorry," I smirked, "didn't want to hurt your feelings."

* * *

**A/N: Hi, so you're probably like WTF, did she really just do like 5 months in one chapter? Well the answer is yes, yes I did! Read and review! Love ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Begin Again:**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PJO or any of the characters, they all belong to Uncle Rick.**

**Chapter 26: More than that:**

**Thalia's POV:**

The fall was definitely not my favorite season, until this year that is.

I was always focused on going back to school and the weather turning cold I never focused on the good things.

Like the cool wind that blew your hair around just right and made you look really sexy. Or the way the leaves crinkled perfectly under your shoes. Or even the way the sky turned duller, like a muted beauty. It was an eerie greyish color on Halloween.

The truth was, though, I was only noticing these things because I was with Nico. I noticed everything when I was with Nico.

He was my wake up call.

The squirrel running across the path. The hallow sound of the wind hitting the creaky branch of an old tree. The loose button on Nico's flannel shirt. The cute little freckle he had right above his left eyebrow.

All those stupid irrelevant details suddenly came to life and were important when I was with him.

We had snuck away from Selina and Piper's annual Halloween party because it was getting boring and Nico had said that he wanted to tell me something.

So far we had been walking for 10 minutes, I had no idea where the hell we were going and he hadn't uttered a word.

After 5 more minutes of the unbearable silence I finally broke.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground and crossed my arms.

Nico kept on walking, not realizing I had stopped, then he turned around, confused.

"Thalia-" I held up my hand, cutting him off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know I just wanted to get out of there."

I rolled my eyes, "Then what was all that 'I need to talk to you' crap?"

Nico's face turned red- was he blushing?!

"I just- No, never mind. Lets go back." He decided, almost as if he was arguing with himself.

I snorted, "No, please enlighten me. I'd love to hear what this is about!"

He sighed, and then said really dramatically, "We're not friends Thalia.", like he had just made a major decision that would change his life forever.

Hurt, I tried to mask in with sarcasm, "Wow! Could have fooled me."

Nico winced, "No that came out wrong. I meant we're..."

I rolled my eyes, seriously ticked off now, "We're...what?"

"We're more than that." When I didn't answer he tried to mask it.

"No...sorry. Umm forget I said anything." He turned to go, but I grabbed his wrist.

"You're right. We're not those little childhood friends who become like brother and sister. We're not friends because our parents want us to be. We're not friends because we're benefiting anything from each other, because I honestly doubt I have gained anything but ignorance from you. We're not friends."

I locked eyes with him one last time and said, "We _are_ more than that."

And I crashed my lips into his.

They were chapped and warm and fit perfectly against mine.

His breath was cool and minty.

He quickly returned the favor, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I slinked my arms around his neck.

And we just kissed for what seemed like hours while my head spun.

When he finally pulled back I was out of breath and he was panting heavily.

I would remember this day forever, October 31, the day that I kissed Nico and it was just us.

It was no dare or New Years Eve kiss.

It was just a kiss.

And we just stood there in silence, staring at each other.

He broke the silence this time, "So, what are we?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "We're not friends, we're not a couple. We're just Nico and Thalia. Can we just be _us _for a while?"

He nodded, almost looking hurt that I said we weren't a couple, then said, "Can we be _us_ together?"

I saw how sweet he looked, the innocence in his eyes and the small smile playing on his lips, "Maybe we can, Death Breath, maybe we can."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Thalia was acting weird.

Ever since the Halloween party she had been a little too happy.

But by thanksgiving she was just straight up giddy.

I had tried asking her what was up, but her head was in the clouds.

Almost dreamy...then it hit me.

She was totally love struck!

I wore the same expression when I saw P-...pancakes!

I loves me some pancakes...Yum?

Umm...anyway.

When I realized what her expression meant I immediately turned to Nico.

It had to have something to do with him.

So I decided to talk to him.

But he started avoiding me

So I got cleaver.

I decided that today I would corner him and he would_ have_ to tell me what was going on.

You see, I'm verrrrryyyy protecting when it comes to my friends, almost territorial, so I had to know if he was going try and pull something on her while she was all lovey-dovey.

I hadn't wanted to tell Percy incase something actually had happened and he got all brotherly and tried to hurt Nico.

So I used my brains and dropped a note in Nico's locker.

It was signed 'From, Thalia' so I knew he would b=meet my by the gym, after lunch just as it said.

As I walked to the arranged meeting place I started feeling nervous, almost guilty.

Before I reached the gym the guilt had built up inside of me so high that I turned around and started to walk back to my locker.

The second I rounded the corner I saw Nico anyway, but he was with Thalia, and he was holding the note.

They both looked pretty angry.

Thalia's arms were crossed and Nico was waving his hand in her face.

I took a step closer, about to break up the fight, guilty that I had started it.

When I heard Thalia say, "Well, that's not even my hand writing its..." she squinted, taking a closer look.

"Its...Annabeth's?"

Nico's eyebrow scrunched together, "Why would Annabeth want to meet me..as you?"

Thalia's eyes softened and then she laughed, "Maybe she's got a crush on you."

Nico laughed now too, "Not likely, everyone knows she and Perce are in looooove." He made kissy noises.

I felt my face heat up, I guess I kind of deserved that.

Thalia sighed, "True. But, whatever, this doesn't matter." She checked her phone for the time and looked around the empty hallway.

"I've gotta get to class." she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and I raised my eyebrow.

But that was nothing compared to my reaction when she rounded the corner I was frozen at and saw me.

"Annabeth!" she screamed as she jumped out of her skin, holding her hand to her heart.

Then she realized that I had been spying, "How long were you there for?" her eyebrows raised in accusation.

"I umm... ahh. Sorry?" Thalia's eyes darkened.

"Care to explain yourself?" she looked so hurt that I did.

I told her about the note and my suspicion.

She rolled her eyes, but she looked a little nervous, "Nico and I aren't dating...he's umm helping me with math again. I was just a little embarrassed about it."

I nodded, "Sorry again...about you know."

Thalia said, "Don't worry its fine, its fine."

As she walked away I couldn't help but notice that she had a familiar look on her face.

The same one I had just worn.

Guilt.

* * *

**A/N: HEYYY! OK, so this ones kinda short, sorry. I hope I made up for the length with the Thaliconess going on. Whew! That one took a lot of energy. Imma go take a nap. Review!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Im not really in a great mood. Wanna know why? Of course you do! Well, I got a pot in the face today. Lucky me. My mom wanted me to help her get this big ass pot down from our cabnet and she wasnt holding her side right, so it fell on my face. ****It was an accident but, I still got a massive tooth ache. (Thank god my mouth was closed otherwise Id be toothless!) ****Anyway, the real reason you came here...chapter 27!**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own PJO!**

**Chapter 27: Staying Hidden:**

**Thalias POV:**

The guilt was literally eating me alive!

I really liked being with Nico as more than friends and it had been almost four months since our first real kiss! (It was almost the end of February, February 14th, Valintines day.)

And the fact that it was a secret was just thrilling.

But, I hated going behind everyones backs.

I wanted to scream and tell everyone that Nico and I were more than friends, but the truth was, I didnt know what to call us.

I didnt know what we really were.

And it kind of scared me that we were so quick to accept the fact that we werent friends.

But, it was taking us a really long time to admit what we really were.

Then again, the title of 'boyfriend/girlfriend' didnt really suit us.

There were somedays when the guilt was worse than others.

Lime today for instance.

Annabeth walked p to me at my locker.

"Hey, Thalia!" she sounded excited.

"Why so perky, Bethy?" I teased, "Did my cousin kiss you?"

She blushed, "Very funny. No, actually, I got us reservations."

"Oolala! I didnt know you liked me like that." I poked her nose.

"Your so annoying. No, its a girls night. Since niether of us have dates on Valintines day, figured we could grab some dinner at the cafè,then watch some chick flicks."

The guilt bubbled inside of me. Nico had asked me out to dinner allready.

He said it could be a 'clichè Valintines day thing'.

I believe the word he was looking for was a 'date', but the both of us tended to steer clear of that word when we were together, It would bring us to talk about our relationship.

I plastered on a smile, "Damn, that sounds awesome, but Ive got major studying to do for math. Nico was gonna go over it with me at his place."

She instantly frowned, "Oh, well, if you want you could bring your books and I could review with you."

"Sorry, Ansie, but I gotta reighn-check. I promissed him." I wriggled my way out like a slug.

And thats what felt like, a slimey, gross, worthless, slug.

She smiled tightly, "Ok, Ill just get Selina to come, then. She'll need a pick me up, since its her first Valintines without Beck."

Then she walked away.

* * *

Feeling like low life I slumped back home and collapsed on my bed.

After a while I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to the sound of Percy knocking on the door.

I called, "Come in" but it came out more of a "Mum lin".

He came in anyway, "A few of us are gonna go over to Annabeths to watch a movie and get pizza, you know, all us loosers without dates."

I laughed, confused, "I thought it was just Annie and 'Lina."

He shook his head, "She cancelled the reservations, Beck showed up at Selina's with roses and chocolate. So are you gonna come, Jason and I are leaving."

I shook my head, "Nah, gotta study with Nico-SHIT, Nico! Get out Perce, I gotta change."

"Why do you have to ch-" he didnt finish his sentence, I slammed the door on him.

I looked at the clock at cursed myself, it was 5:32, I was supposed to be there in ten minutes.

Despretely I dug through the dirty laundry on the floor, trying to find something semi-nice.

Finally I found a sparkly black tanktop with an open back. I threw it on over a green bandeau (green isnt really my color, but it was the only one in sight).

I scramled around trying to find bottoms that were suitible, but all I found were my ripped jeans and some black sweat pants- I figured those wouldnt do for the occasion.

Then I spotted a longsleeved stretchy shirt the same color as my bandeau on the floor and remembered something that Selina once told me.

I steped through the neck hole and pulled it up to my waist, tucking in my shirt.

Then I made sure there were no rinkles.

Lastly, I took the two sleeves and tied them into a bow...and vwala I had a skirt.

By the time I was done reoutlining my eyeliner it was 5:46 and I was late.

I slipped on mysparkly black converse, grabbed my phone and sped out the door, glad that Perce and Jace left.

By the time I got to Nicos, it was almost 6. I didnt even bother to ring the doorbell.

I knew he would be the only one home, I raced up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Nico, its me."

"Me, who?" he called back.

I rolled my eyes, "Dont be a wise ass. Sorry Im late."

He opened the door, "Yea, 'sok. Your sexy outfit reaaalllllyyyy makes up for it."

"Shut up." I grummbled.

But Ihad to admit, his outfit was pretty sexy too.

He had on a blue button down, black jeans and his ever present converse.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Be patient, its a surprise."

I groaned, but let him lead the way out side to his dads old car.

He had turned 17 in November, around a month before me and gotten his licence on nis birthday.

I still hadnt gotten mine, I dont even know why.

We climbed into his car and sang cheesy songs until the car stopped.

We had pulled up infront of a giant resteraunt on the nice side of town.

I frowned, "No, Nico, I wont let you waste your money like this."

He rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

He walked around the front and opened my door for me.

He heald out his hand, "_Le Rive_, my lady." he said in a french accent.

He sounded so adorable that I took his hand and followed him inside.

* * *

**Annabeths POV:**

I honestly couldnt say that I was dissappointed.

I mean, sured I was pissed at Thals for standing me up, but she was putting studying before fun, which was a first for her.

And yea, I was a little angry when Selina told me Beck had come to her house, but come on, I coldnt hold a grudge against true love.

Plus now I was practically sitting on Percys lap with his arms around me.

All 7 of us (Me, Percy, Jason, Piper, Rachel, Conner, and Travis) had squeezed onto my couch meant for 4.

My position was completely mortifying (especialy since I suspected Travis to have taken a picture) but at the same time enjo-...yea, I cant save myself from that.

It was enjoyable.

Anyway, it was kind of upsetting that that there werent too many single people left in our little family.

I mean I wanted them all to be happy.

But, there was only me, Perce, Conner, Travis, Rache, Thals, Nico, Pipes, Jason, and Katie left.

Even Hazel and Frank got together. Nothing major, just holding hands and flirting, but still.

It seemed like everyone was so consumed in their partners that they didnt know what else was going on.

Even within our 'singles group' we were all still paired up.

Travis and Katie (who was watching Cassie) werent dating but they were baisically together ALL THE TIME.

People used to associate Travis with Conner. The Stolls. Almost like they were the same person.

Now it was the same with Travis and Katie. Tratie.

They acted like they wanted to get away from each other, but I just thought that they wanted to get away from their current status (the kids with a kid).

Rachel and Conner had allways been partners in crime, but now they had definately grown into something more.

Clearly, Jason and Piper were crushing on each other _hard. _It was only a matter of time before they became an item.

Thalia and Nico were just Thalia and Nico. And inlove with each other. Just not willing to except it.

And that just left Percy and I.

I guess it was time to come to terms with the fact that I had feelings for him.

Not friendly ones. Romancey ones.

We were allways partners but now I felt like-

"Annabeth, Percy, you guys can stop drooling over each other now. The movies over."

I jumped out of my seat, realising the other five were standing with the lights on, digging into pizza.

* * *

**Thalias POV:**

Dinner was ligitimately a dream, just like the name of the resteraunt implied.

But dessert was like dying and coming back to life.

The whole dinner Nico and I joked around and chatted.

But when dessert came out he got serious.

He looked at me, "Thals?"

I stopped shoveling Crème Brûlèe in my mouth and met his eyes.

"I was thinking..." he trailed off.

"Oh no! You thinking is never good." I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Let me speak."

I held up my hands in defeat, "Ok ok, go ahead."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you know how we agreed that we were going to be US together?"

I nodded, "Yea, we're _NicoandThalia _now, not Nico and Thalia."

He smiled half heartedly, "Well, what are N_icoandThalia?_ What do we call ourselves together?"

Instantly I frowned, "I dont like labels, Nico."

He sighed, "Niether do I. But, this is just confusing now. Like what were doing now. We're just friends eating dinner, right?"

I felt my heart drop through the ground, "Most people would call this a date." I snapped.

"But clearly you wouldnt like me as your girlfriend, so I think Ill just hail a cab for the way home." I stood up, pushing my chair out.

Before I stormed out the door I said, "I thought we allready established the fact that we werent friends! You said we were more than that."

Nico sighed, "Sit down, Thalia. Thats not what I meant."

I reluctantly listened to him.

He grabbed my hand and I flinched away, "What did you mean?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, I was kind of getting mixed signals. Your not exactly the easiest person to read, you know. I thought you just wanted to be friends so I was just trying to clarify."

I eased up, "So...are we dating?"

He shrugged, "If you want to use a label, I guess. I mean, we have been making out alot."

I gave a snort, "True."

"So, what do we tell the others?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "Well I hate lying to them. But, its not really their buisiness. Plus if we tell them, everything will change. Theyll never give us a break."

Nico chuckled, "And its just too damn fun not to keep a secret."

He leaned across the table and crashed my lips to his.

And thats how we started secret dating. But with my nosey friends I knew it wouldnt be a secret long.

* * *

**A/N: So, again, kinda short...sorry. I had something planned but I think Ill save it, plus my mouth is killing me and its 12:30 am so Ill attempt to fall asleep at a semi-normal time for once instead of getting no sleep at all so byyyyyyyeeeee!**

**And Review!**


	28. Authors Note

**A/N:**** I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter, guys. I hate these too...with a burning passion. And don't worry my amazing followers, this story is not going on hold or any crazy shit like that. **

**I just wanted you to know that I wont be updating until after Memorial Day, because my stupid family will be on vacation. Not that I have anything against vacation- Just my family.**

**But anyway, we're leaving tomorrow, and I'm really busy today, so I probably wont update until next Monday. **

**I'm so sorry!**

**But on to a happier note. I will be editing some of my earlier shitty chapters. Those chapters are not what I want to show for my writing abilities. So Ill let you know in future A/N's when they're up, incase you want to read them.**

**Sorry again. Love you guys.**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	29. Chapter 29

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Hola! I'm back! Ok, so on vacation we went to this hibachi place (where they cook the food on this grill thing in front of you) and we sat next to this Mexican/Hispanic family with a cute little boy with curly hair. He was like three years old and after the chef burned out the fire the little boy started clapping and saying ****_MAS FUEGO SENOR MAS FUEGO_**** (More fire in Spanish). And I was like aww so cute. Then I made the connection and I was like- O.o HOLY SHIT BABY LEO VALDEZ! Oh and read the stories that "musicrox14" has, they're really good! Anyway yea, so I fixed up chapters one and two, just incase you wanted to read them. Anyway here's chapter 28.**

**Disclaimer:**** Yea, pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan soooo... **

**Chapter 28: Along came March, then April, then a Reveal:**

**Thalia's POV:**

March of Junior year went by pretty fast.

I was so busy with everything that I hardly realized.

I had a shit load of homework, tons of studying, and band practice every three days.

By the time April rolled around all the members of Death by Lightning decided to call off practice for a while, because of all the activities.

Thank god I had Nico to take my mind off of things.

I would wake up (If I had fallen asleep), go to school, spend my lunches studying, then go home, do my homework, microwave dinner for Percy; Jason and I, since Aunt Sally had been working late shifts, do more homework, and finally study, then possibly I'd take a break to sleep for a while.

Nico liked to shake up my schedule though. He'd come over every Wednesday when Percy had swim practice and Jason was at Leo's, to "help me study".

Of course, no studying ever got done.

Nico didn't mind not studying, he always got the grades he needed.

I didn't really mind not studying either.

I mean C's and D's just came naturally to me.

At the end of April Nico walked into the apartment, interrupting my study session.

I had been sitting at the counter, but when I saw him I stood up to greet him.

"Hey Thals, how's it-" I didn't let him finish.

I crashed my lips into his, fiercely.

He broke off after a second, which was not enough for me.

"Stressful." I told him.

Then it was his turn to kiss me.

He pulled me into him and I ran my fingers through his hair, loving every second of it.

We flopped back onto the couch, never disconnecting and I straddled his lap.

Our makeout session seemed to last hours.

Until we were interrupted.

Someone cleared their throat.

Nico and I jumped apart. But not very smoothly.

Our heads bumped together, I bit Nico's lip and I parted with him so quickly that I rolled onto the floor.

I looked up, the heat rising to my face quicker than it ever had before.

There standing in the doorway of my apartment, open mouthed and holding an armful of books, was none other than Annabeth Chase.

* * *

Nico rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Then he walked to the door stuttering, "Um...Ill just...ahh...j-just go. Let you two talk."

Annabeth's mouth was closed now, and she was wearing a tight scowl and a disapproving look.

Her gaze followed Nico all the way through the door, which she slammed shut behind him.

Then her neck shot around and she directed her gaze to me.

Her cold grey eyes were so intense that I thought I might melt.

Then she did something that I was not expecting, she sighed and helped me up from the ground with something of a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips.

When she didn't talk I decided to start the conversation, I had been planning on steering clear of what had just happened and then _maybe _ease my way into it.

But it didn't really work that way, my mom had once told me I had all the subtlety of a blood stain on a wedding dress.

I said, "How much did you see?" in the closest thing I could come to an accusing voice, which probably wasn't a smart move since she had just witnessed a very private moment.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, "Only a few seconds, Thalia."

Trying to think of something smart, I eventually realized it was a road to nowhere and I would eventually have to tell the truth, so I did.

By the end of my little story Annabeth had said nothing.

She had almost a scary look on her face and I had no idea what she would say or do or who she would tell.

After what seemed like painstakingly long hours Annabeth sighed and said, "And you want to keep this a secret?"

I nodded vigorously, but waited for her to say something along the lines of 'well too bad bitch', but Annabeth didn't say anything even remotely close.

She smiled, yes _smiled _and said, "Then I guess Ill keep it for you."

"You will?" IN managed to squeak out, despite my shock I was very touched.

"Thals, you know I'd go to the end of the earth for you. Of course Ill keep your secret boyfriend a secret." Annabeth said.

I asked her, "So, you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad! Its up to you to decide whomever you want too interact with in whatever way you want to. Even if it may be making out in private with your best friend. Honestly, I love you Thalia, and I love Nico too, you guys are my family, and I even love you two together. And if your happy this way than so am I. But I'm just a little disappointed that you wouldn't trust me, your other befriend." She responded to me in such an Annabeth fashion that I had to laugh, she made love seem like some sort of complex math equation.

I suppose she was right in some ways, I didn't think I would ever truly figure out what love really was.

She just scowled, "Though, now I suppose I'm your only best friend. Now that your old best friend is your boyfriend."

Now it was my turn to scowl, "He's not my _boyfriend_," I said the word dripping with disgust, "He's my-"

Annabeth cut me off, "Make out partner?" she suggested with fake curiosity.

I beat her with a pillow.

* * *

At lunch one day we all decided to take a break from studying and have a good conversation for old times sake.

Somehow our conversation about tacos lead to Leo and Travis having a heated debate about who would rule the world better, Cassidy or Iron Man.

I voted Cass, she was really smart for a baby, and for some reason Iron Man really pissed me off.

Of course when I stated my opinion Leo threw a fit.

"How can you even say that? Iron man is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Leo shouted, flicking away the salad Travis had just thrown in his hair.

Reyna frowned and got up wordlessly.

Leo groaned and I said, "God, you're such a nerd, Leo. Go apologize you goober!"

He got up and followed in his girlfriends footsteps muttering something about "clearly that was a joke".

When Leo was out of sight Travis said, "My daughter was clearly the better option. She would totally dominate."

Katie slid down next to him, under her eyes even darker than usual, "Yea, I'd like to hear you say that tomorrow, after she sleeps at your house tonight."

Travis pretended to pout, but we all knew that he was looking forward to having Cassidy tonight.

Katie looked at her watch and groaned, "Jesus Christ, can I not have one moment to eat?"

She shoved half a sandwich in her mouth, collected her bags and got up, "I've got an extra class with Burner today, gotta run. Come get Cass after school, Travis."

She kissed Travis on the cheek and dashed off.

Conner was laughing uncontrollably at the expression on Travis' face along with Percy, Nico and Rachel, who had cackled so hard she was now on the floor.

Selina was cooing, "Aww, Travis! Did you two finally get together?"

Travis' face was bright red when he recovered from the shock, "I- No! God, eww, Katie and I are not together!"

Grover muttered something under his breath about Katie not being eww in bed.

Travis' face now resembled something of a strawberry about to explode.

"Grover! That was really, really rude!" scolded Juniper, swatting her boyfriend.

Annabeth added something in an undertone, "And true."

At this point Travis was so red he was almost purple.

Frank and Hazel had got up and left, Hazel scolding them all about being so inappropriate (the hypocrite, you get one drink in the girl and she turns into a bloody stripper!)

And the only other Demigods at the table; Jason and Piper, actually seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to the conversation at all, they were flirting.

Then Travis spoke, "We're not together, we just kind of do things at our own pace you know?"

Everyone looked a bit confused but I knew exactly what he meant.

He continued, "I don't know if she wants to do something more than we're doing. I mean we have a kid. We've kissed before. And I definitely have feelings for her."

I was kind of shocked at how open he was being about all, of this, especially in front of Juniper, Katie's best friend and Selina the girl who was obsessed with getting them together.

But it seemed like he regretted saying the last part because when Rachel giggled at Conner poking her with a straw he turned red thinking she was laughing at him and said, "I mean, we still have our shit between us. And I still bloody hate her, but-"

Selina rolled her eyes, "Stop making excuses for yourself, Travis. Just go after her. Honestly, you and Katie are as bad as Thalia and Nico!"

Nico and I turned red and Annabeth snickered, I shot her a warning glance and she took it as her que to shut up.

After lunch we all went our separate ways, off to class and to study.

As I finished putting my books in my locker, someone closed it for me.

Nico.

"Hey." he was toying around woth his camera. I hadnt seen him use it in a while.

I rolled my eyes, "Cant wait five minutes to see me, Death breath?"

He shook his head, "No, we need to talk now."

I said, "Ok ok, what's on your mind?"

When I looked into his eyes I saw something different in them.

He was nearvous.

"Wha-" he cut me off.

"Look, Thalia. The comment Selina made about us made me realize that I dont really want to keep this a secret anymore. Im not scared to tell them."

I looked at him and said, "Why now?"

He answered me, "I dont think theres a reason to hide it anymore. Our friends are really important to both of us, even though they're all morons. So I think we should let them in on what we've been doing."

I snorted, "Ok, lets go up to them and say, 'Oh hey guys, just wanted to let you know we've been making out behind your backs for 6 months'."

Nico scowled, "I was acutally hoping we could start saying that we were dating. I mean, its been half a year."

He was right, it had been half a year. Damn, time flies when your having fun.

I didnt like labled but I couldnt help but smile, "Are you formally asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He smiled too, "Maybe I am."

I started walking down the hallway, "Well you're gonna have to do alot better than that di Angelo!" I called over my shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** OK, so hey! I redid chapters 3 and 4, they are up now. And holy shit! How 'bout that HoH cover?!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Percy-kick ass-Jackson.**

**Chapter 29: And it hits me like...:**

**Thalia's POV**

"You're kidding, right?" Katie exclaimed.

I shook my head, "Nope."

Everyone was staring at Nico and I with blank faces and I didn't really know what to make of it. Good or bad?

We had just told them that Nico and I were dating.

And gods almighty it felt good.

Getting that secret out of my system. But they were really scaring me.

I wasn't sure if they were mad or upset or whatever... all of them just looked like-

"YESSSSSS!" Travis jumped out of his cafeteria seat and did a fist pump.

"Ten bucks! Fork it over Conner!" he shouted.

Conner groaned, "Damn! I thought Annabeth and Percy would happen first."

Rachel shrunk away and Travis wagged his finger at her, "Uh uh uh! You too, little lady. You set they were gonna get together after Jason and Piper."

Rachel frowned, "Yea, well I shoulda known. Jason hasn't grown a pair. He's just an ickle fweshie."

She teased ruffling my brothers hair, Jason's face was a bright red when he swatted Rachel's hand away.

Percy was still looking drained and emotionless, and Annabeth was scolding Travis, "You bet on us! You had the nerve to-"

Conner cut her off, "Yea, we've done it before."

Annabeth blushed, "I mean, I understand Nico and Thals or Jason and Piper, but Percy and I will never be an item."

Her blushed deepened as Percy stood up, completely oblivious and said, "Wait! You were serious?"

Nico rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea, umm...sorry I didn't tell you, man. Its just that you know; she's your cousin. And...yea."

Percy just answered, "Well, how long has this been going on?"

"Six months." I said sheepishly.

All hell broke loose after that.

"THALIA GRACE! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME FOR SIX FREAKING MONTHS!" Selina screamed as she chased me around the cafeteria.

Leo, Conner, Rachel, and Travis were laughing their asses off.

Annabeth was bickering with Reyna and Katie she said something that sounded a lot like, "-swore me to secrecy. I only just found out."

When Selina chased me past Percy and Nico I heard Percy say, "So, lemme get this straight: You've been making out with my cousin behind my back for half a year?"

* * *

After the chaos of our last few weeks of school it was finally summer.

We were all relaxing at Rachel's pool, sharing dumb stories.

"Oh! Conner, tell them about the time you accidentally went to New Jersey!" Travis shouted.

Conner grumbled, "Ok, I took the public bus home with my dear friend Travis here in the fifth grade. I fell asleep and this dumb ass-"

"Language!" Katie shouted from her spot where she was nursing Cass.

Cassidy was still a quiet little thing.

She had taken her first steps on her first birthday, but she still only ever said 'mama' 'dada' or some sort of baby gibberish.

She had her dirty blonde hair that was the same texture of Travis' wild mane, tucked under a white baby bonnet.

Katie had smothered her entire body with sunscreen, so she looked an unnatural shade of white. But she was still adorable.

"Travis let me sleep on as he got off the bus and I took a really long trip to New Jersey. The end." Conner dead panned.

I snorted, "Such a great brother."

A few others laughed and Nico groaned.

I turned to him, "What?"

He frowned, "I've gotta get home. My moms bringing me to check out some college tomorrow."

He stood up, "Bye guys."

He kissed me on the cheek, "Later Thals."

And then he left.

And it hit me.

College.

I had no idea where I was going.

My grades were terrible and I hardly did any school activities.

I had no idea what I was going to do with my life.

"Earth to Thalia!" Annabeth waved her hand in front of my face.

I blinked, "Wha?"

Annabeth smirked, "Back from Nico land so soon?"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

Annabeth said, "I asked you, Truth or Dare?"

I groaned, "God, we overuse this game so much!"

Selina smiled, "You have to pick."

"Fine, whatever! Umm... Truth."

Annabeth bit her lip, "Hmmm...okay, how far have you and Nico gone?"

I glared at her, "Seriously? Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth? I refuse to answer that question."

I peeled off my flip flop, "Leo." He looked up from trying to light Percy's shoe on fire, "Dare, my dear Thalia."

I pondered for a moment, "Okay, I dare you to," I gestured for him too come closer and whispered my dare into his ear.

"What'd you dare him?" Reyna asked 20 minutes later, after Leo, Jason and Piper still hadn't reappeared from their escapade into the house.

I smiled, "You'll see soon enough."

And she did, five minutes later Leo dashed out of the house, followed by Jason and Piper, both of whom had murderous looks in their eyes.

Leo ran straight into the pool and attempted to swim across, but before he made it half way Piper was on his back.

"I will drown you Valdez! I will end you right now." Piper threatened.

Pipers hands had made their way to the top of his head and were attempting to push it under the water.

"Owwwww! Piper, pretty sure you just ripped out a clump of my hair!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know its reallllllllllllyyyyyyyyy short and Im sorry. But I have finals this week and next week and its a lot of studying, so Im super busy and I dont have much time. Love you guys! Bye!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:**** I know you all probably hate me now, its been so fucking long since I've updated. But there was a reason- First there was finals, then there was all the stuff I had to do for the end of school, and last week I had some stuff with my family going on and my dad wouldn't leave the freaking computer. But now I'm back and I hope you don't hate me because I've made a summer resolution to update at least once a week. Oh and chapters 5,6, and 7 are up.**

**Disclaimer:**** PJO belongs to the king of trolling- Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 30: Not as planned:**

**Thalias POV:**

Junior Prom was the seccond week of summer.

Usualy Junior Prom and Senior Prom were all on the same day as Spring Fling.

But the stupid principal decided against it this year. There was some conflict with the Juniors this year and because of a big prank that Im not willing to elaberate Mr D. decided to postpone it to punish us.

We recieved an email a few days beforehand and Selina litteraly flipped a bitch.

"Oh my gods!" She screamed at the top lf her lungs the seccond I opened the door for her, Piper came ttrudging in after her.

"Its like they dont even care about us at all! Theres hardly any time to schedule a hair appointment or buy a dress." She ranted on.

"What ever happened to hi?" I asked Piper who just chuckled and walked into the kitchen to chat with Jason.

Selina pulled out her phone, "I mean, I didnt even get to check with Charlie. There might not be any time for him to get off of work!"

"Whats this about?" I asked her as I steered her to the couch, where she refused to sit down.

"Prom, or course!"

I rolled my eyes, "Calm down Selina, its not that big of a de-"

She glared at me with fire in her eyes, "Don't you finish that sentence Thalia Grace!"

She pressed her fingers to her temples, "Ok ok, whoooooo." she exhaled deeply.

"Do you have money?" she asked me.

"Yea, I've still got a lot of cash left from my birthday." I deadpanned.

"Ok, perfect. Call up Annabeth. I'll take care of Katie." Selina breathed.

I said, "For what?"

Selina tossed me my phone from the table and held hers up to her ear, "Prom dress shopping of course!"

Twenty minutes later I was taking the keys out of Nico's car and slamming the door shut.

"This is not going to end well." Annabeth muttered behind me.

I snorted, "Understatement."

Selina was practically sprinting to the doors of the mall.

Annabeth and I exchanged eye rolls and started jogging to keep up with her.

"Wait! Wait! Wait up!" Katie yelled from behind, where she was sporting Cassidy on her hip.

When she finally caught up she muttered something about Travis being on vacation.

"Ok, I know the perfect store." Selina squealed. "Gods, not this again!" I moaned.

But to my surprise, Selina steered us into a big department store on the second floor.

"Hmm... Me first!" she shouted, none of us objected.

"Help me find something purple." she said.

"Purple?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"My new favorite color." Selina replied, already racking through stacks of dresses.

Twenty minutes later we watched as Selina twirled around in front of a full length mirror.

She was wearing a purple ruffled dress with sparkly black heels, "Perfect!" she breathed, "And an up do wound be perfect on the left shoulder!"

"Ok," she turned around, "Whose next."

Katie and I voted Annabeth off the island, the next this she knew she was dressed in a draped turquoise dress and black bootie heels.

Selina's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning, "Percy will LOVE it!"

Annabeth blushed, "Why would Percy care?"

"Clearly he's asking you to Prom, dumb ass!" I snorted.

"Language!" Katie shouted, "Goodness, my friends have dirty mouths. Don't they? Don't they?" she cooed to her daughter.

"Okayyyy. Ignoring that- Thalia, your next."

I swore under my breath, but reluctantly got up.

Before I knew it I was in a blue cut out dress with beaded shoulders and the same shoes Annabeth wore.

"Nico's eyes are gonna pop out of his head. Work it Thals!"

"Never say that again." I demanded at Selina who had already started tossing dresses at Katie.

Finally they agreed on a cream colored pleated weave dress and nude heels.

"Oh my gods, Kates! Travis is gonna want to have more babies with you after he sees you in this." Selina squealed.

Katie growled, "Never joke about that." But we all saw a small smile creeping up on her lips.

* * *

The night of prom was perfect.

It was outside since the cafeteria was too hot. Most of the girls took their shoes off so that their heels didn't sink into the ground.

While I was dancing with Nico he stepped on my toes about ten times. And it was magical.

Percy actually _had _grown a pair and asked Annabeth, they were slow dancing next to Katie and Travis.

I wasn't actually sure Katie was dancing, she was on her tiptoes on Travis' feet, she was slouched and her eyes were closed as her head rest against his chest.

When he met my eyes he gave me a kind of panicked look, like he didn't know what to do, she was asleep.

I let out a laugh and walked over to him to help him bring her to a seat.

I set her down and slapped her arm really hard, "Wake up!"

She jutted awake, saw where she was and groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"So embarrassing! Cass was crying all night long."

I got up as Travis went to comfort her, figuring it would turn into a relationship talk.

I brushed past Annabeth and Percy, who were dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Then past Beck and Selina who were making out.

Then Grover and Juni who were getting punch and finally I reached Nico, who was being a stupid wall flower.

"Hey Death Breath." I greeted him.

"Sup Air Head?"

I shrugged, "The usual you know, jus-"

Nico cut me off, "I love you."

My eyes widened and I felt like I was swallowing my own tongue, "Wha- What?"

A smirk spread across his face, "You heard me: I - love - you."

My heart leapt into my throat, but I ignored the sensation.

I smashed my lips into his and looped my arms around his neck, only stopping to say four words, "I love you too."

* * *

Sadly my fabulous summer didn't continue.

Things weren't exactly going as I had planned.

First of all, no one was ever around. Most of my friends were spending their vacations or on college trips.

And when they were home they all had jobs.

Rachel had signed herself up as a tour guide at an art exhibit, it wasnt quite as expected though, there was nothing quite as abstract as she had expected.

Annabeth had an internship at an office near Goode.

Travis had gotten a job at a popular candy store two blocks down from his house, he was saving up for a car so that he could drive Cass around, instead of carrying her places on foot.

Even Nico had nabbed a spot at the nearest grocery market, bagging food.

I saw all of my friends less and less each week.

Percy's birthday was the first time everyone had been together since Rachels house, and that gathering went down hill after I had dared Leo to for Jason and Piper into a closet and not come out untill they kissed...didnt go as planned.

Any way, Aunt Sally took us all to this private beach, we swam, barbequed, played volleyball and acted like children all day.

It was increadibly fun, even Beckendorf took a break from his full time job changing tires and pumping oil at a car repair shop.

Later in the day Aunt Sally left to go to work, she had already taken most of the day off.

We all started this awesome bonfire and Percy opened his gifts.

First, Grover handed him a pair of green (insert name of cool sneakers here).

When it was my turn to go up I gave him a coustomized shirt that said 'ADHD- Highway to...Hey look a squirell!'

He started laughing, "Wow, thats perfect!"

Everyone chuckled along with him.

Annabeth was last, she walked over to Percy and whispered something into his ear.

They started walking away, Annabeth holding something that looked like a blue brick behind her back.

"Aaaaaawwwwwww! Theyre going to kiss! Theyre going to kiss!" Selina squealed.

"Come on guys, lets let them have theyr privacy." Piper said when a few of us stood up.

I snorted, "Youre kidding, right?" She broke into a smile, "Yea, pretty much."

And we all took off after them.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the beach right by the jedi.

They were so abslrbed in each other, they didnt even see us coming.

Annabeth smiled, "I am never going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

And she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Selina cooed and I couldnt help but smile, they deserved each other.

I laced my fingers into Nico's, "They're so cute."

He chuckled, "That's the first time I think I've ever heard you say the word cute."


	32. Chapter 32

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** Ok, so I want to thank you all so much- wanna know why? These stats make me happy: 23,040 views, 70 followers and 52 favorites- enough said! Oh and chapters 8 and 9 are up.**

**Disclaimer:**** PJO is not mine.**

**Chapter 31: Rule the school:**

**Thalia's Pov:**

I can honestly say that the first day of Senior year was the only time I was happy to go back to school.

I had a crappy summer to say the least. I had to visit dumb ass colleges that would never let me in and work my but off so that I would be able to pay for some crappy public school education that would get me no where in life.

Getting back to school was such a relief that I actually think I cried of happiness for the first time in my life.

"Hello, sunshine." Nico kissed my cheek the minute I greeted him in the hall way.

We stood by our lockers for a minute just chatting before I took him by surprise and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked red faced, "Not that I'm complaining or anything just-"

I cut him off, "I'm just happy to be with you right now. Is that so wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yea, it is. You're not really a happy person so when you're all cheery for no reason its scary."

I scowled, "Shut it di Angelo!"

He cracked a grin, "There's my girl."

He threw his arm over my shoulder and we headed off to home room.

"So seriously, what's up with you?" He asked as we walked through the door way.

I blushed, not really wanting to confess my feelings.

"I just..." I trailed off.

"You just what?" He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I'm just happy that we still have another year together before you head off to a good school and I get thrown out."

The look on Nico's face put me to shame, "Is that what you think is going to happen?"

I avoided his gaze and didn't answer.

"Thalia, look a me." He said, lifting my chin up so that our eyes met.

"I will never leave you behind. Understand?"

I nodded, but I knew it was a lie.

He had checked out this amazing college in South California for videography and had fallen completely in love with it.

There was no way that I would even be accepted to a college near by, let alone out of state.

"Good." He said, "Because, I need help with something."

I smiled, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well its 20 Questions day and I know its a tradition, but I need to blow it off." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Nico rubbed the back of his neck, "That's the part I need help with. There's something I need to do. And I need you to do it with me."

He grabbed my hand and looked at me we pleading eyes, "Promise me you'll do it with me?"

I smiled at him, "Of course."

I would do anything for Nico.

* * *

Annabeth yelled at me at lunch, "What do you mean you're not coming?"

"I told you, Nico needs me to do something with him." I replied.

Annabeth glared, "Like what- have sex?"

I felt my face heat up, "No. This is important to him."

Annabeth folded her arms, "And 20 Questions is important to me!"

I scolded her, "You're acting childish."

"Am not!" She fired back as Percy slid next to her.

"What's going on?" He asked with a mouth full of pasta.

"Shut up, Percy!" Annabeth snapped.

Percy held up his hands and retreated from the table.

"Why is it so important that I come?" I asked her with a sharp look, "Its just a game.

"Its not just a game, don't you get it? I feel like these get-togethers are the only time you and I spend time together, even if it is with everyone else around. I never see you anymore." Annabeth dropped her vice into a whisper.

I immediately softened my glare, "You're right. We're supposed to spend as much time as we possibly can together before you head off to Stanford."

She frowned at me, "It's not deffinate yet. Don't go around getting my hopes up."

I stuck my tounge out at her, "They'd have to be absolute morons not to accept you."

She shrugged, "Yea, you're right." and I laughed.

I then said, "But, I still can't go tonight. Whatever Nico wants to do, its important. He wouldn't ask me to skip out on 20 Q's if it wasn't."

Annabeth nodded, "Yea, I hate it when you're right. It's just that, this is our Senior year. We're supposed to rule the school. I don't want it to have a shitty start."

I cracked a grin, "Rule the school?"

She smiled, "Shut up."

I reached accross the table to grab her hand, "Dont worry, Bethy, our Senior year will be great. If we're gonna leave it's gonna be in freakin' style."

* * *

Nico picked me up at 7 o'clock sharp.

We drove for a half hour in this eerie scilence that we never had.

Every once in a while he would pull over and press his fingers to his temple, lke he was afraid his mind might popoit of his head.

The only thing I was afraid of was that he was freakin drunk and he was gonna get us both killed.

After pulling over for the fifth time I finaly broke the scilence, "Nico, where the hell are we going? You're really freaking me out."

Nico put his hands inhis head and let out a long sigh, "Get out of the car Thalia."

"Nico, you're seriously freaking me out. What's going on?" I felt my stomache drop.

Nico's face was sullen, "Just get out of the car."

Nico took the keys out of his car and then proceeded to open the door, I followed his lead.

He took a few steps, but I stayed put and looked around.

We were in a cemetary.

Nico stepped back and laced his fingers in mine.

"What are we doing here, Nico?" I breathed.

"I haven't been here since the funerall." his voice was raspy.

"This is where she was burried. This is where they tossed my sisters body into a pit and covered it with dirt." When he said it like that being burried seemed so cruel.

So sinister.

I looked at him, he was crying.

It was the first time I had ever seen him cry.

"You didn't have to bring me here." I whispered to him.

"Yes I did."

Even though he had only been here once before, he knew the path by heart.

He lead me thirteen rows up and thirty seven graves over, never once letting go of my hand.

We stopped at a black tombstone with red roses painted on the side.

It simply said her name, Bianca M. di Angelo, her birth date and her date of death.

And then in quotations the words "He promissed".

"What does that mean?" I whispered to Nico, who was now setting down some flowers.

"Its about Keyle, the bastard who killed her, he promissed he would protect her from all the bad things. He never said he would turn into a bad thing. A horrible thing."

Nico sat down infront of the grave and I sat down next to him.

He put his head on mine and cried.

We stayed there for what seemed like hours, just staring at her tombstone, untill Nico stood up and offered me a hand.

I took it.

"Thanks for coming with me." he said when we sat in the car.

"I'd do anything for you." And it was true.


	33. Chapter 33

**Begin Again:**

**A/N:**** I'm gonna apologize in advance, I don't really know all the details of these college things, I'm only 15. So don't really listen to all the facts because they might be wrong. Also vote on my poll about who you think Connor should be with (not in this story, just in general). And sorry for the hiatus, I realllllly had writers block.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus.**

**Chapter 32: A Whole Year:**

**Thalia's POV:**

"Oh no you don't!" Katie shouted at Travis as he skirted around the hall corner, into my line of sight.

"Come on Katie!" He whined as he tried to hide behind Percy.

Kate whirled around the corner, jumped on Travis' back and took him down to the ground.

I stiffled a laugh along with Percy, Nico and Annabeth as Travis and Katie stayed in the same position for a seccond too long.

Suddenly Katie sprang up and dusted herself off, "Youre getting Cassie tonight, I have important things to do." and she stalked off without giving Travis a hand up.

Nico and Pecy each grabbed Travis' hands and tugged him onto his feet.

Travis rubbed the back of his neck, "Shes being extra crazy lately." He mumbled.

"When are you just gonna ask her out already?" Percy teased.

"Yea, what have you got to loose?" Nico asked.

Travis glared at them, "Hmmm, I dont know- her, my child, ohh and my dignity."

The boys chuckled as Travis stalked off and Annabeth and I exchanged eyerolls.

* * *

"So," Nico elbowed me, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Of course I knew what it was, but I didnt feel like telling him I was excited, so I said, "Halloween?"

Nico snorted, "Yes, annnnd?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh! Isnt it that day that we kissed for the first time?"

Nico nodded, "Yea, some people like to call it an anniversary."

"Im not one of those people."

"Clearly."

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked

He got a panicked look on his face for a seccond before I said, "Im kidding, I just wanna go to the Halloween party."

He let out a breath, "Oh, ok, good. Gotta get to class, see you later." I kissed his cheek and he darted off.

* * *

I think its kind of weird that when you love people, youll do crazy things for them.

But, I guess that meant that I thought myself strange...

I suppose I was correct, because I was sitting on the grass infront of Silenas house at 11:47 pm on my anniversary about to break up with the only person I had ever really loved.

You might ask why, for just about two months ago I was saying how I wanted to spend the rest of my year with him.

Well the answer was simple. I had come up with it last night when I was rolling over in bed.

I wouldnt be able to take the big transaction to go from seeing him every day and suddenly out of no where hed be ripped from me.

I wouldnt do that to myself. I wouldnt do that to him.

So I had decided that Id break up with him, let us grow apart, back into just friends hopefully, and then Id finally be able to enjoy my Senior year, even if I wasnt spending it with him.

I had sent out my application to the Manhattan School of Music, the one school I had really liked, (though I doubted Id get in), a week and a half ago and I was due to get my letter back fairly soon.

He had sent application to University of South California out over two weeks ago and his acceptance letter was due to come any day now. (An: as I said before, this isnt really accurate)

This is why I had to do it, even if I didnt get into Manhattan School of Music, and even if he didnt get into USC (which was doubtfull) I knew we were headed in seprate ways and I couldnt take the heart ache.

Some one sat down next to me, I didnt look up.

I didnt want it to be him.

I didnt want it to be over.

"Hey" It was him, "What are you doing put here?"

I didnt answer him.

He placed something in my hands, "I got you something." Just from the way he said it, I could tell he was smiling.

It was cold and metal, I couldnt look at it, so I looked at him.

"Thalia, whats wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

I didnt answer I just pushed the gift back into his hands and stood up.

He knew what was going on, he stood up next to me, "No." he said firmly

I shook my head, "Its not a choice Nico."

"Yes, it is Thalia. Youre choosing to do this." He pleaded.

"Dont do this." He looked at me so inncoently I almost broke.

"I have to." I looked away from him, thinking if I stared at him any longer I would burst into tears.

"No you don-" I cut him off.

"Yes, Nico. Its for the best. Its for both of us."

Suddenly he snapped his head up, his eyes sharpened, "No, its for you."

He threw his gift to the ground and stomped away fromthe house, down the street without looking back.

I looked down at the ground, tears falling down my face, at the gift.

I stiffled a sob when I saw what it was, a thin silver ring.

I picked it up and brushed the dirt off of it, encarved in the side was the word 'Forever'.

I slipped it in my pocket and whiped my eyes, following his path back into the house.

* * *

"Hey, Thals" Annabeth smiled from her spot inbetween Percy and Leo.

"Wheres Nic-" I got close enough for her to see me, "What the hell happened to you?"

She examined my runny makeup and deshevled appearance and lead me away from the guys and away from the speakers into a corner where the strobe lights didnt hit.

"Thalia?" She looked at me with pity and curiosity.

Instead of stomping away, or calling her a bitch or just straight out lying, (which I may have done under different circumstances) I broke.

I leaned into her and cried.

I wept and sobed and blew my nose.

And I slid down the wall and told her he was gone.

And for the first time since I had met him, I believed it.

He wasnt coming back, he had tried to save us, but I fucked it up, as usual.

If that was what I wanted all along, for us to be seperate, to not have each other, then I was fucked up.

Anyone who wanted something as empty as the feeling I had right now was just cruel and heartless and wrong.

I wanted him to be happy.

I thought he would be happy if we werent together.

But if he loved me even a qauter as much as I loved him, then he wouldnt be happy.

He would be ruined.

But I had to stick with my gut.

He would be better once he moved on, once he realised that his world was better without me in it.

I had to stay away from him to keep him safe.

* * *

**AN: Jeeze! Sorry for the long wait, again! And sorry for how angsty Thalia gets at the end (dont worry she wont do anything too stupid...though she did break up with Nico...), but shes realizing that everything she loves is gonna be ripped away from her. Love you guys!**


End file.
